Eternal Love
by CeCeB
Summary: What if Snow was able to make it to the wardrobe before she gave birth to Emma and escaped the curse? It changes her life path and Emma is no longer an orphan so what happens as a result? "What's 28 Years when we have eternal love?" Well let's find out. Of course there will be appearances from other movies like the show does.
1. What's 28 Years

What's 28 Years?

Once upon a time...

In a land far, far away, time was ticking. The dark curse was near. It would send many to a land where there are no happy endings and everyone is miserable. That was all anyone knew of this curse that the queen cast upon the land. That and that it would supposedly end in twenty-eight years due to Snow White's baby having the ability to break this dreadful curse.

The problem is, pregnant Snow must leave her dear Prince Charming behind. She must go through this magical wardrobe made by Geppetto that will take her to this land with no happy endings or magic before she's cursed with everyone else and the wardrobe can only take one. Their souls are so entwined that to be without each other for so long is as if the queen ripped their hearts out and crushed them anyway and she wasn't opposed to doing that literally.

It must be done. They must save everyone and this is the only way. The queen cannot win in her bitter quest for vengeance.

Snow's first contraction started and the queen already started the curse. Geppetto better hurry with that wardrobe.

Geppetto ran in just in time to inform them that the wardrobe was ready.

Charming grabbed his cape and put it on Snow.

"Stay warm and remember me." Charming said.

"I can never forget you as long I breathe, even after I stop." Snow replied.

He then handed her the baby's purple and white blanket which had Emma embroidered on the side. They went to the room where the wardrobe stood. The closer Snow got, the stronger her tears became.

"I love you!" Snow exclaimed.

"I love you too." The two kissed.

"We will find you." Snow said as she got in the wardrobe. As he closed the door, Snow remembered the words her sweet husband said to her earlier. "What's twenty-eight years when you have eternal love?" The door shut.

The queen's army bombarded the room, followed by The Evil Queen Regina herself.

"Where is she?" The queen yelled.

"You're too late. You won't win. Good always wins."

"Nooooo!" The queen was filled with rage and there was really nothing she could do about it now. The main one she wanted to hurt, escaped the curse.

-v-

Snow made it to the land with no magic. She came through a tree trunk and there was someone she didn't expect to see.

"Pinocchio? How did you get here?" Snow asked.

The boy looked down at his feet ashamed. "The wardrobe, it could really take two people." Pinocchio revealed.

"The lie. The betrayal." Snow thought but there was no time to really process it because there was a contraction again and it was much worse. "She's coming!"

"There's a light over there. Maybe there are people." Pinocchio pointed to a short distance.

They slowly made their way to a nearby diner. It was a lot to process at the moment but from what they could process, this place was strange!

"Help! Someone! My… mom's in labor." Pinocchio exclaimed.

"I'm a doctor!" A man announced and came to Snow's aid. He made her as comfortable as he could in a restaurant and yelled out some orders for people. "What's your name?"

"Snow White."

The doctor looked at her with a raised eyebrow but decided not to comment about it. Soon enough, Princess Emma was born.

"Do you have a name for her?" The doctor asked.

"Emma." Snow gazed down at her beautiful little girl and could see herself and her husband. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do but she knew it was worth it.

"Beautiful baby." A woman's voice said.

"Thank you." Snow then looked up from Emma, surprisingly, it was a familiar face. It brightened Snow's day just a little more. "Giselle!"

"Snow! I never thought I'd see you again." The bubbly and beautiful red head said.

"I wondered what happened to you but I guess I know now."

"I guess you finally found your Prince Charming."

"Yeah…"

"Where is he? Why are you here? Did you come out of a sewer too?"

"A wha-"

"Oh! It's a nasty hole thing. It's so nice see to you again, nice to see a friend from home."

"Same here."

"This world isn't like ours. It can be just awful. They don't believe in true love or happy endings or anything. People get _divorced_. It's so sad. Good news is, there are no ogres and they have electricity and indoor plumbing. It's their own magic." Giselle looked over to a handsome brunette in his forties and two girls, a fourteen year old curly haired brunette and an eight year old curly red head. "That's my husband Robert and my daughters Morgan and Andalasia (Andi). We'll help you. I know what it's like in this world for the first time. It's very scary."

"Thank you." Snow smiled. Her prayers were answered. "This is Pinocchio and Emma… It feels really good to see a friend."

-v-

In the car…

"What an interesting carriage." Snow said.

"They call it a car." Robert said.

"It's a very loud world." Snow said.

"We live in New York, you haven't heard loud yet. If I believed in coincidences, I'd say being at the same place at the same time is one of them but I don't. I think life just has a way of putting you right where you're supposed to be when you're supposed to be there." Giselle said.

"If you lie, will your nose grow?" Andi asked Pinocchio.

"Andi, you shouldn't ask people if their nose grows." Giselle said.

"Do I have to answer that?" Pinocchio questioned.

"No." Robert replied but really wanted to know. "You know, you should probably change your names, especially Pinocchio, kids will make fun of him like Rudolph."

"Can I change my name while we're here? I don't want to be made fun of like Rudolph." Pinocchio asked.

"Sure. Pick one." Snow replied.

"Forest." Pinocchio responded.

"Not unless you want people yelling at you to run all the time." Morgan laughed.

"Huh? Okay… Wayne."

"That's a keeper!" Andi exclaimed. Since she was Pinocchio's age, she would be a good source to help him navigate in this world.

"So how do you two know each other?" Robert asked.

"I hid out in Andalasia for a while when I was on the run from my step-mother and Giselle let me stay with her." Snow replied.

"Yes. Red introduced us."

"Red Riding Hood?" Robert questioned.

"How does he know Red?" Snow asked.

"There are stories about a lot of people from our world and many others here. Not quite sure how they got them but they're very popular, not all true either. You'll see. I don't think you'll like your story very much."

"What does it say?" Snow asked.

"For starters, they think you're naïve enough to accept food from a stranger and you're much more resilient than they make you out to be."

"You're right, I survived everything else that I've been through so I can survive here."

-v-

They arrived in New York, what a culture shock. The Philip house was a comfortable size and had four bedrooms. They gave the forth room to Snow and the children.

"How can I ever repay you?" Snow asked.

"Don't be silly. You don't owe us anything. Besides, remember you saved me from that troll? And when I almost fell in that hole? Or when I almost fell…" Giselle started.

"You fell a lot." Snow pointed out.

Giselle almost tripped over the rug. "Some things never change."

"There are some things you will need here, like a social security card, medical insurance, a job." Robert explained. It was all foreign language to Snow and that was all over her face. "You know what, I'll just make it happen and give it to you. What name will you use?"

"Snow White."

"But you-"

"I know what you said in the car thing but it's my name. I want to keep it. I need to hold on to something."

"So is White apart of your first name?"

"Of course, what else would it be?"

"They have last names here. It helps people identify you and your family, I guess. If you use White as your last name then Emma's name would be Emma White." Giselle attempted to explain.

"Okay…" Snow replied.

"He'll handle it." Giselle said before Robert left the room. "As far as the job, you can work with me. I have my own dress shop. It's also called Andalasia."

"Wonderful… Looks like you found your own prince."

"Yeah. Prince Edward was nice but I didn't know what love really felt like until I met Robert and Morgan. She's my step-daughter you know but it doesn't matter. Step-mothers aren't all bad."

Snow laughed a little. "Yeah I know."

Snow went to her room with Emma where Pinocchio, now Wayne sat sadly.

"What's the matter?" Snow asked.

"I know you don't want me here. My father lied to you, now you're stuck with me."

"Sweetheart, I'm not angry with you. Listen to me, we are in this together. From now on, we're a family and I will protect you as I will protect Emma. I understand why your father did what he did. I wish he didn't lie but I understand." Snow hugged him. "Are you okay?" Pinocchio nodded. "Now, are you sure you want Wayne to be your name from now on?"

"Have you heard the story of Rudolph? I'm just glad my nose won't grow here."

"Remember, you still have to be selfless, brave and truthful. It's the right thing to do and if you don't, one day the consequences will catch up with you."

"I know."

There was a knock at the door and Snow invited the person on the other side in. It was Robert with a crib.

"This was Andi's. Figured you need this." Robert said.

"You're so kind. Thank you!" This was the sweetest gesture but it surely made her miss her home.

"We have a lot of the girls' old things that you can use and Giselle's always making new clothes. Do you sew and clean with animals too?"

Snow laughed. "No. I can talk to them. I assume you don't do that here."

"No but Giselle does. You're not quite what I expected. Perhaps as sweet, maybe as hopeful, not at all as naïve."

"I must see these books and this movie thing in which you speak and see exactly what they're saying about me."

"We can watch it now if you're up for it."

"Sure."

He handed her a small white device. "It's a baby monitor. You put it next to the baby's crib so you can hear if she cries from another room."

"Fascinating."

"You know, it's okay to let her go for a while."

Snow hadn't put Emma down since the doctor handed her to her.

"Right. I guess, it's that I've just let go of everything I've ever known so I'm holding on to Emma for dear life. Can't say she hasn't had time to bond with me." Snow kissed Emma on the forehead then put her in the crib. "Come on Pin- Wayne."

They went in the living room to watch Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Morgan turned on the television. It startled Snow and Pinocchio. They looked at each other.

"It's a television." Morgan informed and put the video tape in the VCR. The movie began. Again, fascinating but…

When it ended, Snow started laughing hysterically at the movie. "I'm sorry. Is that supposed to be me? Okay. I can't let you all think this is the truth."

"So what's the truth?" Morgan asked.

"Now you get to hear it from the real Snow White." Giselle said.

"Well, I wasn't my step-mother's servant and yeah she's crazy but she's not that vain. She really wasn't mean to me growing up, she was just kind of distant. She killed my father when I was eighteen and that's when I had to survive in the forest. I wasn't a child. That's craz _ier._ I met Red first and stayed with her and Granny for a while. They showed me how to survive. Then I met Charming, I stole from him, my engagement ring actually."

"You were a thief?" Andi asked with wide eyes.

"No. I only stole from my step-mother which really wasn't stealing because it was really mine anyway and I thought I was stealing from her not him. Later, I stayed with Giselle, she reminded me to stay hopeful because after what I've been through, it's hard sometimes and it still is. When I went back to the Enchanted Forest, the queen arrested me. That's how I met Grumpy, in a cell and another dwarf bailed us out. There used to be eight of them by the way. That's when I moved in with the dwarves. So anyway, there was a lot going on so Charming and I couldn't be together, we found each other, lost each other, found each other again. The queen gave me a poisoned apple. I ate it because I thought it would save the kingdom but no she didn't dress up like a hag and trick me. So Charming kissed me to wake me, that part's right. We got married. I became pregnant."

"And you lived happily ever after?" Andi asked.

"Not quite. My step-mother didn't die, we overthrew her so she cast a spell so that we would all come here and be miserable and have no idea what's going on. Meanwhile, I escaped the curse with my baby and Pinocchio. To be continued."

"That version's kind of miserable." Morgan said.

"There are happy moments but it's not a fairy tale, it is real life."

"You must hate your step-mother." Robert said.

"No. I still love her or I love who she was. The most false thing about that movie is, it doesn't show her as a person. It shows her as a villain and she's much more complicated than that. She wasn't always that way but I'm the only one who knows that. I keep hoping she'll become the woman I met again. I'm sure the entire kingdom blames me on some level for all that's happened because I keep saving her and if she were dead, well they wouldn't be cursed now. But think of it this way, the evil queens are just the princesses who were never saved. Emma, Pinocchio and I will save all of them, no matter how long it takes."

* * *

 _Fun Fact: If you didn't know, Wayne was August's middle name on the show and it means "craftsman." Makes sense, right. Never knew why they decided to name him August so I went with Wayne._


	2. Tales

Tales

So Snow was officially inserted into this world as Snow White, a single mother of two children, Emma ÈAva va White and Wayne P. White. Snow started working with Giselle at her shop and Wayne started third grade at the same Elementary school as Andi. As far as anyone was concerned they were just a normal little family. They were adjusting well, all due to the help of Giselle, Robert and the girls. They were very grateful. Now that they were adjusted, all Snow could think about was how she was going to find her husband and save everyone. She hadn't expressed it yet but it was weighing heavy on her and she just couldn't kick back for twenty-eight years and wait for it. The future isn't written in stone… But that would have to wait because…

"Snow, the school called. Wayne got in trouble. You have to go talk to them." Giselle informed.

"What? What do I do?" Snow questioned.

"Just talk to them. It's not that bad. It's your first big thing on your own here, just relax. I'll watch Emma."

Giselle hailed a taxi for Snow and told him where to go. Once she got there and figured out how to get to the Principal's office she took a deep breath and went in. The principal invited her to have a seat.

"Mrs. White, your son has been here a month and I've noticed he's very mischievous, has a tendency to lie and does a lot to try and fit in, perhaps with the wrong crowd. Is he like this at home? Has there been any big changes recently? I know you've recently had another baby."

"Right. We just made a big move. It's all an adjustment. He really wants to fit in and there are better ways to do it, I agree. I'll talk to him."

"You know, maybe it will help for him to get involved with some school activities." She handed Snow a pamphlet of school activities.

"Sure."

"Maybe you can become a parent volunteer. It helps if the parents are more involved."

"You know, I'm still adjusting myself and like you said, I have a new baby. It's a bit much for me right now."

"Mrs. White, if you want your son to succeed…" The principal started, sounding very judgmental.

This lady was getting annoying. Was she trying to intimidate her or something? You'd have to do more than that. She knew Snow all of five minutes and was questioning her parenting. "I'll handle it. Thanks!"

At home, Snow had a little chat with Wayne.

"Why are you misbehaving in school?" Snow asked.

"I want to fit in with the real boys." He replied.

Aww. "Pinocchio, you _are_ a real boy but if you lose sight of what's important, one day maybe you won't be. Goodness and kindness made you this way, only goodness and kindness can keep you this way. It won't be easy but you have to try, that's what being human is about. That means, there are good people and there are bad and you decide which path you want to walk. So stay out of trouble. Actions, do have consequences."

"Okay." Wayne replied. Snow kissed him on the forehead. Meanwhile, since Wayne liked art and working with his hands, they decided to enroll him in the art club so that he could meet some children with similar interests. Hopefully, that would make him feel like he fits in.

That night, Snow rocked Emma to sleep and Wayne was lying in bed just a few feet away.

"So what story do you want to hear tonight Emma? How about how mommy and daddy met? Haven't told you that one yet. Once upon a time, in a land far, far away…"

Eight years later, in Snow's own two bedroom apartment, she continued telling Emma the same stories and new ones she had yet to tell her. She was trying to keep both Emma and Wayne in the light and it was very important for Emma to believe in order for her to break the curse and Snow was pretty much succeeding. Now she was like supermom, being a single mother of two, working, participating in school activities and the whole nine.

Wayne was sixteen and dating. He was growing into a handsome young man and a pretty decent one at that. He hadn't gotten the nerve to ask out Andi yet and she was definitely his wish upon a star. He went to Snow for advice.

"I want to ask Andi to the Homecoming dance but I don't know…" Wayne started.

"Why? You like her, everyone knows that." Snow said.

"Everyone?"

"Pretty much but why are you afraid? You've been asking out girls all the time since you started dating."

"Yeah but they don't know the truth."

"Oh… Sweetheart, I don't think it matters to her. You're human, not a puppet. The fact that she knows everything and it doesn't matter to her is why you should go for it because when someone knows the truth and loves you anyway, that's how you know it's real."

Emma came dancing through the room singing in her pink dress, "I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss…" She danced over to her bluebird and fed her. "Eat up Misty… la, la, la…" Emma danced over to Snow then hugged her and just soaked in the hug. She was a hugger. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too Princess."

-v-

At school the next day, the teacher, Ms. Carr announced they would be doing a play in Emma's school. The play was about princesses, one being Snow White… Emma being an expert on the subject, objected to half the script. She raised her hand every two minutes.

"Yes Emma?" Ms. Carr asked.

"How come only the princes' have swords?"

"Because the princes' save the princesses."

"That's good but sometimes the prince needs saving too. We're all human, boys fall too."

"Are you eight or eighty?" Ms. Carr joked.

"Are you going to fix it?" Emma questioned seriously with her arms folded.

"I will take all of your suggestions into consideration, Emma. Anything else?"

"Yes. I call dibs on Snow White."

"Why, because your last name is White?" One of the little girls named Britt asked with an attitude.

"My mommy's name is Snow White."

"She's not the real one." Britt said.

"How do you know?" Emma retorted sarcastically.

"Snow White's not blonde."

"There's this little thing called a wig so… Anyway, she can't take the apple from the hag lady. That's stupid."

"Emma we don't say stupid and it's supposed to teach children not to talk to and take things from strangers." Ms. Carr said.

"Why not just yell, stranger danger?" Emma questioned.

Ms. Carr just shook her head because she just realized she wasn't going to win with this eight year old. She was actually impressed.

Back at Snow's apartment, she had a map and notes in her bedroom trying to figure out how she could get back to David and save everyone. It had become a bit of an obsession, more and more every year.

"Snow, we're home!" Wayne exclaimed as they walked in from school.

Snow quickly hid everything she had been working on then smelled Charming's cape before she left the room. It still smelled like him. She just needed to feel like he was near… After that she went to greet the children.

"How was school?" Snow asked.

Emma talked about the ridiculous play they were doing and how she tried to convince her teacher to change it and Wayne talked about how he almost asked Andi to the dance but lost his nerve. Time was ticking but they were going to hang out that night so there was his chance.

Wayne and Andi were working on homework for shop class which was of course a no brainer for Wayne, not so much for Andi so he helped her build a shoe rack.

"Thanks Nocchi. You're a lifesaver. Thanks to you, I am going to have the best project in class." She kissed him on his cheek.

"Why do you still call me Nocchi?" Wayne asked.

"Because, it's my own special nickname for you and I think it reminds you of who you are and I don't want you to forget. We should never lose ourselves and frankly, I love you just because you're you."

Finally, Wayne found the courage… "Andi, I kind of like you as more than just a friend, a lot and I wanted to know if you'd like to go to the dance with me?"

Andi kissed him. "What took you so long?" Wayne looked confused. "I've been crushing on you since I asked you if your nose grows silly." That was news to him but he hoped. She began to sing softly. "I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss…" She laughed a little as she sung the next part. "And hoping Pinocchio comes with it."

Wayne kissed her. "When you wish upon a star." They looked at each other forehead to forehead.

-v-

The third graders finally got the final script for their play and Ms. Carr did take a lot of Emma's suggestions. There were a couple that she didn't take and Emma wasn't bothered but there were a few that she didn't take that Emma was totally bothered by. She complained to her mom when she got home.

"Mommy, she wouldn't change Snow White taking the apple from the hag." Emma said with her arms folded and face frowned.

"But sweetheart, she listened to a lot of your suggestions. You have to compromise sometimes. You can't get everything you want."

"Yeah but you shouldn't take things from strangers and you didn't even do that."

"That's just how they like to tell the story. They don't know the truth."

"I don't like it."

It was really cute. Snow giggled to herself. "Sweetie, don't worry about it. Just represent me the best you can."

Oh she planned to…

It was time for the play and the children were doing a great job and who would have thought taking suggestions from an eight year old would make this a really good play, even for some third graders?

Emma played Snow White with a black wig on and wherever she felt like it was too dumb to not change, well she changed it herself, live. Ms. Carr shook her head.

Snow, Wayne, Giselle, Morgan and Andi were amongst the audience. Snow was recording with a video camera, she made a habit of recording things. Handy little gadget. And they said this world didn't have magic.

So it came to poisoned apple time and Snow covered her eyes because the little girl playing the hag said, "Here's a lovely apple for you little girl," and Emma yelled, "Stranger danger!"

The audience laughed.

"How did you know she would do that?" Giselle asked.

"Because she's _my_ daughter. I knew she wouldn't listen. Can't say I don't know where she gets it from." Snow shook her head. Well, at least Emma fought for what she believed in, right? That's what being a leader is and she is raising her to be a leader but when they got home…

"Emma! I told you not to do that." Snow said.

"The audience liked it."

"That's not the point. Your teacher listened to you, now she won't listen to you again and you left your classmates unprepared."

"No I didn't. I told them backstage. They knew what to do."

"You understand what I'm saying. Apologize to your teacher."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Okay…"

"Other than that, you did a wonderful job."

Emma hugged Snow then Wayne then went to bed.

"So you asked Andi! We have to get you something to wear to the dance." Snow said.

"Yeah. Thanks for encouraging me to ask her." Wayne hugged Snow. "Thanks for just being there for me."

"I'll always be there. That's what mothers do." Snow kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

-v-

Days later, Snow had to go up to Wayne's school. He got in trouble. He hadn't gotten in trouble in a long time.

He and two other boys were being accused of cheating on a test. The school had no tolerance for that so they were going to ban him from homecoming. The other two boys were outside the office and Wayne, the teacher and principal were in the office when Snow arrived.

"I wasn't cheating!" Wayne was frustrated and angry.

"I saw you." The teacher said.

"Looks can be deceiving." Wayne stated.

"Mrs. White, we have no tolerance for cheating." The principal informed.

"My son is not a cheater." Snow replied.

"I saw-" The teacher started.

"Like he said, looks can be deceiving. Wayne, were you cheating?" Snow asked.

"No." Wayne replied. Snow looked him in the eyes.

"He wasn't cheating." Snow stated.

"But I saw him give them the answers. " The teacher said.

"You saw me say, 'Leave me alone you're getting on my nerves.' They're not my friends, I don't even talk to them." Wayne explained.

"You have no evidence to the contrary, do you?" Snow inquired.

"Well, no…" The teacher said.

"Then you can't punish him based on your accusations and false observations." Snow said.

The teacher and principal were at a loss for words.

"Let's go, Wayne." Snow and Wayne left the office.

"You handled that well." Wayne said.

"I handled an entire kingdom, I can handle them."

Snow, Emma and Wayne had become a strong family unit over the years. Of course, love is the strongest magic of all.

So Wayne and Andi went to the homecoming dance together. The theme was "Night under the Stars" and they began to create their own magic together.


	3. Wish Upon A Star

_Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying. It's fun to write and figure out how these characters would be effected by these different circumstances._

* * *

Wish Upon a Star

Eight years later, Emma was sixteen, Wayne was twenty-four, Snow was forty-four. Luckily for Snow, compared to most people in this world, she only looked to be in her early thirties-ish. Apparently in their world, time moves slower so the older they get, the slower they age. Giselle still looked pretty young too so if anyone from their world were in this one they would age pretty gracefully.

Snow's obsession with finding Charming and everyone had increased a substantial amount. Sixteen years without her husband. Sixteen years, he and everyone else were cursed. It's just unacceptable.

Everything will happen in its own time they say. The curse will break in twenty-eight years they say. Well Snow was watching a different clock.

Wayne on the other hand was just enjoying manhood. He traveled the world for four years after he graduated high school, though the act of letting him go was not an easy one for Snow. He's been back for three years but has his own place and makes his living by crafting original pieces for wealthy people. He's doing pretty well in that regard.

As for Wayne and Andi, when he traveled the world, she went off to college so she's been back for three years as well and as of now, they're just friends but…

Wayne had a surprise for Andi. He blindfolded her and walked behind her. She had no idea where she was. He took the blindfold off, her mouth dropped. It was a beautiful night in central park where Wayne had decorated it with white lights and set up a picnic dinner and gave her a huge bouquet of roses.

"Nocchi, you did all this for me?"

"Of course. I don't just do this for anyone." They sat on the blanket and opened up the freshly cooked food. "So what's going on? You seeing someone?"

"Perhaps."

"I guess I'll just have to get rid of him."

"Nocchi."

"What? No one else can compete. Who else can give you what we have?"

"You have us out here in Central Park at night."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. I'm brave, remember." Wayne moved closer. Andi smiled. "You know I love you."

"I know… I love you too."

"Let's get back together. You're my wish upon a star."

"And you're the only kiss I've been dreaming of." They kissed.

-v-

Emma was having a sleepover with three of her friends, Britt, Nicole and Astrea. The first year of high school, Emma became friends with Britt from elementary school. Since they were the only ones they knew there, they naturally navigated toward each other. They were gathered around in the living room eating popcorn and wrapped in blankets.

"Tell us one of your stories, Emma." Nicole said.

"Okay… here's the story about Maleficent. It's not quite what you think it is."

"It never is with you." Britt said.

"So, once upon a time there was a black fairy named Maleficent who was one of the most powerful of the fairies. She was the fairy of the animals. One day Maleficent met a man and fell in love so they would sneak off together because fairies aren't supposed to fall in love. They're just supposed to be of service to others and the earth in different ways. So the Blue Fairy-"

"From Pinocchio?" Britt asked like it was ridiculous.

"Yes. She's the head fairy. She warned Mal to leave the man alone or she would be banned as a fairy and lose her wings but Mal didn't listen. She knew that love was the most beautiful thing and she wanted to experience it for herself so she gave up being a fairy for love."

"Her love must have been happy that they could truly be together." Astrea said.

"One would hope but nope, he kicked her to the curb for a princess so that he could be the next king."

"That's messed up." Nicole said.

"Yeah. He was so cold to Maleficent so now she was no longer a fairy and she was loveless. She went into a deep depression and started practicing dark magic so when the new king's princess was born Mal cursed her."

"Aurora." Astrea said.

"You got it so once she did that, she wreaked havoc on the land but she realized vengeance was empty and just secluded herself from everything and became even more depressed. After a while, she met The Evil Queen…"

"From Snow White?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah…"

"Somehow Snow White always seems to work her way into your stories." Britt remarked.

"Anywho, when she met her, the queen got her to come out of her depression and they went and basically magically set it off together and became friends but Mal couldn't just soak in terrorizing people, it wasn't her. She used to be a fairy, you know? So one of Mal's powers was to turn into a dragon and she met this guy who turned into a unicorn. They hit it off and fell in love for real. It was hot and heavy. Aside from that, later she traded her sleeping curse with The Evil Queen for this super dark curse which Mal already knew about because she kind of helped the guy who gave it to the queen get it in the first place but she wasn't quite sure what it was when she was helping him. I digress, Mal wanted the curse because she didn't want it to be used. It was ridiculous and way too far on the vengeance train but The Evil Queen's sanity had flown away like a bird in the winter. One thing Mal knew was that love was most important and vengeance was a dark and lonely road but as we all know, Prince Charming wakes Snow from the sleeping curse… much faster than Aurora's prince."

"I know what prince I'd choose." Nicole joked.

"So The Evil Queen wanted her curse back because the sleeping thing backfired and she wanted Snow to be miserable. Mal of course, refused so she and The Evil Queen got into a huge fight."

"I thought they were friends." Astrea said.

"Darkness has no limits to the depths it will go to get what it wants. Mal tried to warn her. Vengeance would only leave her lonelier than ever but The Queen felt love was weakness and Mal knew better so safe to say, friendship was over, therefore Maleficent went to… duhn duhn duuuhhhhn… Snow White. Two people with a common enemy can move mountains. Snow was with child and guess what, so was Maleficent."

"Oh snap!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Yeah so Mal asked Snow and Prince Charming to help her stop this curse because it wouldn't just affect Snow, it would affect all of the land. They were hesitant to work with Mal but she was their best chance to save their kingdom and their unborn child. After working with Mal, they realized she wasn't as evil as her reputation preceded. She had a heart. All she wanted was to save her child but The Queen was in the way and she still was because she found out they were working together to stop her."

"How'd she find out?" Nicole asked.

"You know, mirror, mirror on the wall. Anyway, the queen came for Mal and since Mal's baby was in an egg because you know, sometimes she was a dragon Mal sent her egg through a portal to protect her baby from The Queen and the curse. Then The Queen locked Mal in a dungeon in dragon form until the curse was cast. The End."

"But wait. What happened to Mal's baby?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know."

"You can't just not have an ending when you change the story all up." Britt said.

"Okay… she lived and was adopted by dwarfs. Is that better?"

Wayne came in the apartment.

"Wayne!" Emma exclaimed then ran over to hug him and didn't let go as he walked across the room. This is my big bro, Wayne. Wayne, you know Britt, that's Nicole and Astrea."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Wayne said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Astrea walked over but the other girls were dazed too.

Wayne raised his eyebrows, surprised by the bold young girl's flirting. "Where's mom?"

"Video store. She should be on her way-" The door closed. "Mommy!" Emma exclaimed,

"Are you girls having fun?" Snow asked.

"Yes!" They all replied.

"Hi son." Snow greeted Wayne.

"Did you get anything good?" Emma went through the bag of movies. "Wow mom, could you get anymore Disney?" Emma asked sarcastically for that was all that was in the bag.

Emma handed a couple of movies to Astrea and Snow noticed a strange birthmark shaped like a star on her wrist. She stood still for a moment then took a couple of movies and went in her room, Wayne followed.

"Why _did_ you rent all those? I know ninety percent of those are stories based on home."

"… I'm trying to find clues. Someone clearly knew a lot about our world. Though they bent the truth a lot, I'm sure there's something there." Snow explained and pulled out her big chart and notes.

"Whoa." Wayne reacted because it was so much. "I may have been looking into this stuff a little myself. Let me help you. Two heads are better than one."

"Okay. I think I would have lost it if I kept going any longer."

"Don't fret. Pinocchio's here." They laughed.

Back in the living room, the girls searched for a movie to watch.

"Your brother's a hottie." Astrea said.

"Whatever dreams you're having, you can let it go." Emma said.

"My dreams are just beginning." Nicole said.

Emma shook her head.

"Let's watch, _The Parent Trap."_ Nicole suggested. The girls' agreed, sat in front of the television and put the tape in the VCR.

"So Keith and I broke up again." Britt revealed.

"What did he do, cheat?" Nicole asked.

"Again?" Astrea added.

Britt gave her a side eye look.

"It's true." Astrea stated.

"Why does he keep doing this to me?"

"Because it's not true love and it's fine. We're sixteen. The love you're searching for will come eventually, maybe tomorrow, maybe next year, maybe twenty years from now but believe me, he's not it." Emma explained.

"How do you know? You've barely even dated." Britt questioned.

"That's because I don't want someone who just wants me because I'm popular, they think I'm pretty and they want to get in my pants. If it's not genuine, I don't want it. When the right guy does come, I'll be ready. My parents have the best love story I've ever heard and I'm not settling for anything less."

"So where's your dad?" Britt asked since apparently her parent's love story was so epic, so she claimed but in all the years of knowing her, she's never once seen Emma's father.

Emma sighed. "He's with family for serious matters but we'll all be together again one day." She tried to be upbeat but she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"At least you know where you come from. I love my parents. They're wonderful people but I wonder where I come from and they can't answer that." Astrea stated.

"I can't imagine how that must feel but I'm sure one day you'll find out. You just have to let it happen but enjoy what you do have." Emma said.

"Emma, always the mascot for hope." Nicole said.

"I try. I got it honest."

-v-

At school, the junior prom was coming up and the girls were waiting to be asked. Emma was fairly popular. She had a small group of friends but the whole school knew who she was and liked her. She was class president, in the poetry club, on the fencing team and was a cheerleader. She kept herself busy. So a lot of jerks asked her out, trying to get points for dating one of the most popular girls in school.

Another guy headed in Emma's direction. She rolled her eyes. She already knew how this guy was.

"Emma, you can go with me to the prom and we can hook up afterward if you're down."

She frowned and elbowed him in his chest so hard he almost bucked to the floor.

"As if." Emma said. "The next guy who asks me to the prom better approach me like a gentlemen asking to escort a princess or I will show you what a princess can do to the likes of a disrespectful little boy. Do not let the baby doll dresses and sweet exterior fool you. Carry on." Emma spoke to the entire student body who was standing in the hallway then continued down the hall to her locker. She opened it then heard a guy call her name.

"What?" She was irritated at this point. She turned to him. She knew him, Eri from poetry club. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I get it. I just wanted to say, 'Roses are red, violets are blue. Please do me this honor of spending prom night with you."

"Eri, that was sweet. Thanks, it's refreshing. Of course I'll go with you."

"We're friends. I knew I'd have fun with you."

Emma finally had an escort to the prom and she couldn't wait to find a dress. If she didn't find a date, she would've gone alone but going with a friend was much better.

She went to Andalasia, Giselle's store after school.

"Mom, Giselle, I need a dress for prom, something nice that makes a statement but not so much that I can't out due myself next year.

Snow and Giselle looked at each other and smiled.

"We have the perfect dress for you." Giselle went to get the dress.

"I'm excited for the prom. It's kind of like your first ball. The closest you'll get in this world anyway." Snow said.

"I know!" Emma exclaimed then sat next to her mom.

"Your friend Astrea, what's she about?" Snow asked.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "She's cool. She's becoming one of my best friends. She has nice parents, they adopted her as a baby." Snow nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"… I think she may be Maleficent's daughter. That birthmark she has, I saw it a lot when I was working with Maleficent. She said it was her love's symbol or something. She's the right age."

"Wow."

"Does she know who her blood parents are?"

"Not at all. What are the chances I'd become friends with Maleficent's daughter?"

"Destiny has a way of finding us no matter what path we take. If it is truly meant to be, it will be no matter what you do… I don't know for sure but my gut says I'm right."

Giselle brings out a red dress, beautiful, not too over the top but certainly fitting for a princess.

"It's perfect!" Emma exclaimed. "Thank you. I am going to go try it on." She excitedly ran into the dressing room with the dress and came back a few moments later looking stunning in the mermaid dress. "I don't know how you guys wore corsets _all the time_ but how do I look?"

Snow was at a lost for words. "Wow… Beautiful."

Emma smiled. "Guess it's a winner. Going to go take it off." Emma left the room and Snow began balling her eyes out. She was holding it in and couldn't hold it anymore.

"Aww! What's wrong?" Giselle asked but it hit her right afterward. She missed her husband.

"We were supposed to experience our lives, our baby growing up together and he missed all of it. I miss him so much it hurts. I've been trying to stay strong for sixteen years and every year it gets harder and harder. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Snow cried. Giselle embraced her friend.

Emma caught the last part of that as she was walking back out to the front of the store but she stopped behind the wall and just slid down to the floor as her eyes welled up too. She could always see her mom trying to stay strong but she knew how much it hurt her to not only be away from her dad but everyone else she considered family and friends. She also knew it bothered her that she was able to live her life while everyone else was God knows where in this world cursed. She wanted to protect the people in her kingdom and she felt like every year this curse went on she was failing them. There was no one in the world Emma was closer to so she had a great sensing for what her mom was feeling. She was very observant and would catch a lot even when her mom tried to hide it.

On the other hand, Emma had a lot of her mother's qualities but was a lot bubblier and even more hopeful. Her mom instilled some great qualities in her but Emma had a pretty decent life compared to her mother so it was easy to stay that way. She also had a habit of saving face when her emotions were welling up inside. Maybe it didn't affect her as much as it affected her mom but it did bother her that she didn't have her dad. She wanted what Giselle's family had and after hearing how wonderful her father was, she fantasized about him being around more than she fantasized about her own true love, whoever that may be.

That night, Emma slept in her mom's room feeling that neither of them wanted to be alone.

The next day, Wayne came over. He said he had a gift for them. It was a two foot flat rectangular shaped thing that was covered up.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

Wayne took the cover off and revealed it. It was a portrait he drew of Charming.

"Oh my God." Snow uttered.

"Who is it?" Emma asked.

"It's your father." Snow revealed.

"Really? Wow. How did you do this?"

"It was hard trying to draw it from memory but luckily my memory is pretty good. I remember sitting under the round table in the months before the curse trying to draw some of you. Needless to say, I've gotten much better since then. I drew one of my father too. I figured you two would appreciate this."

"It feels so good to see his face, even if it's just in a picture."

"It feels good just to know what he looks like."

"Thank you." Snow said before they hugged him.

-v-

A few weeks later was junior prom. Emma went with her friend Eri and had a good time. They shared a dance but he kept looking at Britt the entire time.

"Why didn't you just ask her?" Emma asked.

"I'm so sorry." Eri said.

"It's fine. I know how you feel about her. It's in all of your poems."

"She doesn't like me and besides, she has a boyfriend."

"He's a jerk and they broke up anyway. You won't know what could be unless you try. You have to fight for what you want."

"What about you? You never have a boyfriend."

"I date a lot when a guy is nice and talks to me like he has common sense but I'm not in a rush. Who is for me, is for me and it will happen whenever it happens. I might meet him tomorrow, I might meet him ten years from now in a land far, far away but it'll happen. I'm just taking life as it comes and enjoying. Responsibility is ahead but right now I can relax."

"You're so very well rounded."

"I have to give the credit to my mother but enough about me, go get your girl."

Eri looked at Emma and smiled then headed toward Britt. Emma went outside, looked up at the sky and made a wish upon a star...


	4. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Almost a year later, Snow and Wayne collected a whole lot more notes. They felt like they were closer than ever. They were staring at the board of notes wondering what's missing. They figured out that Walt Disney was an author amongst many over time and that is how their stories have been told. Feels kind of like an invasion of privacy but okay, half of it isn't true anyway. They think everyone who was cursed may be nearby where they were when they came here.

"You've done a great job." They heard and it scared the hell out of them because they were the only ones in the room. They turned to their right and there was an old man with white hair, the sorcerer's apprentice.

"You!" Snow exclaimed in shock. "How did you- How are you-"

"The benefits of being the apprentice. I thought you may want some help finding your way to everyone."

"Of course." Snow said.

"Everyone is in a town called Storybrooke, Maine. It's near the forest where you both came through. You'll be able to enter the town because you're from our world." The Apprentice informed.

"Why are you just telling us now? Why not seventeen years ago?" Snow inquired.

"I felt bad. I thought you should know."

That answer didn't satisfy Snow but okay… "Maleficent's baby. Did she live? Is it Emma's friend, Astrea?"

"It is." The Apprentice replied before he disappeared.

-v-

Emma got out of school early and stopped by a convenience store on her way home. She just wanted to pick up some junk food. As she was adding items to her basket she looked over and saw this handsome brunette guy stealing. She felt for him, he must really be hungry. She put her basket down, took out her ten dollars and went over to the guy.

"Excuse me." She said, startling the guy because he thought he had gotten caught. "I think you dropped this." She tried to hand him the ten dollars.

"No, I didn't." He replied, honestly. She kind of thought it was funny. Being honest yet stealing at the same time but she figured he really needed the food and really didn't have any money.

"Well, I guess finders keepers." She handed him the ten dollar bill.

"Uh… no."

"No?"

"No."

"Alrighty then." Emma turned around then pretended to drop the money and walked out of the store.

The guy didn't get this girl. She must've seen him stealing and wanted to help but… He picked up the money then ran after her.

"Wait!" He yelled. She turned around. "Here."

"Wow. You're really stubborn." Emma stated.

"Apparently not as much as you. Take it. I know what you're trying to do but I don't deserve it."

"Can you buy yourself something to eat?" He wanted to lie but didn't. Emma took her money back. "You know what, let me treat you to a Big Mac. I won't take no for an answer."

"Are you always this kind to strangers?"

"I try to be kind to everyone. Kindness is a virtue."

"That is true."

"So will you accept?"

"I have a feeling I don't have a choice."

"You don't."

The guy laughed. "How do you know I'm not a murderer?"

"How do you know I can't kick your ass?"

He smiled and nodded his head, impressed with her spunk and sass. He noticed her book bag. "What are you, a college student?"

"…Yeah! Freshmen." Lies!

"Cool. Let me lock my car. I'm Neal by the way."

"Emma." They shook hands before he ran over to lock his yellow bug.

-v-

Emma and Neal went to McDonalds and talked while they enjoyed their Big Mac and fries.

"So if you don't mind me asking, why do you steal?"

Neal sighed. "I'm not proud of it or anything. My dad abandoned me when I was fourteen. I was on my own, I did it to survive and got good at it."

"Sorry… I can understand. I haven't been through it myself but my mom, she came from a wealthy family and after her father died, her step-mother kicked her out when she was eighteen and pretty much did the same thing until someone took her in."

"Wow. That's cold. It must've been a real adjustment."

"Yeah but she's a survivor. She can adapt to anything. So how old are you?"

"Twenty-four… Thanks for the meal, princess."

She smiled. "My pleasure. You were refreshing to hang out with."

"Same here."

"We could do it again… if you want."

"Yeah, I'd like that. Next time, my treat."

"But you don't have any-"

"I will figure it out."

"You're going to steal it."

"I am not. Pick a day and I'll make it happen."

"Next Friday at five."

"It's a date.

-v-

Wayne was hanging out at his apartment with Andi. She had her legs across his thigh while they were on the couch. He pulled out a business card and showed her.

"Geppetto's Son." She read. It had a picture of a wooden boy on it. "Wow, it's like hiding in plain sight."

"That's the name I'm going with for my business. I sell so many original pieces and they're not cheap either. I'm doing pretty well." Wayne explained.

"Of course you are. Not many people possess your level of skills. It's like magic. You should sell your art too. You will make a fortune."

"I appreciate your belief in me." They kissed. "So we're pretty sure we know where to find everyone who has been cursed. We're ready to find them."

"That's great. When?"

"After Emma graduates. She deserves to finish this year in peace with her friends."

"So once you find everyone including your father, where does that leave us?"

"I like to believe that true love conquers all and we can figure it out."

"I don't know. He created you. You've waited seventeen years to see him again. His life is there and mine is here and you can't choose between me and your father."

"I'm sticking to my argument, true love conquers all. I'm not going to give up before I even have a chance to try. I love you Andalasia." He kissed her forehead.

-v-

The next Friday, Emma met Neal after her student government meeting and he took her to a free concert in the park where Train was the headliner. They had a blast then took a walk through the park.

"That was fun." Emma said.

"If you're up for a little adventure we can have just a little more fun before the night is over." Neal said.

"Let's do it!"

They snuck into a closed amusement park and played around then just hung out on the carousel.

"This was the best night ever. Do you have anything else up your sleeve?" Emma asked.

"I've been coming up with ways to have fun for ten years so I'm sure I do but you know, you're a good girl on a good path and I don't want to steer you from it."

"I can decide for myself and you can't steer me from anything. Maybe I want a little edge in my life. I know my boundaries. And maybe you need a little light in your life and that would be me. You're not a bad person, you just caught a bad break and that doesn't scare me."

They touched hands then slowly locked them together.

Emma and Neal continued to meet up and hang out for months. He didn't have a phone and she told him she didn't have one because she couldn't have him calling the house phone since her mom knew nothing about him. She's never lied to her mom like this, she felt bad about it. In fact, she's never lied so much in her life. It felt icky but she was really falling hard for Neal.

Often, Neal would sneak into a motel room after people would leave and stay there. He'd also keep whatever they left behind. It was the most comfortable he could ever get.

"Look, a dream catcher." Neal picked it up.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes… What's yours?" Emma asked.

"I guess I just dream of a home, stability, a family. I don't need much. That would make me happy. What about you?"

"I just want my family all together… and I want to always feel like I do right now."

"I love you. I've never loved anyone like this before."

"I love you too." They kissed… and a kiss led to a whole lot more than that.

That was a first time to remember. They laid there cuddled together. It was no doubt the love was real. It was the feeling Emma always hoped she'd experience some day. She looked at the time and realized she had totally lost track.

"I have to go. I'm sorry. Can you take me home?" Emma rushed to get dressed.

"Sure but I don't think the bug is going to turn into a pumpkin once the clock strikes twelve." Neal joked. Emma laughed but this was not funny.

"My mom is going to turn _me_ into a pumpkin if I don't get home in like… five minutes." She thought and she already knew she'd be past her curfew. All these months of lying was about to be blown in one night.

Emma walked in the apartment a half hour past her curfew. Her mom was waiting on the couch. She figured that would be the case.

"Where the hell have you been?" Snow asked.

"I was- um uh- had to- was um…" Emma stuttered.

"English please. Have a seat." Emma sat down on the couch. "Who's the boy?" Snow asked.

"Wow, we're just going to go right there huh." Emma thought. "Um… uh."

"I just want to warn you that you don't want to see the side of me that's going to come out if you lie to me again. Truth. Spill it."

"…His name is Neal."

"Neal. I've never heard of him or met him so I automatically don't trust him."

"He's a good guy, I promise!"

"Then why don't I know about him. You tell me everything. Now, all of a sudden you're lying to me, sneaking around and coming in when you feel like it. So why are you lying?"

"He may be just a little bit older."

"What's a little bit? Twenty-one?"

"Twenty-four and he may be a bit of a thief but his father abandoned him when he was fourteen. He was on his own. You can relate to that, right?"

"Don't do that. I am beyond heated with you right now Emma. Beyond."

"This age difference would be nothing in our world."

"We're not in our world. It's against the law here so why is he pushing it?"

"He thinks I'm eighteen and in college."

"You can't start a relationship with a lie. I know I taught you that."

"I know. I feel bad."

"Feel bad enough to tell him the truth and not because you got caught in a lie like you just did."

"I know this is all kind of bad but aside from the occasional hard headedness that I inherited from you by the way, I've been the perfect child. I'm good, I make straight A's, I'm involved in positive activities and I do charity. I know the day is going to come when I have to save an entire kingdom from a curse. I mean, of course I want to do that but it's a lot of responsibility that I didn't ask for. I always consider other people, it's who I am but for once I just wanted to do what I wanted, something that really made me happy. I just wanted to have fun and be a kid, not always thinking about this destiny that's hanging over my head."

"So your idea of being a kid was lying about your age and dating a man seven years older than you?"

"… You got me there. But everything else I said was true. He's a good guy, mom and I love him so much. You have no idea. This is real. It's true love. I know it. I've waited patiently and it came sooner than I imagined but there's no time on love, or age. Didn't you hear that Aaliyah song, _Age Ain't Nothing but A-_ Of course you didn't. Anyway, he makes me happy."

Snow didn't want to refute Emma's argument. She could be right. "Tell him the truth… and you're grounded." Snow said before she went to bed.

"Clearly." Emma replied in her mind. It sucked though because spring break was coming up.

On Monday, Emma left the poetry club early so that she could meet Neal. She had to be in the house at 5:30 so she didn't have time to waste. She found him at their meeting spot. He smiled as she headed in his direction. They hugged and kissed.

"Hey babe. I missed you." Neal said.

"Not as much as I've missed you… Unfortunately, we're going to have to miss each other for a while. I'm going away for a few weeks. I'll come see you as soon as I get back." Still lying. She figured she'd stop after she was off her punishment.

"Wow. Weeks. My heart." He clutched his chest and they laughed. "Where are you going?"

"Oh. Washington, D.C." Okay, last lie.

"That's nice. I haven't been there yet. Well you enjoy every moment."

"Unfortunately, I can't hang out today so I guess I'll see you when I get back. I love you. Don't you forget it."

"I love you too and you better not ever forget it either."

Emma went home and Wayne was there. She knew she was about to get the third degree.

"So you have a boyfriend." Wayne said.

"Here we go… I'm not telling you anything so that you can go all protective big brother on him."

"That's my job, protecting you. If I don't, I might turn back into wood." Wayne joked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "When did you get comfortable enough to joke about that?"

"I grew up, matured and your mom and Andi helped me with that… Wait don't change the subject."

"Already did." Emma picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at him and it led to a fun pillow fight between the siblings.

Weeks went by and Emma was still grounded, spring break had come and gone. She had no idea when it would be over and it was driving her crazy. She's never been in big enough trouble to be grounded like this. Usually it'd be something small like, no allowance for a week or miss a night out with her friends or no phone over the weekend but this indefinite grounding takes the cake. Not only did she have to go home right after whatever school activity she had on any given day, she couldn't even use the phone. A teenager with no phone for this long is torture. Of course it's not a big deal to her mom, she grew up without phones and barely uses it now but gosh! It's been so long, she wondered if her mom forgot she was grounded to begin with. Emma knew one thing for sure, she wasn't going to miss curfew or lie to her mom again. Nope. Lesson learned!

Emma went to school which had been the highlight of the past month and felt awful. Emma headed to the lunchroom with Astrea and Nicole. She and Nicole had their cheerleading uniforms on. It was game night. On their way there, they saw some big jocks bullying the least popular girl in their class, Lola. Emma hated stuff like that. Emma went over to them.

"Leave her alone!" Emma yelled pushing one of the big jocks out of the way. "Why don't you go pick on a guy who can kick your ass, better yet, go learn how to read then go look up the word kindness."

"What the hell is your problem?" One of the jocks grunted.

Emma ignored them so they walked away. Lola was thankful. Emma just didn't like to see other people hurt. The girls continued to the lunchroom.

"Emma, you look awful." Astrea said.

"Thanks." Emma replied sarcastically.

"I don't mean it like that, I'm just concerned." Astrea said.

"Me too. I don't think you're well enough to cheer today." Nicole added.

"I'm fine. I never get sick."

"You know what they say about _never_." Astrea said.

They got to the lunchroom and that lunchroom smell hit Emma and she went running to the girls' room.

Astrea and Nicole shared a look then ran after her. After Emma threw up in the toilet and came back out to wash her face her friends got really serious with her.

"Girl, go to the damn nurse. I know you don't want to let the team down or whatever but they'll get over it." Nicole said.

"The nurse will just send me home to sleep and eat soup."

"You need to sleep and eat some damn soup." Nicole said.

"If you don't go to the nurse yourself, we will drag you there kicking and screaming if we have to." Astrea said.

Of course Emma was stubborn but it's nice to have good friends who care so she went to the nurse, they didn't have to drag her. She was pretty sure they were serious when they said they'd do it by force.

Emma told the nurse how she felt.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant, dear?"

"N-" She almost answered without hesitation but then she thought about it. Her eyes widened. "Oh! Oh. Oh no. Oh boy. Is it hot in here? It's hot. I think it's hot." Emma fanned herself.

"No dear. It's cold as the North Pole in here because these crazy people won't turn the heat on like it's already spring. Last I checked the ground hog saw its shadow." The nurse said with an attitude.

This little venting the nurse just did distracted Emma from her panic for a moment. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Sorry. I'm going to send you home for the day. I'll call your mom."

"Thanks. Please, don't tell her I'm probably pregnant. I'll tell her. I swear."

Emma left school and stopped by the store, not the one where she met Neal because she didn't want to run into him. She was supposed to be away. She picked up a pregnancy test, went home, took it and waited forever for the results. Well, it was two minutes but it felt like forever. The timer went off and she rushed to see the results. Positive.

"Oh boy." Emma said.

Emma went to Giselle's store and Snow came over with her arms wide open for a hug.

"Aww, my baby's sick. We never get sick." Snow said as she held Emma. They went over to the couch and sat as Snow held her and she laid her head on her chest. She was such a mommy's baby and she didn't mind.

"Mommy, I have something to tell you." She said still cuddled there like a baby.

"Tell me anything sweetheart."

"There's a slight chance your baby is having a baby."

Long pause… Giselle decided to give them a minute.

"What?" Snow questioned.

"Actually, it's not slight. It's definite."

Pause.

"What?" Clearly Snow was in a state of shock. "What?" She repeated.

Emma finally sat up. "Mom."

"You're having a baby with this man I have yet to meet and just heard about a month ago?" Snow finally was out of her initial state of shock.

"We've been together for months though."

"Emma, he doesn't even know how old you are or where you come from."

"I know."

"How is he going to take care of this baby? He's a thief. He can't afford it. What if he goes to jail?"

"He won't. I know him. He'll find a way. He will only want the best for his child."

Snow massaged her forehead. "I need to meet him, tomorrow. Tonight would be better."

"Mom, I just found out. I haven't even told him yet."

"Clock is ticking. You really need to tell him the truth now."

"Does this mean I'm not grounded anymore?"

"Just go tell him the truth and make sure he's in my living room between tonight and tomorrow."

"I'm guessing if he's not you're going to track him down and find him yourself."

"You know me well."

Emma nodded then got up and headed toward the door.

"Emma!" Snow called as she stood from the couch. Emma turned to her. "We're in this together."

Emma smiled and ran over to hug her mom. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too."

Emma ran out of the store. "I hope this goes well. Why did I lie? I've really gotten myself into it this time. Well he said he dreamed of having a family. Dreams _do_ come true."


	5. Selfless, Brave, Truthful

Selfless, Brave and Truthful

Emma set off to find Neal. She was concerned about how this would go. How could she not be? She lied about her age, she's pregnant and to top it off she's telling him she's not from this world and hopefully he wouldn't think she was crazy. She truly believed that love conquered all so she hoped it would conquer this. Her parents dealt with much worst and though she hadn't physically witnessed it, what she was told has been the blueprint for the love she wanted to experience, hopefully without the finding and losing each other regularly.

Emma didn't see Neal in his normal hang outs so she figured he must've found a room at the motel he sneaks into so she went there and saw his yellow bug parked. She wasn't sure which room so she broke into his car and waited for him.

Soon enough, Neal got in his car and Emma scared the hell out of him when she popped up out from the back seat.

"Emma! How did you get in here?"

"I'm observant and a fast learner."

"You know I didn't want you to pick that up."

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Don't worry. I won't rob any liquor stores." Emma laughed. "Actually I got it from my mom. Don't ask." Emma climbed in the front seat.

"Well I'm happy to see you." They kissed.

"Same here. Where are you going?"

"To hang out with a friend but I'd much rather be with you."

"Actually, I have to talk to you about a few things."

They went to Central Park where the horse and carriages would pass by. It was a place that actually brought Neal some comfort.

"What's up?" Neal asked.

"A lot… I've lied to you." Neal looked concerned. "I'm not eighteen or in college."

"What? How old are you?" He was calm but bothered.

"Seventeen."

"Are you serious? I have stayed out of jail all this time and this going to be what does it."

"You're not going jail… You still love me, right?"

"Of course I love you. There's no on and off switch."

"Good. There's something else you need to know. I'm pregnant."

Neal sat frozen for a moment. "I knew I was going to steer you off your path. I'm sorry."

"I told you, you can't steer me from anything. I'm still on my path, there's just going to be more passengers in the car."

"Your mom must want to kill me."

"Yeah but she mostly wants to kill me. She's supportive. It'll be fine as long as we're in this together. We are in this together, aren't we?"

"Of course. I wouldn't abandon you and our child." Neal took her hand. "Aww man, how am I going to take care of a child?" Neal tilted his head back and put his free hand on his forehead.

"I have one more big reveal."

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"You may not believe this part but I swear it's all true."

"There's not much I don't believe so try me."

Emma laughed because he'd never heard anything like this before, she thought. "This sounds crazy but I'm not from this world. I'm from a place called Misthaven where all these 'fairy tales' are real. They're not just stories…"

"Oh no. No. No. No. No. No. No. No." Neal got up and started pacing.

"I know how it sounds but it's the truth!" Emma insisted.

"I know!"

Whoa. Now Emma was the frozen one. Didn't see that one coming? "What do you mean you know?"

"Ugh. I know because… I'm from the same place."

"What? You said your father abandoned you when you were fourteen."

"Yeah! My father, Rumpelstiltskin abandoned me in The Enchanted Forest when I was fourteen because we made a deal to come to this world without magic together but he was so afraid of losing his power he let me come here alone."

" _You're_ Rumpelstiltskin's son? This is unbe-freaking-lievable. Is Neal even your real name?"

"It's Baelfire actually."

"Baelfire? Baelfire? Baelfire. Actually, I kind of like that… Wait, Rumpelstiltskin has been looking for his son for centuries. How the hell old are _you?_ "

"Uh… About 150 but I got stuck in Neverland for most of that time so I'm twenty-four if you ignore when I was actually born."

"Looks like I wasn't the only one with secrets. I'd say we're even."

"My father can't find me. I've been running from him for nearly two centuries."

"The man corrupted people and had an entire kingdom cursed just to find you and after this long, he's beyond persistent. If that's not determination, I don't know what is. You should at least talk to him."

"He used dark magic to do all that. That's exactly why I came here in the first place. Why would he think I would want anything to do with him?"

"Clearly, he's not going to give up. At least tell him to his face. How long are you going to run? You've been alone for too long. You have to stop. Besides, this curse, I'm the one who has to break it and I'm guessing once it's broken he'll have his sights on you."

"You can't do that."

"I have to! Didn't you hear, entire kingdom? This includes my father. Because of this, I've never met him and my mom has spent seventeen years without her true love."

"See the havoc he reeks?"

"He must love you to do all this."

"He loves his power."

"What are you going to do? We have a baby on the way and the curse is going to be broken."

"Looks like I have no choice but to face him." Neal sat down, defeated.

"We both have to be selfless, brave and truthful. True reward will come from those actions. We have to be the example for our baby so they don't make the same mistakes as those before us."

"Isn't that from Pinocchio? You know, I always wondered why you always quoted Disney movies. I just thought you were a Disney fiend."

"No. I'm not, there are too many lies."

"Believe me, I know. Peter Pan's no walk in the park, worst villain you could ever meet. He's my grandfather, by the way."

"How the hell- You know what, another time. But speaking of Pinocchio, my brother? Not my blood brother, he's actually Pinocchio."

"Wow. Next thing you're going to tell me is your mother is Cinderella."

"Actually, it's Snow White. My mom was friends with her though. By the way, my mom wants to meet you by tomorrow night, tonight would be better, she says."

"I don't know, I need to let this all sink in. She's Snow White so she's nice, right?"

"Totally… but not that nice. Be prepared to be grilled like a burger at a barbeque." Neal tilted his head back. "You should probably figure out how you're going to get a job before then because if you don't… well just come up with something."

-v-

Later that night, Snow was writing a few things down in her notebook concerning the curse when Emma walked in followed by a nervous, stressed out Neal.

"Mom, this is Neal." Emma announced, nervous but also proud to say that this was her man.

Snow was definitely in mother bear mode at the moment. If he could win her over, things would go smoothly.

"Hello Mrs. White? Mrs. Charming? Your highness? I don't really know what to call you." Neal went to shake her hand.

Emma thought that was the cutest thing.

"Snow is fine." Snow said. Emma and Neal sat down.

"I see why they call you the fairest of them all. I see where Emma gets her beauty."

"Don't think that just because I'm Snow White, the charming thing is going to work."

"I was just stating an observation."

"Thanks." Snow was still giving him the side eye. "So my daughter has finally told you the truth about everything, I see."

"Yes I have and again, I'm sorry about all the lies to both of you. That's all over but mom, you won't believe the truth I found out about Neal."

"Do you two know anything about each other?"

"We know each other really well, I promise. Anyway, Neal is, wait for it… Rumpelstiltskin's son."

" _You're_ Rumpelstiltskin's son?" Snow had the same reaction as Emma.

"You two are a lot alike, you know." Neal pointed out.

"Like I said, like David and I, destiny will always find you."

"Who's David?" Neal wondered aloud.

"My father. You didn't really think his name was Charming, did you?" Emma replied.

Neal just shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess this is all a part of some strange grand design, or universal plan." Snow thought. "Okay so I understand why you've led the lifestyle you've led but how are you going take care of a baby?"

"I'll find a way. It's just that, I haven't gone to school here, all my documents are forged… But I love Emma and I will do everything to be there for her and our baby." He replied with such conviction and Snow bought it. She saw what Emma saw in him so she let her guard down a bit.

"Okay. We'll figure it out." Snow said sweetly. Neal was relieved and a little surprised. "I haven't told Emma this yet but we know where to look for everyone in this curse. We wanted to set off to find them after Emma's graduation but now I guess we should wait until after the baby's born."

"Oh. Mom, I'm so sorry that's getting pushed back because of this." Emma felt so badly about that.

"It's okay. We need to worry about a healthy baby. Stressing while you're pregnant is no good. I would know. Also, it is confirmed that Astrea is in fact Maleficent's daughter."

"And the plot thickens, or rather, there are a lot more passengers coming along for this ride than we expected." Emma said.

"Definitely. Neal, where do you sleep?"

"Uh… In my car usually."

"… You can stay here." Snow said with much hesitance but she couldn't let the boy sleep in his car, especially since they're practically family now. In the Enchanted Forest, a lot of people get married at sixteen so although this was a big deal and kind of frustrating, it wasn't as big as it may be for people in this world. "On the couch!" Snow added.

"I understand. Thank you." Neal said.

-v-

A couple days went by, Neal was staying on the couch. Things were going well. Snow talked to Wayne about letting Neal work with him. He agreed but gave Neal a hard time for a while. Wayne didn't play about Emma, that was his baby.

Until then, Emma invited her friends over since she was no longer grounded and she let them in on the news.

"No way. You're having a baby?" Nicole asked in disbelief.

"That's unexpected. You're the responsible one who always has the good advice. So what are you going to do? Adoption or something?" Astrea asked.

"No. I can do it."

"What makes you think you can take care of a baby? You're seventeen." Britt said.

"I'm not alone. I have my mom, my brother and Neal."

"Ohana. Ohana means family, family means no one gets left behind." Nicole said. That left Astrea wondering why she was left behind.

"I want to say this, you three have been my best friends and I don't know what is coming of this next year but let's make our time together special." Emma said.

There was only two months until graduation, four months until Britt and Nicole would go away to college. Astrea was just going to Cornell University, it wasn't far. Six months until Emma's eighteenth birthday. In eight months, Emma was due to go into labor. A few months after that, they planned to go rescue everyone from Storybrooke.

"In the meantime, can we keep this whole pregnancy thing between us? It's really early and I don't want to be the talk of the school."

"Sure." Nicole and Astrea answered in unison.

"Let's go finish our homework." Emma said. She, Astrea and Nicole headed toward the door. "Britt, are you coming?"

"Yeah. I think I dropped my lip gloss. I'll be right out as soon as I find it." Britt replied.

"Okay." Emma responded then she, Astrea and Nicole walked out.

Britt was sitting by the pillows on Emma's bed and she happened to feel what felt like a book under one of them. She figured it was a diary so once the other girls left the room, she grabbed the book from under the pillows, glanced through it and confirmed that it was in fact Emma's diary so she put it in her bag for further review and walked out claiming she found the lip gloss.

Later, the girls left and Emma and Neal were hanging out on the couch. Snow was cleaning the kitchen.

"I know this is a crazy thing to ask but prom is coming up in a month. Would you be my escort?" Emma asked, those big blue eyes pleading.

"I'm a little old, aren't I?" Neal questioned.

"I think we've both established how old we are. It'll be like a ball!"

"I'm not the type who would have been invited to those."

"You are now that you're with a princess."

"I'll go. I'll do anything to make you happy." Neal kissed her.

Emma smiled. "Goodnight." She went over and hugged Snow then went to her room. She sat down to write in her diary but when she reached under her pillow, there was nothing there. She looked under the bed, around the room and nothing so she ran out of her room. "Mom! I looked everywhere, have you seen my diary?" Snow didn't see it and Neal didn't even know she had one. Emma was bothered but went to bed hoping it would show up tomorrow but it didn't.

Weeks went by, no diary and it was really on Emma's mind but no time to worry now because it's prom time! Emma was out getting ready for the occasion and Neal was home with Snow for a moment before she left home again.

"I know you've only known me for a month and Emma and I have only been together six months but I love her dearly, infinitely. I don't have much to offer except to be good to her and our baby but I'm asking for your blessing for her hand in marriage." Neal said.

Snow took a moment to answer as she gathered her thoughts then said, "Did you know Prince Charming was not actually born a prince?"

"No." He was surprised.

"He was a shepherd who grew up on a farm. His twin brother was adopted to a king and when he died they needed David to take his place. In that place, he was supposed to marry King Midas' daughter but then he met me. Needless to say, true love won in the end… I spent many of years living in the forest and bunking with other people just to survive… I said all that to say, I don't care about what you have. I just care about what you can give to my daughter and grandchild in the most important ways. I believe you are a man, I can trust her body, mind and soul with and I hardly trust anyone when it comes to my baby. So…" Snow took her engagement ring off and put it in Neal's hand. "Yes. You have my blessing."

"But this is all you have of your husband."

"No. Our love is in our hearts and souls. The ring was his mother's and he gave it to me. True love follows this ring wherever it goes. He would want Emma to have it. "

"Do you think he'd approve?"

"Uh… You'd have to grow on him. He'd be a bit tougher but I think in the end he'd like you. Ironically, you're a lot like us."

"Thank you."

That night, Neal was sharp in his tux and Emma was beautiful in her baby blue ball gown with touches of feathers on the shoulders, very Enchanted Forest. Her hair was up, make up was flawless and she was glowing.

Of course Snow had the camera going non-stop. It was her favorite little gadget in this world. Then they headed to prom. The theme this year was Fairy Tale Land, it was not at all Emma's idea. She made an entrance and totally stopped the show for the moment. She and Neal met her friends and just enjoyed the night. Neal mainly went because Emma wanted it but it was something he never had the chance to experience and he appreciated it.

Emma and Neal shared their first dance. It was like floating on air and though neither said it aloud, they both shared the same thought that there was no one else they'd rather dance with for the rest of their lives.

The time came to announce prom king and queen and Emma won along with one of those jerky jocks that used to ask her out. It was very nice but it wasn't a big deal to Emma, she was after all, a princess and even if she didn't live that way, she knew it to be true. So she called up to the stage, the least popular girl in school, Lola, the girl she stopped from being bullied a couple of months ago. The one who is the sweetest, the smartest but not the 'coolest' and told everyone why _she_ deserved to be queen. The girl cried all over Emma's dress but she understood how much it meant to her. This just made Neal more excited to propose because he was so proud that that was his woman. She _is_ a princess and the best one he's ever seen.

Emma was getting ready to leave the stage of the prom when she suddenly heard solo clapping. Everyone started separating, creating a walkway.

"Well done, princess." A familiar sarcastic voice said through a microphone.

Emma looked, it was Britt. "What are you doing?" Emma was confused. This was strange. "Ladies and gentlemen, our beloved Emma White, class president, valedictorian, queen really she's a princess. She thinks she's Snow White's daughter. She's crazy. It's all here in her diary." Diary pages fell from the ceiling. The students began picking it up as it fell.

"Bitch! How could you?" Emma was heated.

"I never liked you." Britt stated.

"I've never done anything to you except be a friend to your bitter mean ass when nobody else would." Emma said.

"I guess that backfired. You think you're so perfect and better than everyone and managed to get everyone else to believe it too. That's skill but let's see what they think when they know you believe, your mother, Snow White right, came to this world through a _tree_ with _Pinocchio_ while she was pregnant with you. Oh and you believe that Astrea's biological mother is Maleficent who she sent through a portal to protect her. Oh! And your perfect _queen_ everyone is pregnant, if you haven't noticed by the extra weight she's put on lately."

Emma's insides were boiling, she's never felt so angry and betrayed in her life. All she ever tried to do was be good and kind to people and this is what she got.

She was turning red and the lights started to flicker. Everyone looked around but Neal had the feeling that was not happening for no reason.

Emma was charging toward Britt, ready to rearrange her face. Neal being one step ahead ran over and grabbed Emma before she hurt this girl and she didn't need to fight anyway but she had lost it for a moment.

"Babe, it's not worth it. Let's just get out of here." Neal whispered in her ear which brought Emma back to reality.

"If I weren't pregnant and trying to live in my light your face would be on the floor right now. You know you didn't have a chance." Emma stated then she and Neal walked out followed by Astrea and Nicole.

"Emma!" Nicole called once they got outside and Emma and Neal turned around.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. She's just jealous, that's all." Astrea said.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Someone once told me that people do things like that for three reasons, they want what you have, they want to be like you or they want to be you." Nicole said.

"In this case, I'm guessing it's all three." Neal added.

"Thanks for caring guys, I'm just going to go."

Neal didn't take Emma straight home, he took her to Central Park where the horse and carriages ride by. It was beautiful at night but Emma was still heated. Neal was counting on this moment changing the worst day into the best.

"Do you know why I like to come here?" Neal asked.

"Guessing it sort of reminds you of home, brings you some serenity, though you won't admit it." Emma replied.

"You know me." Neal smiled. "But see the thing is, home is where the heart is so now my heart is wherever you and our baby are forever." Neal got down one knee and revealed the ring. Emma clutched her heart and her mouth dropped wide open. "Princess Emma, would you do me the honor of allowing me to be your prince?"

Emma was speechless, she just nodded rapidly because no words would come out but finally she said, "What do you think?" Neal put the ring on her finger then got up and spun her around. "I will follow you until the end of time. I love you so much!" Emma finally exclaimed.

"I love you too, Emma."

Since Neal could afford it now, they ended the night with a beautiful spring horse and carriage ride.


	6. Believe

Believe

Emma and Neal went home. Emma was so excited to give her mom the good news and thankful that she agreed with it. Clearly she did, she passed the family ring on to Neal to propose with. She was so happy, she forgot all about the fiasco that happened at the prom.

Snow greeted them both happily, when they walked in the door. She'd never seen Emma smile so brightly, she knew she was truly happy. All Snow asked was that they waited until they broke the curse to actually get married and they agreed. They still couldn't sleep in the same room for now, it wasn't that kind of party and frankly, though Snow was happy for them she didn't want them to rush into anything else. She wanted them to take their time. True love isn't going anywhere. If it's real and she believed it was, it's here to stay.

Though Emma woke up with morning sickness the next day, nothing could kill her joy. She was dancing around singing, "I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss."

Later, there was a knock at the door. Neal answered it to find Astrea, he invited her in. He, Emma and Astrea had hot cocoa, Emma's with cinnamon.

"Look, I'm not crazy." Emma defended.

"I didn't say you were… that stuff was pretty out there though."

"But it's all true. I'm from the same place." Neal informed. "People here, want so badly for things they don't even believe in."

"Let's say I believe all this, you said I was the baby from the story about Maleficent."

"Yeah, that's why you have that birth mark. It has something to do with either her or your father, my mom doesn't really remember what it represents. Speaking of my mom, she's always in every story I tell because they're first hand stories from her. She really is Snow White, my father's Prince Charming, my brother, not blood brother is Pinocchio, Neal is Rumpelstiltskin's son and Peter Pan's grandson."

They lost her on that last part. "Huh?" She had the most confused look… "Okay so were you planning to tell me this?"

"Yeah but I didn't know how. What should I say, your mom is the villain in an animated Disney film? You would've thought I was crazy."

"How can I meet her then?" Astrea questioned.

"Remember that curse I told you about? Well she's in this world, probably still a dragon but I have to break the curse first." Emma explained. Astrea wondered when she was planning on accomplishing that goal and she let her know it'd be sometime after the baby is born.

"So can I come?" Astrea asked.

"I don't know. The big decision for you is, Maleficent may not be able to leave the perimeter of the town so you would have to leave your parents and they have been wonderful to you. I know Maleficent loved you too but… You can visit but can't stay there unless that's what you want. There is no telling how long we'll be there before we go back to our home." Emma explained.

This was a lot for Astrea to take in but she had a lot to think about so she went home.

Meanwhile…

"Let me ask you something, what was the situation with the lights flickering last night?" Neal asked.

"… Honestly, I have no idea." Emma replied.

When Emma went back to school to rehearse for graduation, it was super awkward. Everyone was staring at her and talking about her. It was annoying. She stood up on a chair.

"I am not crazy. I'm a writer. I make up stories. Excuse me for making a few changes to a few classics. Yes, I am pregnant and engaged but if I don't judge any of you for your careless partying, drug use and very friendly sex lives, do not judge me." Emma got down. Who cares what they think at the end of the day but she just wanted to shut them up. She still got the occasional side eye.

She went over to Britt.

"Are you happy?" Emma asked. Britt just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "I don't know what you're problem is with me but I feel sorry for you. As long your happiness is defined by someone else's misery and pain, you will never find it. That's a terrible lesson to have to learn the hard way. All I've ever done was be a friend to you so I can't understand but you can't bring me down. Don't underestimate my resilience. I don't care about being popular or what these people think about me at the end of the day, high school is nothing but minuscule drama. You don't even understand how many bigger things I have to worry about. So you got me off my square once, it'll never happen again. With all that said, I wish you well. Have a wonderful life." Emma walked away. That probably pissed her off even more, oh well.

After school, she had a doctor's appointment so Neal picked her up. She couldn't wait to hear her little royal's heartbeat.

"Hey babe, did you ever make this car legit?" Emma asked about the stolen bug.

"Now you know I wouldn't drive around with you like that. I handled that when you were on your little 'get away.'"

Emma smiled. She loved how selfless he was when it came to her. That's what true love is after all.

They went to the appointment, it was a pretty important one. Snow thought the whole process was cool. In the Enchanted Forest, you get a midwife and in Snow's case, a dwarf and pray for the best. They were there for a while, they had to do a genetic screening and check out some other things but best of all that got to see their little one on the ultrasound and hear the strongest heartbeat one could imagine.

As far as genetics, ever since Emma was a baby, the doctors always looked at her, her mom and brother like aliens. Yes, they're human but they have slight differences in their DNA that most people want to study for their own benefit, like the fact that they age slower and a few other things the doctors couldn't quite explain so that part Emma wasn't looking forward too but that's why they always go to the same doctors.

-v-

Soon came graduation where Emma was giving the valedictorian speech. Snow, who of course had a camera, Wayne, Neal and Giselle were all in attendance.

"Family and class of 2001, I am known for my elaborate stories and poetry. I enjoy putting a smile on people's faces, giving them something to dream about and hope. That's what I want you all to remember, wish, dream, have faith, have hope and love. Let that be your driving force with everything and everyone because if you're guided by those things, especially love, you can never be steered in the wrong direction. See, if you find what and who you love, you can find your purpose. That should be your quest, find your purpose, act on it, live in it and you will find happiness. Everyone wants magic but refuses to believe in it. Everyone wants a happy ending but no one believes in them. How can you expect to get something you don't even believe you can get? Believe it so it will be. Everyone wants a fairy tale but what's so great about them? Most of the characters are orphans or someone's always trying to kill them or curse them but what you love is that despite all that, in the end, their dreams come true. They get their happy endings but that's because they never stop believing and sure nothing is ever that simple, even in the fairy tales, but anything is possible. So stop questioning every little thing, follow your instincts and your heart and for the rest of your lives all you will find are happy endings. Just believe."

Everyone applauded Emma's speech. She appeared so wise and sure of herself, her mother did a good job. The family was so proud of the person she had become but soon enough Emma was going to become a mother herself.

Months passed, along with Emma's eighteenth birthday then she and Neal's first anniversary. By the cold mid-December, it wouldn't be long before Emma had to go to the hospital and she and Neal had been debating over possible first names for months. They finally came to an agreement on the name she chose. She had been having Braxton Hicks contractions all week. She was uncomfortable and miserable and she wanted this baby out at this point. Luckily, the family had saved and gotten the baby everything he/she needed so they were ready.

Emma was excited to see Astrea and Nicole. They came baring gifts and she hadn't seen them since they left for school in the summer. They brought the baby plenty of diapers, some stuffed animals, mittens, socks, gloves and hats. It was very cute. She appreciated that they cared so much, they were definitely true friends.

After they left, the contractions got closer and closer and it was time for Neal to rush her to the hospital. Labor went on for what felt like forever to Emma, especially natural. Snow couldn't understand why she was going natural. She didn't have a choice but to go natural but Lord knows, if there are other options, use it, but hey, it's Emma's choice.

As Emma screamed in agony and the baby was just moments from seeing the light for the very first time, the lights flickered vigorously just like at the prom. The doctor and nurses were freaked out but they had to concentrate on delivering the baby. This was the first time Snow witnessed this. Neal was convinced that Emma had powers that she couldn't totally tap into. Snow felt that by her being the savior there was a strong possibility that may be true. She knew how the curse worked but didn't have all the details on how this whole savior thing worked.

On December 21st, 2001, a beautiful healthy dark haired, green eyed baby boy was born.

"What's his name?" A nurse asked.

"Baelfire. Baelfire David Cassidy." Emma replied.

"Baelfire?" The nurse instinctively questioned like it was weird.

"Yes!" Emma responded. The nurse left.

"See why I changed my name?" Neal asked.

"He'll be fine. He's going to grow up in a place where people name their kids, Snow and Cinderella and Rumpelstiltskin."

"Hey!" Snow exclaimed.

"What? Its Snow mom, do you know the jokes people would come up with here? I mean, I like it myself but it's not a normal name, whatever normal means. I don't like the name Rumpelstiltskin though, who names their child Rumpelstiltskin anyway?"

"Peter Pan." Neal replied.

"Oh yeah… That explains it, must've been one of his games."

Neal laughed.

"Well, crazy family aside, nice to meet you Baelfire. We love you so much." Emma said to her new baby.

Later, Emma fell asleep, finally able to rest. Neal was left alone with his sweet son and was so proud and mesmerized by him he didn't even want to put him down.

"Wow. Bae, you're beautiful. The men in our family have this habit of being a coward, running away from what they're afraid of, or their responsibility and abandoning their children for however many generations. Perhaps I've done some of that for a long time. We're a family of lost boys but that ends with me. I'm going to be that brave man that I know I truly am. This family curse we seem to have ends with us. I will never ever leave you, ever. Selfless, brave and truthful is what we should strive to be. We're leaders and I promise I will lead by example. I love you and I will protect you with my life." Neal kissed Baelfire on the head then finally put him in the crib by Emma's bed and went to the waiting room where everyone else was to get a snack from the vending machine.

"How's it feel to be a father?" Wayne asked, he'd finally grown to trust him.

"Best feeling in the world." Neal replied.

"I'm dying to see my nephew again." Wayne stated so they both walked back to Emma's room but before they got there they heard Emma yelling.

"Bae! Bae! Neal!" Emma yelled in a panic from her room.

From down the hall, Neal and Wayne saw two boys who appeared to be in their late teens, one with glasses rushing out with the baby. Neal and Wayne took off running down the hall. Wayne tackled the shorter one without glasses to the floor and Neal caught the other one who was holding the baby and took him from him. Then he realized who it was.

"Michael? John?" Neal questioned.

"You know these fools?" Wayne asked as he and Michael got off the floor.

"They're Wendy Darling's brothers." Neal replied. Wayne recognized the name from the Peter Pan movie but Michael and John didn't recognize Neal and he could see it on their faces. "Baelfire. I go by Neal now." They were shocked and were remorseful of their attempted kidnapping. "What do you want with my son?" Neal thought about it. "What does Pan want with my son?"

"He's the one." Michael replied simply.

A look of concern appeared across Neal's face. "I don't care, Pan is not getting my son. Why would you two kidnap a baby for him?"

"He has Wendy. If we bring him the kid, he'll let her go." John replied.

Neal paced the floor once. "He's lying. You can't trust anything he says."

"We don't have a choice." John said.

"There's always a choice!" Neal exclaimed. "I promise I will help you save Wendy but you have to promise that my son is off limits until I figure out how to do it."

"How can we trust you? You know what Pan is capable of?" Michael questioned.

"Yes I do know, unfortunately we share DNA but you can trust me. I'm the one who tried to warn you all and stop you from going to Neverland in the first place. I got stuck there for centuries because I tried to protect you. You didn't listen to me before, please do it now?"

"We can't-" John started.

"We will." Michael cut John off and stated. John looked at Michael in shock. "We'll go back to Neverland and tell Pan we couldn't find the baby but Baelfire, do not break your promise."

"I won't. I can't promise it'll be soon but it will happen." Neal assured.

The two deeply pained and lost teens started to walk away but felt the need to turn back and hug Neal, after all, there was a time when he was practically their brother. Then they left and Wayne and Neal walked back to Emma's room.

"It's okay. Papa's got you." Neal said to baby Baelfire.

"Bae!" Emma exclaimed, panicked and full of tears. Neal handed him to Emma. Snow entered the room wondering what was going on. They filled her in.

"Why does your grandfather want our baby?" Emma inquired.

"For centuries, Pan has been searching for a boy who he called the truest believer. He said the heart of the truest believer could keep magic in Neverland indefinitely because the magic that is already there would eventually run out. That means Pan would lose his youth and immortality. I've seen a drawing of the boy, never knew it was my own son but I guess it makes sense now. If the truest believer has the power to do what Pan says, there's no telling what else he is capable of." Neal explained. All eyes went to Baelfire, they didn't know what to say. "Pan is going to fail this mission he's on. I have to figure out how to save Wendy though, she was practically my sister."

"Then that is definitely a priority on our to-do list. I'm so glad you two made it in time." Emma expressed.

-v-

A few days later, they went home from the hospital. Giselle and her family and Nicole and Astrea came to see the bundle of joy. They all fell instantly in love, he was just darling. He reminded them so much of Snow but Neal's features certainly shined through brightly as well. It was Christmas time and little Bae definitely brought joy to their world.

As the new parents adjusted to their new lives, they proved themselves to be great parents. They were so attentive and responsible with Bae and he was the apple of both their eyes. They spoiled him and were both so protective. They also were a good team and parenting together actually made their relationship stronger.

After work with Wayne, Neal went to pick up a bouquet of flowers to surprise Emma and a teddy bear for Bae, not that he needs another but it was cute. Everything was in close vicinity of each other so he walked instead of driving. As he walked past a telephone pole, something on it caught his attention so he backed up and realized it was a wanted poster with his face and name on it. He ripped it down. He was wanted for stolen watches which he thought was behind him because he discreetly returned them nearly a year ago. This was not good at all. He finally turned his life around, was on the right path, had a family and now this. Big problem. He put his hood on and kept walking home but kept finding more posters along the way and ripped every one of them down.

"We have a problem." Neal announced when he entered the apartment.

"What is it?" Emma asked concerned.

Neal held up the wanted poster. Snow took the paper and read it.

"Neal!" Snow exclaimed.

"I returned all of it a year ago. I haven't stolen anything since."

"Oh my God. What are we going to do? You can't get arrested." Emma said.

The room was silent for a moment.

"We have to go. We'll set off on our trip to Storybrooke in a couple days." Snow said.

"It's so abrupt and Bae's only three weeks old." Emma said.

"I know but what happens if we don't get out of here and Neal gets arrested before we go to Storybrooke. I'm pretty sure you don't want to be a single mother. Trust me, it's not easy. This isn't the Enchanted Forest, I can't just break him out. I know this isn't ideal for the baby but I managed such a long ride with you and you were just a few hours old. We'll get out of New York then we'll take breaks whenever we need to." Snow explained. They knew it was their best option.

"I'm sorry." Neal said.

"It's fine sweetie. This just means, I can meet my father even sooner." Emma smiled softly.

"I brought you flowers." Neal held up the bouquet and Emma kissed him.

"I'll let Wayne know. We'll pack what we need, say our goodbyes and leave in forty-eight hours." Snow stated.

-v-

They visited with Giselle and her family. That was emotional because they have really been the only family they have had the past eighteen years.

Emma called Nicole and Astrea over and they left school just to say goodbye. There were a lot of tears. They took pictures together with the instant Polaroid camera so that each one could have a copy.

"I'm going to miss you." Nicole cried. They shared a group hug.

"What about me and Maleficent?" Astrea asked.

"Like I said, it's up to you but there's no more room in the car unless my brother is taking his car." Emma replied.

Astrea had a choice to make and it wouldn't be an easy one.

Meanwhile, the hardest goodbye was between Wayne and Andi.

"I have to go. We're family, we stick together. Besides, my father is there." Wayne explained.

No emotion, gradually grew to the upmost extreme emotion. Even Andi didn't know how she would really react when this day came until it actually did. The waterworks were at the max, she felt it so hard she did the ugly cry. She could not hold it together, you would've thought he said he was dying or turning back to wood or something. She couldn't take it. Wayne held the only woman he's ever loved in his arms trying not to cry himself. Snow suggested he came to Storybrooke later but like she always said and he lived by it, they would always stick together. He was protective of them and although they had Neal too, that was still his family and there was nothing he wouldn't do for them. Wayne and Andi made emotional passionate love for what was possibly the last time and when he woke up the next morning, she was gone. That hurt too because they were leaving today.

They were all packed and ready to go. They couldn't take much so they packed the essentials, mainly things for the baby. Giselle and her family came to say goodbye one last time and just when they thought that was everyone, there was a knock at the door. It was Astrea with a backpack.

"Are you sure there's no room for me?" Astrea asked.

"What about your parents?" Emma asked.

"This was hard for them. I just told them I was going to take some time to find my biological mother. They don't quite understand but I love them. I will come back to them but I want to meet Maleficent." Astrea replied.

"Well, I've decided to take my car so you can ride with me." Wayne stated.

"Thank you." Astrea smiled.

"Not without me." Andi appeared at the door.

"You're coming?" Wayne questioned.

"I can't lose you. I won't. I know that now." Andi said.

"And we want you to follow your heart. Don't worry, you will see us again. I know it." Giselle said and hugged her daughter followed by the rest of her family. Then everyone hugged. A big puddle of tears were left right there.

Finally, Snow, Pinocchio, Emma, Neal, Bae, Astrea and Andi were all leaving New York and headed to Storybrooke, Maine. They had a long ride ahead of them. When Snow, Pinocchio and Emma first came here, they never imagined they'd be leaving with so many more. This happened a few months or technically years sooner considering what the prophecy said but the future is not written in stone and it can be changed if you work at it hard enough and if some circumstances fall into place. It can can be whatever you want it to be if you believe.

So the question that started it all, "What's twenty-eight years when you have eternal love?" Answer, "Too damn long when there's a hole in your heart the size of a grapefruit, yearning for someone every sleeping and waking hour." It hasn't even been twenty-eight years, just eighteen but another ten was much too long to bare. They were on their way to save their family.

* * *

 _Next Chapter, "Welcome to Storybrooke" will be posted on Wednesday._


	7. Welcome to Storybrooke

_Wednesdays and Saturdays are the upload days. Thanks for reading and the reviews. Hope you continue to enjoy._

* * *

Welcome to Storybrooke

Three days were spent on the road to Storybrooke and two nights in hotels and they finally arrived at the sign, "Welcome to Storybrooke." They all shared the emotions of nervousness, anxiousness and excitement. They were going to see people they love and haven't seen in so long or have never seen and they didn't know what to expect. It was nerve reckoning.

There was a long road of just woods before they finally got into the main part of town. They stopped on the main road, one car behind the other at 8:15 am and the clock tower which hadn't moved in eighteen years finally moved forward.

They drove over to the Main Street where all the businesses were, observing how the residents began their mornings.

"Charming!" Snow saw him walking down the street and he wasn't alone.

"That's daddy?" Emma said, she almost instantly cried but she kept her emotions intact. "Who's the chick?" Emma asked, wondering who he was holding hands with.

"Abigail." Snow replied.

"That's King Midas' daughter, right?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Snow replied as Neal pulled over. Snow got out of the car. Pinocchio parked behind them.

"Charming?" Snow called but clearly he didn't know that was his name, she figured he wouldn't but she hoped. He so happened to turn around and his eyes met Snow's. He was dazed and had the strangest feeling that he knew her. His heart, soul felt a strange pull to her. It was like he found something he didn't know he was looking for. Abigail was confused as to why her husband was looking at this stranger this way. She never remembered him looking at her like that.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You feel awfully familiar." David asked.

"Perhaps in another life." Snow replied. It felt good to know that at least his soul recognized her on some level. There wasn't a love stronger than theirs. "I'm Snow."

"James." He introduced himself and went to shake her hand but Abigail blocked it to shake Snow's hand and introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Katheryn, James' wife. I don't remember seeing you around here before."

"My family and I are new in town." Snow replied.

"Are you leaving soon?"

"No actually. I'm not going anywhere." Snow responded.

"Splendid. Welcome to Storybrooke." Not really. "James, let's go." She and James walked away but James kept looking back at Snow which pissed Abigail off. She made him focus ahead of them.

"Never liked her... Good one Regina, good one." Putting David and Abigail together, smart. It won't work but good try.

Pinocchio who was parked behind Neal, saw his father on a latter. His heart almost stopped. He didn't know what to do. Should he talk to him or not? He had to hear his voice so he went over to him even though he wouldn't recognize him.

"Excuse me sir, do you need help with that?" Pinocchio asked.

"No, I've got it. Thanks for asking." He came off the latter. "I'm Marco." They shook hands.

"I'm Pinocchio." No need to go by Wayne anymore, he doesn't have to fit in. "I just moved to town and I'm a craftsman. I had my own business too. Can I assist you at the shop?"

"... Sure. If you have your own business, why do you want to work with me?"

"I'm sure it'll remind me of working with my father and I haven't been able to do that since I was a little boy."

"I've always wanted a son. It never quite worked out that way."

Pinocchio was trying hard to stay cool because all he wanted to do was hug his father. It was killing him inside.

"Thanks for the opportunity." Pinocchio went back to his car.

Down the street, Regina came out of Mr. Gold's shop, frustrated that he still hadn't procured a baby for her. That aside, she felt like something was different, something was off. Suddenly, she didn't feel that she was stuck in limbo, she was weary of the feeling.

"What the hell is going on?" Regina thought. Then she saw it, saw her, Snow White standing down the street and Snow saw her too. Regina speedily walked toward Snow. "Snow White. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Dearest step-mother, how nice to see you too... Come on, you knew I would show up eventually. I saw David and Abigail, good one. You know good will win in the end, right? Just wait on it. You might want to switch teams."

"Why are you so confident?"

"Because I know it to be true. I will see you around." Snow got back in the car.

"Was that the famous Evil Queen?" Emma asked.

"Yes it is."

"She looks heated." Neal pointed out.

"She'll get over it." Snow thought about that. "Actually, that's not something she's good at or we wouldn't be here. She'll be alright."

"What a fun grandmother she would have been." Emma said sarcastically before they all went to check into Granny's Inn. Then they went to eat at Granny's diner. Snow saw Granny and Red and wanted to hug them so badly. She also wondered why Red was dressed like a hooker but she had to remember that she didn't remember who she was. Neal stayed at the Inn with the baby. Emma felt like he just wasn't ready to face his father so he didn't want to risk running into him. That's fine. He has to get mentally prepared for that meeting and he didn't want to be caught off guard. She understood.

Grumpy walked in and sat at the counter.

"Aww! Grumpy! I miss the dwarves." Snow said. "They were so protective of me. I guarantee you, they would have been the most protective uncles ever. You would have had so many protective people in your life, I don't think you would have known what to do."

Snow was feeling really nostalgic seeing her family's faces.

"Where do you think my mom is?" Astrea asked.

"Honestly, I think my step-mother probably has her locked up somewhere. When the curse is broken, I promise we'll find her."

"How do we actually break the curse? Or I, I guess." Emma asked.

"True love's kiss is the answer about 90% of the time. I'm guessing it can't be any true love's kiss so who the kiss is supposed be with, I have no clue. It will be revealed in time, hopefully not too much time. I don't know how long I can watch Abigail walk around with my husband."

Rumpelstiltskin entered the diner.

"Your future father-in-law has just entered." Snow informed. He walked over to the newcomers and greeted them.

"New in town, dearies?"

"Yes." Snow replied.

"I'm Mr. Gold." He introduced. They all introduced themselves then...

"And I'm Emma."

"What a pretty name." Rumple said, followed by a sly smile and silence then he walked away.

"He doesn't seem so bad." Emma stated.

"He knows who we are." Snow stated. They all looked confused. "When he heard Emma's name, his entire demeanor changed. In one second, he went from Mr. Gold to Rumpelstitskin without the animation, weird skin and crocodile eyes."

"That sounds creepy. Why would my name trigger his memories?" Emma asked.

"Think about it, it's actually his curse. You're the savior. He asked for your name when I was pregnant." Snow and Pinocchio looked at each other.

"He made you the savior." Snow and Pinocchio said in unison as they put two and two together.

"That makes so much sense now. I don't know what he did but he did it." Snow said.

It was kind of interesting, seeing how everyone's lives have been all these years but how unfortunate to go so long not having what you love or knowing who you are.

That night, Pinocchio and Andi walked hand and hand on the beach.

"How did it feel to see your dad again?" Andi asked.

"Overwhelming. Good." Pinocchio replied then stopped walking. "I've been imagining asking you this question since I was a boy and now that I'm going to ask you, it just seems like it can't be perfect enough."

"Whatever it is will be perfect just because it's from you." Andi smiled, anticipating the question.

"Andalasia Philip, will you marry me?"

"Absolutely, Nocci." They kissed passionately and he put a beautiful diamond ring on her finger.

-v-

Snow and Astrea shared a room with two beds. Emma, Neal and Bae had their own room.

Emma just got Bae to sleep.

"Doesn't it feel good to finally share a room?" Emma laughed. "I'm so sorry I lied to you last year. That was so wrong. Do you forgive me?"

"Emma, I forgive you. You don't have to keep asking me." Neal replied.

"I'm sorry. I really feel bad about it even though the age difference isn't a big deal in our world but I know this past year probably hasn't been the simplest." Emma rambled. He kissed her to make her stop.

"I'm done." She walked Bae over to the crib and at 8:15pm she kissed him on the forehead. A wave went through the air, the whole town felt it.

"Did you just feel that?" Emma asked.

"I think you just broke the curse. It was Bae, he was the key." Neal realized.

"Talk about things being meant to be. We were meant to be together, he was meant to be born so that we could do this." Emma said.

"It's because of the whole heart of the truest believer thing. I told you, there's no telling what he's capable of." Neal said.

They went in the hallway with the baby and met Snow and Astrea out there.

"The curse is broken. The key was Bae." Emma informed.

She went and bundled Bae up and they all went outside where everyone seemed to be navigating.

First, Snow saw Red and Granny. They shared a big hug. Then they saw the dwarves, big hug.

"Oh my God, this is your baby?" Red asked in disbelief.

"And grand baby." Snow added.

"Wow. Just think of me as your auntie Red. I didn't even get to spoil you like I planned. You're so pretty." Red and Granny hugged Emma who was still holding Bae.

"Do your uncles get a hug?" Happy asked. Emma smiled. All seven of them gave her a group hug.

Geppetto and Jiminey found each other and hugged.

"I saw Pinocchio today!" Geppetto exclaimed wondering where his son was now that he remembered him. Pinocchio and Andi finally walked in on the town's reunion. "Pinocchio!"

"Father!" Pinocchio exclaimed and ran into his father's arms. They wouldn't let each other go.

"Look at you." Geppetto couldn't believe his eyes.

"This is my fiancé Andi."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

Geppetto hugged her, he was overwhelmed. Next Geppetto headed over to Snow.

"Snow White." Geppetto called and she turned to him. "I am so sorry that I lied to you. I just wanted to save my son. I can't repay you enough for taking care of my boy."

"All is forgiven. He's my son too now." Snow replied.

"Thank you." Geppetto said.

"Snow!" Called the one voice Snow was longing to hear. Snow turned around.

"Charming!" Snow exclaimed.

They ran to each other, hugged and kissed. Finally, the moment they'd been waiting for.

Emma walked over.

"Daddy?" Emma called.

"Emma?" David couldn't hold it together. This was his baby girl? She was so beautiful. She looked like him. The Charmings shared a group hug for the very first time. David cradled his baby girl's head as he hugged her. "Who is this?" David referred to the baby.

"Our grandson." Snow replied.

"Wow. We have a lot to catch up on." David was excited and kind of sad at the same time because he missed so much but he was mostly grateful that they were together now.

Meanwhile, Rumpelstiltskin acted on his plan to bring magic to the world with no magic since the curse was broken. Oh that Rumple, always has a well thought out plan.

"Rumple?" A familiar voice called. It had to be too good to be true.

He turned around to find the only woman that held a key to his heart.

"Belle?" They hugged. "Where have you been?"

"Regina had me locked up." That didn't make him happy. "What were you doing?"

"Oh let's just say, magic is coming."

A purple fog went through the town. No one knew what the hell was going on.

"This is all The Evil Queen's fault!" Someone yelled once the fog passed and everyone regained their composure.

Now that they've gotten their reunions out of the way everyone was becoming outraged.

"Let's kill her!" Someone yelled.

"We have to stop them." Snow said.

Her family's dark thought was, "Do we?" But it kind of went against everything they believed so of course they had to save her. She's family, right? Technically, whatever.

"Can you take Bae for me?" Emma asked Andi. Andi took him and she and Astrea went back into the inn while everyone else headed to Regina's house.

Regina walked out of her house to a mob on her lawn. She figured, magic was back so she could throw them all off her property but nope, not that simple. Powers didn't even work.

The Charming's arrived on the scene and stepped in front of Regina.

"No one is to touch Regina. She can't hurt us anymore." Snow stated.

"That's what you said the last time." Someone said.

Snow wasn't surprised that some trust may be gone. "We cannot turn to darkness to solve our problems. Are those the people we want to become?"

"Darkness has been winning and it will continue to win." Someone said.

"It will if we continue to think that way. The curse has been broken and that's a start."

They were reluctant to continue to believe Snow's hope speeches but they'd try one more time. The mob backed down and began to separate.

"I don't need you to protect me." Regina started.

"Seems as though the mob that was ready to kill you says otherwise. You're welcome."

"I don't know what you're trying to do but why don't you just keep your distance from me before I kill you once and for all." Regina stepped closer.

"Do it. I dare you." Snow stated.

It would seem she's gotten even bolder but the family got nervous. This had gone too far and they didn't want Snow to start something she couldn't finish but she had a plan…

 _To be continued…_


	8. Family Therapy

Family Therapy

 _Previously…_

"I don't know what you're trying to do but why don't you just keep your distance from me before I kill you once and for all." Regina stepped closer.

"Do it. I dare you." Snow stated.

It would seem she's gotten even bolder but the family got nervous. This had gone too far and they didn't want Snow to start something she couldn't finish but she had a plan…

 _And now…_

"Excuse me?" Regina questioned in her darkest tone.

"Do it. I am right here."

"Mom!" Emma exclaimed.

"Neal, take Emma home." Snow said.

"Mom. This is crazy."

"Emma's right." David concurred.

"I've got this." Snow assured.

"Little girl, you have lost your mind. What makes you so sure I won't do it?" Regina asked.

"Because you can't." Snow said. Regina raised her eyebrows, seemingly insulted by the accusation. "If you could kill me, you would have done it already, ten times over, especially to my face and yet I'm still here."

"You-" Regina started.

"Don't feed me the crap about you feeling death is too good for me and I should just suffer. That's the easy non-finite answer because you just can't do it. You have had every opportunity. I have been and always will be grateful for you saving my life but I have saved you multiple times. Why? Because I care."

"Are you calling me weak?" That's all she heard.

"You're calling yourself weak. I'm reminding you of your humanity. Here's the truth Regina, I'm sorry I couldn't keep your secret but I was ten. Your mother is manipulative and played on the love and pain of a ten year old and you know it to be true because as a grown woman she was still able to manipulate you. The truth is, you love your mother and you can't focus your anger on her so you turn it toward me but you know that she is the one to truly blame for Daniel's death. All I ever wanted then and now is for you to be happy. You don't want to believe that, I don't know what to tell you. You keep saying no one loves you but you have always had it. Your father loved you, unconditionally. I love you, unconditionally. You could have had everything you've ever wanted, even true love again but you pushed it all away trying to fill the void with vengeance and that will never fulfill you. You've done all this and you're still not happy. You're still lonely."

"Don't attempt to tell me how I feel?"

"Besides your mother and Rumple, who else knows you as well as me?" Silence. "I know who you were, I know what you're capable of, I know what you can be. I gave up on you once before and guess what, I'm not doing it again so if you want to prove me wrong, kill me."

Regina looked at her for a moment angry as all hell. "You're not even worth it." Regina walked back in the house and slammed the door.

"Didn't think so." Snow thought.

"Are you crazy?" Emma and David questioned in unison. This teaming up thing was new. Is this what's going to happen from now on?

"She can't do it, especially not to my face." Snow said as they started walking back to the inn. "There was a time Regina wore a disguise and I didn't know who she was. I gave her a sword, was with her for hours, she never tried to kill me. In fact, she asked if I wanted to be a family again, would I accept her. Then I found out she murdered those villagers and I gave up on her. I regret that because I think that was an opening in which I missed where I could have brought her back to reality."

"What about when we locked her up and we were going to give her options but instead she attempted to kill you only we already had the protection potion?" David reminded.

"Regina is probably the least logical person you can meet but she's far from stupid. Like I know her, she knows me so she knew damn well I wouldn't get that close to her with no protection."

"What are you trying to prove, Snow? That she loves you?" David asked.

"She does deep down. She just associates love with weakness which she got from Cora so she won't allow herself to show it and like I said, she needs someone to blame."

"For your sake, I hope you're right but you're taking this hope thing to entirely new heights." David said.

They arrived back at the inn. Snow decided to get another room since she was bunking with Astrea. She got the room furthest from everyone. It's been eighteen years, when that door swung open, it was about to go down between David and Snow. They had a lot of lost time to make up for and boy did they make up for it, all night.

The next morning, Snow and David just cuddled together.

"I have missed you so much. Luckily for you, it must feel like just yesterday, you know, aside from of us having an eighteen year old daughter who's engaged and a grandson. Our love is eternal but it felt like an eternity without you and that was torture. I don't want to go another day without you. I don't want us to ever have to find each other again."

"Never again. Nothing else will ever come between us. I'm not missing another moment or going another day without waking up to you." David kissed Snow's forehead. "What was Emma like growing up?"

"She was a sweetheart, still is, expressive, loving, hopeful, brave, a leader. She has your sarcasm and sense of humor. She's also stubborn and hard headed."

"She gets that from you."

"I know!" Snow leaned over to the nightstand and pulled out the photos she's been taking for the past eighteen years. "I didn't get too much into television or anything but I seriously took advantage of the camera so that I could show you all of these when we met again. I have videos too." Snow showed him pictures from Emma's first step to the day Baelfire was born. She had a picture for every occasion and event. It meant so much to David. "One day she came home _late_ talking about she was in love. I didn't know how to handle that."

"So what's his deal? Do we like him?"

"Yeah, he really is a good guy. He's been sleeping on my couch for the past year so I've really gotten a chance to feel him out. I was skeptical at first but he's proven to be trustworthy. He's a good father and he's good to Emma."

"Good to know. I don't want to have to hurt him."

"Oh, he's been warned." Snow laughed. "But honestly, I think they're meant to be like no matter what, the universe would have brought them together. He's Rumpelstiltskin's son, by the way."

"You've got to be kidding me."

-v-

It was time for that dreaded moment, the reunion between father and son.

Rumple was in his pawn shop looking at a globe and holding on tightly to an old scarf. The shop's door closed.

"Going somewhere?" Rumple heard, he looked up to see Neal.

"Do I know you?" Rumple asked. Strange faces don't show up every day in Storybrooke.

"No. Not really. But everyone knows you." Neal said.

"Then you know I don't like games."

"Unless it's your game and you make the rules, right?"

"Do you want to buy something? Do I have something of yours? Do you want to make a deal?"

"Nah, never make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin. Word on the street is this whole curse was actually _your_ master plan and not the queen's. How many people did you hurt trying to make that happen?"

"You should really tread lightly." Something wasn't right with this man. Firstly, he's too bold and secondly, no one around here says such things as, 'word on the street.' He has an entirely different demeanor.

"Let me ask you something, have you ever broken a deal?" Neal asked. That's when it hit Rumple who this probably was.

"What's your name?"

"Neal… Once upon a time, it was Baelfire."

"Bae?" This was about to make _the_ Rumpelstiltskin cry. It's been centuries and the son he's been searching for was standing right in front of him. He went to hug him but Neal wouldn't allow it. "Son, I have been searching for you this entire time. I'm sorry. I never should have let you go but I will spend the rest of my life making up for it."

"I didn't come here so we can start over. I came here so you can stop hurting other people in order to find me. Dark magic is why I left. All of this…" Neal did Rumple's famous hand gesture. "…is why I left. We both know, you won't give it up for me or anyone else. I don't want anything to do with you or it. It's been centuries, I don't need a father. Just keep your distance and leave me alone." Neal walked out of the shop. Rumple was heartbroken. If anyone could make The Dark One cry, it's his son but the question was, was he right?

-v-

Pinocchio, Andi and Geppetto were having breakfast together at Geppetto's house. Geppetto wanted to hear all about Pinnocchio's life. He told him stories but he didn't sound the most enthused.

"I was always in some kind of art club. It helped me feel like I belonged. Snow was a really good mom to me. She was always there, kept me on the right path, helped me become the man I am today."

"I'm so proud of you. I will be forever in Snow White's debt." Geppetto said. It got silent and Pinocchio seemed to be holding something back. There was something weighing on his heart. "Pinocchio, talk to me? Please." Geppetto continued to push.

"You _are_ in Snow's debt. You broke up a family by sending me here."

"Pinocchio, you are my son. I had to protect you."

"Our story is based on being selfless, brave and truthful but all of that went out of the window as soon as we were afraid. They never made me feel like it was my fault but every day I could see them trying to hide the pain. I had to watch a little girl long for her father and cry every time a father/daughter dance or anything else would come up. And what if Emma was born early and had to come here without Snow? Who was supposed to take care of us then? Who would've taken care of a newborn? An eight year old? Do you have any idea how afraid I was? You had to protect me? You had to have faith and do the right thing and when the curse was broken, things could have been fixed and you could have raised me yourself." At this point, Pinocchio had gotten out of his seat and had gotten very loud. Who knew he was holding all that in all this time? He couldn't believe he just went off like that. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You needed to say it. I'm sorry too." Geppetto went to hug him.

-v-

Neal went back to his room at the inn. Emma just finished getting Bae dressed.

"How did it go?" She inquired.

He sat next to her on the bed. "Tell me why a part of me hoped, wished he'd be different."

"Because he's your father and you love him, you just don't like what he's become. It's only natural to want a relationship with your parents."

"Even ones who abandon you?"

"Like I said, you love him and when its true love it's unconditional and nothing can put a dent in it. He loves you too and you know it but you can't live with who he is and his lifestyle and that's understandable. You know the difference between your father and your grandfather?"

"What's that?"

"Both abandoned their sons but only one regretted it, only one devoted every day of their very long life to finding their son so that they could make up for it. Sure, he went about it in the worst way but at least there was some good in his intention."

"How can you be so understanding?"

"Because my mom loves her step-mother after she tried to kill and curse her for half her life. When you know how bright a person's heart was before it was corrupted by darkness, it can be hard to let go. On the bright side, your father has never tried to kill you so if you think about it, it could be worst."

Neal laughed then kissed her and took Bae into his arms.

Then they went over to Granny's diner where they were meeting Snow and David.

"Together at last! I used to sing Annie songs all the time in anticipation for this day." Emma said.

"I can't stop staring at you." David said.

"I know the feeling. Would you like to hold your grandson?" Emma replied.

"Would I?" David couldn't wait. Emma handed Bae to her father. "I'm never letting any of you go again. We have lost and found each other for the very last time."

"Amen to that." Snow and Emma said in unison.

"So Neal, I've heard mostly good things about you. Thank you for being good to my daughter and grandson."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides as Snow said and I'm sure you'll concur, if I don't you'll hunt me down like a wolf at dinner time."

"Pretty much." David joked.

Unbeknownst to the family, Rumple walked into the diner with Belle.

"I understand because if anyone hurts my son or Emma I'm taking no prisoners." Neal said.

David smiled. He liked him. You've got to be good to charm Charming.

"Son?" Rumple questioned as he and Belle stepped to the table. He overheard. Darn, Neal didn't want him to know that. "This is your son? You and Emma are an item?"

The moment was awkward. Emma wanted to divert the conversation for a moment.

"I don't think we've met yet." Emma said to Belle and she introduced herself.

"As in Beauty and the Beast, the princess who likes books and could see the inner beauty of others, Belle?" Belle was obviously creeped out. "Sorry! There's a movie. You're like the first princess I've met besides my mom. You really are a beauty."

"Thank you."

"So you're telling me, you're the beast?" Neal asked.

"Is that what I am to you, Bae?" Rumple asked.

"It's Neal! Anyway, nice to finally meet the real Belle and no offense to you but what I said earlier still stands."

"What's his name?" Rumple asked.

"He's named after me, his name is Baelfire." Neal informed and Rumple started to say something else but Neal was so obviously bothered and trying so hard to play it cool. Since Belle could see this, she decided to be the one to do something about it because she was the only one who could.

"Rumple, let's just get something to eat." Belle said before they walked away.

"So Neal, do you have any ideas about how to save Wendy?" Emma asked.

"Yeah… Crap!"

"What?" Emma asked.

"I think I'm going to need my father." Neal put his head down. Just great.

-v-

Later, Emma had her own promise to keep. Actually, she and her mom made the promise but she thought she might have better luck, maybe.

Emma rung Regina's doorbell and nervously awaited the answer.

"Hello! I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Emma, your granddaughter… step-granddaughter… anyway…"

"I know who you are. What the hell do you want?" Regina asked.

"How pleasant. Grandma, can I call you grandma?"

"No."

Emma kept talking like she didn't hear it. "You know, my mom always said you were super pretty but I just never imagined you'd be _this_ pretty. You're definitely one of the fairest of them all in your own right."

"I see you've inherited the family charm. I have no tolerance for the Charming's so say what you need to say before I close this door in your face."

"Okay. Maleficent. Where is she?"

"Why?"

"I need to find her."

"Why?"

"Because… Because I just do."

"You Charming's always trying to find someone. I didn't know hanging with wolves turned you into them. You know what? What the hell? She's under the clock tower. Good luck with that."

Regina started to go back in her house.

"Thanks, I think. You know, if you want people to stop thinking of you as The _Evil_ Queen, the first step is to stop believing it yourself. Believe it and so you are." Emma walked away.

Regina was irked by that last statement and slammed the door.

Emma went to get Astrea. She figured Maleficent must still be a dragon so maybe Astrea being there would help the situation. She had a plan, she just hoped it'd work.

They went under the clock tower and there was a big ass real life dragon, much scarier in person. The dragon roared.

"Hi! Maleficent. I'm Snow's daughter, Emma. I'm the designated savior. I'm here to save you." The dragon roared again. They were terrified. "This girl here, this is _your_ daughter. Her name is Astrea. She's waited her whole life to meet you." The dragon began to calm down. "The curse to take away happy endings, it's broken. Yours or at least part of it is right here."

Suddenly the dragon turned into a beautiful human woman.

"You're my baby?" Maleficent's eyes were tearing. "I love you so much." Maleficent hugged her daughter.

"Love is always the key." Emma thought.

A couple days passed and the time was all about bonding. Emma and David were able to get a lot of alone time. She finally got to feel like a daddy's girl and he was everything she imagined he'd be.

Snow altered real family time between her husband and daughter and time with her extended family.

Pinocchio spent all of his time with his father, Andi and Jiminey.

Astrea and Maleficent were making up for lost time as well. Maleficent found satisfaction in knowing she was well taken care of and happy. They needed to find her love though so it could be a true family reunion.

Regina was the only one with no one to reunite with and that made her lonelier than before. Why didn't Rumple get her a baby? There was Snow at the door.

"You Charming's are really a pain in my ass, more so than before." Regina said as she swung the door open.

"Take us home." Snow demanded.

"No."

"We're not supposed to be here, Regina!"

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "I can't."

"You're lying."

"Listen little girl, there's nothing left to go back to. It was destroyed in the curse."

"You're lying. I've done my research and I know we can go back. This town is not supposed to be here and neither are all of us. Something is going to go wrong eventually. Besides, now that everyone isn't in a daze, how long are they supposed to be satisfied in this box you call a town? People can't leave or they'll lose themselves."

"That's why it's called a curse, you little brat."

"Take us home!"

"Idiot. I told you I can't."

"You're lying! And do not call me one more name."

"Brat, since you know so much, you must know I need to give up the one I love the most and I don't have anyone."

"… Perhaps you need to let go of Daniel once and for all." Snow said sensitively. She decided that though the aggressiveness was what she needed in the beginning, she needed something else now. "Or maybe it's not someone, maybe it's something. Maybe you need to finally give up the love and comfort of vengeance and finally allow yourself to be happy. You're the only one standing in your way." For once Regina didn't think of a witty comeback. "We're all having a celebration at Granny's tonight at six. You're invited if you want some company."

Snow left. Regina went back in the house and stared out of the living room window as her mind began to wonder.

 _Regina was ten years old when she learned her family's kingdom had finally met its downfall. They would be leaving but they had just enough to live comfortably for a while. Her mother, Cora was not happy as she would be losing what bit of power she had as fifteenth in line to be queen._

 _Regina sat on her father's lap with her arms hugged around his neck. Her mother's frustration was obvious so she went to attempt to comfort her._

" _Mother, it'll be okay! As long as we have each other, that's all that matters." Regina stated._

" _Love is weakness, Regina. The sooner you learn that, the better off you will be. We are nothing without power." Cora responded._

 _Regina always felt we were nothing without love and family. She wondered if her mother loved her at all. She convinced herself that she did and spent almost every waking moment trying to make her happy and please her. She wanted to be the perfect daughter but no matter what, she never seemed to measure up. At some point, she had to follow her own heart…_

 _Regina and Daniel snuck into the stables to meet once again. The newly engaged couple longed for every moment they got to spend together._

" _Are you sure you want to run away from everything that you have?" Daniel asked the young princess._

" _I will leave it all. All I want is love. That is everything and I love you." Regina replied._

 _Regina saw a little girl on a crazy horse and rushed to save her. It turned out to be Snow White. What a beautiful sweet little girl. She could've been hurt terribly._

 _Regina watched her mother kill Daniel right before her eyes. She was devastated. How can someone you love so dearly, hurt you so badly? Your mother? She would have done anything for her mother and she cared so little, as long as they had power, what else mattered?_

 _Forced to marry King Leopold, Regina stood in her beautiful wedding gown as young Snow White revealed she had told her mother she was going to run away with Daniel._

" _I knew if she saw how happy you were, she'd let you marry him… I just didn't want you to lose your mother, the way I'd lost mine." Snow explained._

" _Your father and I have something special because it's not just about the two of us. It's about all of us. We're going to be a family." Regina said._

" _We are?" Snow questioned with a piece of her pain lifted after hearing such words. They hugged._

 _Of course Regina didn't exactly mean those words but she couldn't even understand why those were the words she chose._

 _Regina began her training with Rumplestiltskin…_

" _Rip out the horse's heart." Rumple said._

" _I can't. It's innocent."_

 _Regina pushed her mother into the magic mirror._

 _Many miserable years passed… a ball was going to be held. The royal family came together before making their entrance._

" _Regina, you look beautiful. You are the fairest of them all." Snow said, hoping for a hug but she couldn't deny the coldness she felt from her step-mother._

 _After having Leopold killed and Snow's many years in the woods, Regina figured she'd go into the village with a disguise. She ended up getting in trouble and being saved by Snow. The opportunity was there to finally kill her but she didn't._

" _She taught me that there can be this genuine selfless connection between people, even strangers." Snow revealed her true thoughts on Regina and what she felt after they first met and even what she still felt and wasn't even aware that she was speaking directly to Regina._

" _So if she wanted to be a family again and she truly changed, you would let her back in?" Regina inquired in disguise._

" _Absolutely. I'd also love to sleep on a bed of roses but neither one is going to happen."_

… _All that went out the window once Snow learned she had those villagers slaughtered. Then…_

" _The queen is dead. Long live the evil queen." Regina said to herself in the mirror._

 _Regina was outside of a tavern with Tinkerbell looking at a man at the bar with a lion tattoo._

" _That's your soulmate. You can be happy again Regina. Just talk to him. Good luck." Tinkerbell left. Regina excitedly opened the door to her possible future but she never went through it. She ran away._

 _Regina reunited with her mother again and was going to take a potion to make her barren._

" _You made it clear, you don't think anyone's ever going to love me. So why not make it official. Afterall, love is weakness." Regina said._

" _We both know you're not going to drink that so put it down." Cora said._

" _You don't think I'm strong enough to do this?"_

" _Stupid girl, you think it'll make you strong to hurt yourself?" Cora questioned. This had gone entirely too far._

" _It does if it hurts you more." Regina drank the potion. She instantly regretted it, thinking why the hell did I just do that? "Get the hell out of my life!"_

" _The only one standing in the way of your own happiness is you." Cora gave a bit of actual good motherly advice for once. You know it's serious when Cora's the sane one in the conversation._

 _Regina held her last conversation with her father as she debated if killing him was the right choice. Was it worth it to get everything she wanted?_

" _Perhaps this may seem self-serving but vengeance is not the answer dear. Power is seductive but so is love. You can be happy again. We can leave all this behind."_

 _This man had loved her her entire life unconditionally and for the past decade or so she treated him like dirt and he just didn't deserve that from her. She killed him. Love is weakness._

Regina finally cried her eyes out completely. She finally dealt with the fact that she killed her father. All this time, she tried to remain numb to the situation but it was bound to wear off at some point. She shouldn't have killed him. He didn't deserve that at all. He was right but she was stubborn and ruled by anger so she couldn't even see it at the time. How did she allow herself to become this person. All that pain she ignored could no longer be ignored. It all suddenly came crashing down on her. She cried uncontrollably for hours.

Someone you love, kills someone you love so you kill someone else you love who loves you back. That makes no sense.

-v-

Snow was at Granny's, people were gradually coming in. She finally saw Cinderella.

"Cindy! Look at you… still pregnant eighteen years later. I am so sorry!" Poor thing, who wants to be stuck at the end of your third trimester for that long?

"I have to go. I don't want Rumpelstiltskin to take my baby because of that deal." Cinderella said. Contractions were starting.

"He won't bother you. What need does he have to take your baby now?"

Snow went over and tactfully asked Rumple in front of Neal what he wanted with Cinderella's baby because he wouldn't want Neal to think he was taking babies now too. Besides, Cindy's baby was just an ace in the hole so he could make a deal to find his son but now he's there so no need. Rumple didn't stay anyway, he just wanted a burger to go.

Snow gave Cinderella some comfort before she went to the hospital to give birth to her daughter Alexandra. Then she was able to talk to her husband, daughter and future son-in-law.

"So I invited Regina." Snow informed.

"Why? She's angry about this curse and is not your biggest fan." David pointed out.

"Please, she's not upset about this curse. She was bored stiff and lonely. She's just angry she lost. Regina's just being Regina, always wanting to appear strong. Though time stood still here, she was aware of it, she wasn't cursed and with nothing to do, on some level she had to have realized there was no satisfaction in vengeance. She's had time to grow and think a bit. She won't admit it but she's not exactly who she was when we left home. She probably won't come anyway but I am using the love approach this time. If we believe that love is the most powerful magic of all, we have to act like it."

"I like that this hopeful all the time thing is who you are now but how did it happen?" David asked.

"Every time things got tough through the years, I would think, what would Charming say? Plus, after eighteen years of preaching it to two children, I started to believe it all myself." They smiled.

Then the unexpected happened. Regina walked in with a dish. Everyone stopped and stared at her. Awkward.

"Regina! You made it." Snow greeted her.

"Yeah… I brought lasagna." Regina replied in a monotone.

"You can cook?" Snow asked.

"Yes."

"I don't trust her cooking." Grumpy was the only one bold enough to share his thoughts.

"It's not even apple." Snow and Regina said in unison. Snow decided to be the brave soul and taste the lasagna. If she could eat and live then everyone else would trust it. It was actually quite delicious.

"I'm glad you came." Snow said then convinced her stubborn step-mother not sit alone. Regina didn't know how she felt about all this, however, the baby mesmerized her.

Emma contemplated this a few times before asking. "Do you want to hold him?"

Regina was reluctant herself but decided to hold him. He kept crying.

"He doesn't like me either." Regina said and tried to give him back.

"Just relax, you're too tense. He's a baby, no need to put up a guard for him. Just rock him." Emma said.

Regina calmed down and so did Bae. She rocked him back and forth and he looked up at her and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back. Who better to soften the queen's heart than the heart of the truest believer? It makes sense his heart would be a magical one. His grandparents have the truest love of all and his mother was the savior. You don't come from all that and not be special.

Astrea and Maleficent were at their own table continuing the mother/daughter bonding.

"There's something I have to tell you." Astrea started. "I'm not going to stay here. My life is in the real world or whatever you want to call it. I just really needed to meet, see you and feel you. I needed to better understand who I am. I can't just leave my parents behind. I love them and they have been there for me my entire life. It wouldn't be fair to them. I can't bear the thought of hurting them the way I know I would if I just never came back."

Maleficent was hurt but… "I understand. I'm glad they were so good to you. I was worried you wouldn't be safe and it's good to know that you were." Never seeing her again just wasn't acceptable though so for a few moments, they just sat in silence. "I can come with you, if you'll have me."

"I thought you couldn't leave, the whole memory thing."

"I wasn't cursed to lose my memories or who I am. I was cursed to be a lonely dragon without the ones she loved and since I can't turn back into a dragon once I cross the town line, I'm safe."

Astrea smiled. "You'd really leave everything you know?"

"For you? With no hesitation."

Astrea smiled again. "What about my father? Where's he?"

Sadness came across Maleficent's face. "He's... dead."

"How? Why?"

"I got into a fight with Regina. He was in unicorn form, she killed him. I tried to save him but..." Her voice drifted. "He was a wonderful man. His name was Bo. He couldn't wait to be a father. He would've been a great one if given the chance.

"After all she's done to you, you don't want revenge?"

"Revenge has never gotten me far. It won't change anything. I'd rather focus on love I do have, focus on you. I've missed too much time already."

"So you turn into a dragon, he turned into a unicorn, am I supposed to turn into something?"

"A drunicorn."

Astrea chuckled. "I've got to try that."

"Your father is gone but you can meet his friends, they were like his family. Shrek and Fiona."

Astrea face palmed. "My father is donkey. He was actually a unicorn but it's donkey. Unbelievable." Maleficent was confused. "It's a movie. I'll show you later. Are you going to be okay sharing me with my other parents?"

"Of course." Maleficent said.

Days later, Neal finally went to the pawn shop to have the second dreaded talk with his father.

"Bae!" Rumple didn't know if he should be happy or not. None of their encounters so far have been good ones.

"For the third time, my name is Neal."

Rumple sighed. "You must be here for a reason."

Neal did not want to ask for anything but if he's truly going to break his family's curse, selflessness, bravery and truthfulness were the solutions. "Unfortunately, I need something from you. It's a big favor, I know you won't really want to do it but considering you broke our first deal, I figure you owe me one."

"What is it?" Rumple asked.

"I need to go to Neverland for two reasons. One, to save my adopted sister. Two to save my son."

"Why does your son need saving?"

"He's the boy Pan has been looking for. I have to stop him. I think by draining the magic from Neverland, Pan will die and it'll solve my problem."

"That's a big task, son."

"Obviously, that's why I'm putting my pride aside and asking for your help, so what's the answer?"

Rumple so badly wanted it to be a part of the deal that his son had to give him a chance but he was right, he owed him. However, this way, he's forced to spin time with him. There's a good chance that would pay off. Problem is, prophecy says the boy who leads him to his son, or better yet, the boy who leads his son to him would be his undoing. Saving that boy, well maybe that is why it will happen. On the other hand, prophecy didn't say the boy would be his grandson. That changes things. He can't let his grandson get hurt any more than he can let his son get hurt. On another hand, prophecy has failed him many times. Things aren't always black and white. Seeing the future doesn't mean you see everything, like he didn't see that he would meet The Wicked Witch who had enchanted shoes that could have brought him to this world without all the mess a long time ago. He didn't know how he'd actually lose his son until it actually happened. Emma returned in eighteen years instead of twenty-eight. The future isn't always what it appears to be, it isn't written in stone. If you only focus on what you believe to be true, you may miss better options along the way. So of course he had to help his son. He wasn't looking forward to seeing his father again. Maybe that could be avoided?

"Of course I'll help you but if it were that easy to travel through worlds, I would have found you a long time ago."

"We'll worry about the how and when later but it won't be long… Thank you." Neal left the shop.

Rumple smiled, thinking that this could bring them together. Either way, his son would be forced to spend time with him.

-v-

One night, there was a knock on Snow and David's door. Snow answered since she was already up and headed to the bed.

"Regina?" That was the last person Snow expected at her door. She invited her in. "Is everything alright?"

"I'll take us home." Regina revealed. Snow and David were shocked. "You're right. We don't belong here. Something may go wrong." Did she just say Snow was right? Damn, love _is_ the most powerful magic of all.

"Wow." Snow was speechless for a moment. "When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Make sure everyone is aware."

"Absolutely."

"This doesn't mean we're going to be a family again or anything." Regina said with her usual dark attitude.

"Sure." Snow replied before Regina left. "Whatever. I told you love would work."

The fastest way to get word around is to tell Grumpy so the next morning he went running all over town yelling that they were going home at noon.

Astrea had to say goodbye to Emma. She appreciated everything she did for her and she would never forget her. Emma gave her some pictures of some of Nicole's favorite fairy tale characters to give her. She knew she'd love that. The friends said one last hard goodbye.

Maleficent thanked Snow and Emma for bringing her daughter to her then she and Astrea turned into their animal forms one last time before they left. Astrea had to do it just once. They went toward the town line in animal form and as soon as they crossed they turned human again. That was their final goodbye to their old lives. Pinocchio gave them his car so it was waiting for them across the line and Astrea drove them to their new lives.

Finally, it was time for everyone else to go home. Everyone was gathered outside awaiting the trip. Regina had to give up what she loved the most which was vengeance and finally Daniel whose body she had preserved in her volt. That morning she said goodbye and let that go too. There was a few hours of waterworks before she pulled herself together.

" _Heaven knows we need never be ashamed of our tears, for they are rain upon the blinding dust of earth, overlying our hard hearts. I was better after I had cried, than before-more sorry, more aware of my own ingratitude, more gentle." ― Charles Dickens, Great Expectations_

Regina reversed the curse once and for all. A purple fog covered the town once again then POOF, it was gone, erased from existence like it was never there.

* * *

 _I hope you all liked the changes I made to Maleficent's story along the way. I tried not to change much of the history in general but that was one of those things I just wasn't satisfied with in its entirety. I tried to keep the timing of everything right too which required some guessing and math because when things happened on the show can get blurred sometimes. Notice, on the show, Regina gets Henry at three weeks old which according to my guess was right after New Years in our world and in this story, they are arriving in SB at the same time Regina would've gotten Henry. Just thought I'd share. Thanks for reading. More to come._


	9. Love Is Strength

Love is Strength

Everybody was back in the Enchanted Forest. Clearly, the place needed some work but nothing that couldn't be fixed.

"We're home." Snow stated.

This was surreal for Emma. She was finally in the world she'd been hearing about all her life and in clothes she'd only seen in the movies. She was wearing a long light blue dress, luckily there was no corset. It was kind of like the one her mom was wearing when they went to the world with no magic only heavier with long sleeves. She was also wearing a beautiful, very detailed heavy white cape and a leather bag. It was still winter. Baelfire was warmly wrapped in a blanket with his name on it in a baby basket.

For the first time, Emma saw what Rumpelstiltskin looked like in his true form as The Dark One. He really was creepy.

"We better start walking." David said.

They had a ways to walk before they'd get to the castle.

"We'll run the kingdom together. We need to show everyone that we're united. I know you don't like it, you'll learn to." Snow said to Regina.

"I don't think so." Regina replied.

"Oh are you going to live in the forest?" Snow asked. She knew that wasn't happening. "Are you going back to the lonely, cold and dreary tower? If that's more comfortable than the castle then be my guest."

"We're still not doing the family thing." That was Regina agreeing in the most difficult way.

"Sure…" Snow said. Regina would give in soon enough. "Emma, how's Bae doing?"

"He's fine." Emma replied. They hugged Pinocchio and Andi goodbye because they were headed in the opposite direction with Geppetto and Jiminey who was now a cricket again.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us?" Snow asked.

"Yeah." Pinocchio replied with a sweet smile.

"You know if you need me-" Snow started.

"You'll always be there. I know." Pinocchio finished.

Snow looked at him like a mother not yet ready to let her baby go. "I love you."

"I love you too… mom." They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

After walking a ways toward Geppetto's cabin, Pinocchio and Andi saw some surprisingly familiar faces.

"Mom? Dad? Morgan?" Andi's heart raced as she saw her parents and sister then ran to them. "How did you get here?"

"The same way I got there. I told you we'd see each other again. It made more sense to come here." Giselle explained.

"I never imagined when we spoke on the phone this morning that you'd be here." Andi said.

"Surprise!" Morgan exclaimed.

"We're going to live in Andalasia. I still have a house there." Giselle informed. Andi looked at Pinocchio hoping he'd see how much she wanted to live in Andalasia and of course he did.

"Do you have room for a few more?" Pinocchio asked.

"Of course." Giselle answered.

"Father, do you mind?" Pinocchio asked.

"No. I just want us to be together." Geppetto replied. They had an even longer ways to walk, followed by a boat ride because Andalasia was in the next kingdom but it was all worth it.

-v-

It wasn't an easy journey with an infant but they finally made it to the castle. Emma thought it was amazing. It was like a dream. Her parents showed her around. They even showed her what would have been her nursery. She loved it. She loved everything.

"I guess this can be Bae's room now once we clean it up." Emma said.

In the meantime, Emma and Neal chose their own room, one they loved that wasn't far from the nursery. Bae began to cry.

"Babe, can you hand me the pacifier out of that bag?" Emma asked pointing at the bag she was wearing earlier.

Neal looked in the bag and laughed. "Emma, how the hell did you manage to bring a CD player, CDs, batteries, diapers and whatever else you have in this thing?" He handed her the pacifier and she gave it to Bae to quiet him.

"Magic!" Emma exclaimed. "I've been tapping into my powers a little lately and well, the savior wanted to save some valuable assets."

"You saved CDs."

"I need my music." She went over and grabbed some CDs out of the bag. "Look, Train. Can you imagine not hearing Train again? We saw them in concert for our second date."

"That wasn't our second date. It was the first."

"What? McDonalds didn't count?"

"That wasn't a date. That was you not wanting me to starve."

"That was me thinking you were cute and wanting to get to know you. Date."

Neal laughed. "Date… What are you going to do when you run out of batteries?" Emma made the saddest face with her lip poked out. "Aww, baby." Neal hugged her.

Later, the family met up in the common room. The servants found their way back too.

"What are we going to do about fixing the castle?" David asked.

"I'll handle that." Regina stated and held her hands out.

"Wait, can you please not make it all dark like when you lived here alone?" Snow asked. Regina gave her a side eye. "What? It was really dark." Regina used her magic to fix the entire castle and it wasn't dark.

"Beautiful." Emma said finally seeing the castle in its full beauty. "After being cramped in a little New York apartment, I won't know how to act with all this space."

"That's an understatement." Neal concurred. This was a huge change for him. The past ten years, he's lived on the street, then in his car, then Snow's apartment. Now a castle in the Enchanted Forest? Boy has life changed.

A couple weeks passed and they had time to adjust. Emma entered her and Neal's room and closed the door. He was lying back reading a book.

"For the first time in almost a year, we are finally alone!" Emma exclaimed.

"… Wow. I guess you're right." Neal replied.

"Believe me, a year. _A year_." Emma dropped her robe revealing a sexy negligée.

Neal dropped his book and sat up. "Whoa."

"Surprise." She crawled onto the bed and kissed him. For the first time since the first time, they made love again, this time in a castle in a king sized canopy bed instead of little motel room.

The next morning, they lied in each other's arms.

"When do you plan to go to Neverland?" Emma asked.

"As soon as I can figure out how to open a portal. I'm not looking forward to leaving you and Bae but I have to."

"I know… We'll be waiting for you, try not to make us wait too long. I don't want to be finding and losing each other all the time like my parents. It's the only thing I don't admire about their relationship."

"I'll be counting the moments until I come back to you. I'm going out today to see what I can find out about getting a portal opened."

-v-

Regina was in bed with the Huntsman. She stared up at the ceiling realizing that this whole letting go thing was effecting everything. _This_ wasn't even satisfying her anymore. Perhaps because she couldn't pretend like it wasn't, you know, wrong or whatever. Maybe it was time to retire him as her sex slave. Ugh. It would be nice to have something real and this was not it.

He got up to get dressed and she went over and got his heart out of the box. She stared at it a moment then went over to him and just shoved it in his chest. For the first time in a long time, he felt something.

"How could you?" He looked at her with much pain in his eyes.

"You're free, okay? You owe me nothing. Just get out before I change mind and make sure you take the back way."

He was filled with anger but he decided to just leave, thankful he had his freedom again. This was why he didn't like humans. He was going to go find some wolves.

-v-

Snow and Charming had a hot night as well. They were making up for eighteen years, you know?

"Charming?" Snow called.

"Yes, my love?" David replied.

"I'm with child. Found out just before we left Storybrooke."

He looked at her, surprised. "That was fast." He smiled. They kissed.

"We get to do this together this time." Snow said.

-v-

Regina was sipping tea in the parlor when one of the servants walked in.

"Excuse me, your majesty. You have a visitor." The servant informed. Who the hell could that be? "Presenting Cora, Queen of Hearts." Regina's eyes widened. Cora entered. The servant left the room.

"Mother? What are you doing here?"

"I learned you were back so I came to see you. Nothing wrong with a mother visiting her daughter, is there?"

"It is when it's you."

"You're living here with Snow White and her family? You must be planning something big."

"What do you want?"

"Well dear, since you asked… I want The Dark One's dagger."

"You finally became a queen and that still wasn't enough for you. You need more power."

"So you understand."

"No! I didn't want this. You wanted this for me. I'm here now. I deal with it."

"You say it like it's a terrible thing. Please dear, we can work together." Cora looked in her daughter's eyes and touched her face. She suddenly turned into that little girl that just wanted her mother to love her again.

"Okay."

-v-

Neal went for a walk through the kingdom and ran into a familiar face.

"Hook?" Neal called.

"Have we met before, mate?" Hook replied.

"Baelfire. I go by Neal now."

Hook couldn't believe it. He hugged him. They didn't do that.

"It's so good to see you… Wait. You had a cool name like Baelfire and changed it Neal? Anyway, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It's cool. It was a long time ago. What were you doing?"

"I'm looking for your father now that everyone is back. I can't wait to end him."

"You've held onto that all this time? Hook, it's been centuries. Vengeance will get you nowhere. It'll consume you. Let it go and find something that will make you happy because that won't do it."

"You're defending your father? He killed your mother."

"I'm well aware but I'm not defending him, I'm trying to save you. Besides, I need his help to save my son and Wendy."

"You have a son?"

"Yeah, he's seven weeks old. He and my fiancé mean everything to me. So you won't kill him?"

"Not yet."

"Dude, save your heart and soul and let it go. You won't succeed anyway, he already cut your hand off." Hook was insulted but it was the truth. "I need to find a way to make a portal to Neverland."

"I was on a mission to make a portal before everyone came back here. You need a magic bean."

"I had the last one centuries ago."

"Down here maybe but not up there."

"In heaven?"

"No! Where the giants live. I'll help you."

Neal and Hook went in search of the beanstalk…

-v-

Cora was long gone and Regina was in her room. A castle full of people and she still managed to isolate herself. Emma knocked on her door.

"Hey grandma-" Emma greeted.

"Stop calling- You know what, whatever. What do you want?"

"Can you train me in magic?"

"What part of we're not a family don't you and your mother understand?"

"What part of we are, don't you? Not that you don't understand, you just don't want to admit it but it's cool. So will you help me?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Yay! When?"

"When I feel like it."

"You're not just trying to get rid of me, are you?"

"I said I'll help you, I'll help you. Now leave me alone before I change my mind."

"Okay! Thanks."

"And don't think I'm going to go easy on you."

"Didn't expect you to." Emma smiled then left the room.

That night Regina went to Bae's room. He hadn't fell asleep yet. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back, picked him up and rocked him while singing him a sweet lullaby.

Snow and Emma stood at the door and watched for a moment. Look whose heart _wasn't_ as dark as she pretended it was. They left her alone and went to their rooms. Regina stayed with Bae until he fell asleep then she went to bed.

The next day, Snow and David revealed they were having another baby.

"Well you two didn't waste any time." Emma responded. "Congratulations. Looks like I'll be a big sister." She hugged them before they left the castle.

"Where's your fiancé?" Regina inquired.

Emma explained about the portal to Neverland, Peter Pan and the baby and that he needed Rumple to help him. So when Regina met up with her mother later…

"You know, maybe we should hold off on getting Rumple's dagger." Regina said.

"That's ridiculous." Cora stated.

"He needs to save his grandson from his father. He can't do it without power."

"Isn't his grandson also Snow White's grandson? Why do you care?"

"He's an innocent child, mother."

"Since when do you even care about that?"

"I'm not going to put the child in danger, mother. My decision is final."

"Do you care about these people now? What happened to you? Are you choosing them over your own mother?"

"We can go after Rumple afterward."

"No! That's unacceptable."

"Then leave." Regina said nonchalantly. She cared and she still desperately wanted her mother's approval and didn't understand why but she wasn't going to risk the baby's life.

Cora left the room, Regina followed then in walked Emma with Bae and Snow had just gotten home. It did not make Snow happy to see Cora in her home. Sure, she was very open and forgiving with Regina but she didn't trust Cora with a snake. Maybe it wasn't fair but Regina was family and she never liked or trusted Cora so hey, she never claimed to be perfect.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Cora said.

"Mother, just leave."

No. Cora had something else in mind. It was a test.

Cora levitated Snow, Emma and Bae in the air, strangling them.

"Mother, stop it!"

" _We're_ family, Regina." Cora stated.

"That's never meant anything to you. Put them down now!"

Cora wouldn't budge so Regina threw Cora across the room hard into a wall, so hard there was a dent in the wall after she hit the floor. Then Regina made sure the three came back down easily so they wouldn't crash to the floor. Bae cried at the top of his lungs after the traumatic experience.

"Is he alright?" Regina asked. The panicked Emma just nodded. "Are you two okay too?" She asked Snow and Emma. They nodded. She went over to Cora. "Why would you do that?"

"I've seen a time when you wouldn't care or would do worst. You actually love the little brat and her family. I thought I taught you well, love is weakness."

"No. Love is strength. I've finally learned that." Regina used her magic to lift her mother from the floor and levitate her in the air like she had done her many times. "You know what else I've learned about love? It's unconditional and you shouldn't have to try and please people just so that they might love you. I'm done trying mother. I've been learning to let go of a lot of things and I think it's time I let you go too." She banished her far away from the castle. A tear fell from Regina's eyes. She knew it had to be done but it still hurt. She turned around and a shocked Snow and Emma were staring at her. Regina just walked out of the room and went for a ride on her horse.

Later, Neal came home with news.

"I got a magic bean. I can go to Neverland. I've already sent a telegram to my father. We're going to leave in a couple days."

"It's going to be hard without you. We're getting married as soon as you come back, right?"

"Absolutely." They kissed.

-v-

Regina was slowly riding her horse through the kingdom then the horse suddenly got startled and took off running like a crazy horse and nothing Regina did calmed Danny down. All of a sudden, she felt someone pull her off the horse and onto theirs, then they stopped.

"Are you alright, my lady?" A man she'd never met asked.

"It's your majesty and I'm not some damsel in distress. I don't need saving." Regina got off the horse.

"A simple thank you will suffice… and everyone needs saving sometimes, your majesty. I'm surprised your dark reputation didn't include how stunning you are… I'm Robin Hood."

"The thief."

"I may be a thief but I'm a thief with honor who just saved your life. You're welcome. Would you like me to escort you back to the castle?"

"I'm fine!"

"It is your will." Robin started to ride off with his horse.

"Thief! Thank you."

Robin took off on his horse.

-v-

Neal and Rumple finally set on their mission to Neverland. The books hype up Neverland but it's not what it's cracked up to be. It's nothing but a pathetic orphanage with a little demon at the head. It was really sad.

Neal still wasn't up to talking to his father. It didn't stop him from trying.

"Talk to me." Rumple said.

"The deal doesn't say we have to talk." Neal stated then continued on with the silence.

"You need my help using the very magic you despise so much."

"To save my son but let's not pretend like you use it to save people on a daily bases."

"I became The Dark One to save you to begin with."

"Yes but then it caused you to lose yourself. The curse is more powerful than you are. This is not the man who wanted to save the children from going to war with the ogres. And you know, I don't know if you let me go because you were a coward who was afraid of the unknown or because you were just afraid to let go of your power. Either way, your fear wasn't stronger than your love for me. And while we're talking, I know you killed my mother so you don't have to keep up that lie."

"… How do you know?"

"Hook."

"The pirate… She left us for him."

"But she didn't deserve to die! You left me too, should I kill you?" Rumple was stunned by the comment. "I'm not actually going to kill you. You people and your vengeance, I don't understand. Don't you get bored? Don't you get tired? Do you have nothing else to focus on? Get a life! It takes too much freaking energy to hate each other and focus so heavily on trying to kill or hurt someone. It's crazy! Ugh! Why am I talking to you?"

"Don't _you_ hate me?" Rumple asked after that very loud lecture.

"Do you know where we need to go? Can't you just poof us there?" Neal changed the subject and really wanted to hurry this along.

"Why would I do that? I finally got you to talk to me?"

"And that ends now."

Silence.

"Bae. Bae. Baelfire. Bae." Rumple kept calling trying to annoy him to the point he'd yell that his name is Neal so he'd start talking again but he just kept walking like he didn't hear him.

"Fine." Rumple teleported them to the magic cave. He didn't want to risk running into Pan anyway. This was something that needed to be done quickly.

"This wasn't a crazy idea, right? This can be done?" Neal asked.

"It's a brilliant idea actually but of course you're brilliant. You get it from me." Rumple said in his animated way. Neal wanted to laugh but instead he just rolled his eyes. Rumpelstiltskin is a lot of things but stupid is not one of them.

There was a lot of magic left but it was probably about 20% left from when Pan first arrived in Neverland. Rumple drained the magic from its power source so that it would stop its effect on the land and directed it into a box. Then they set off to find Wendy. It took a while but they finally found her caged up.

"Baelfire!" Wendy, still stuck at age fourteen exclaimed and they hugged. Of course he informed her of the name change. Then they went off to find her brothers and when they did, the four gratefully reunited. Michael and John were so thankful that Neal kept his promise and that after all this time, he still cared about them.

They brought together all the lost boys and Tinkerbell.

"What happened? Something's different." A boy asked.

"We drained the magic." Neal informed then an old man showed up.

"Papa?" Rumple uttered. His father had gone back to his normal age.

"How dare you?" Peter Pan questioned.

"You messed with the wrong boy when you messed with my son _grandpa_. He won't be a lost boy like we were. Say goodbye to immortality." Neal said. "I know you all are used to Neverland and have probably been here for centuries and now have no home to go to but we're going to take you back with us and we'll figure it out from there." He explained to the children.

"Except you." Rumple said and banished his father far away from them then pulled Neal aside. "Bae… Neal. I do love you son-"

"This really isn't the time-"

"Just listen. I love you and you're right, I let my fear become more powerful than my love. I've always admired your bravery. That's something you inherited from your mother. I have spent centuries looking for you and I refuse to lose you again. Bravery, that may always be a struggle for me and I admit, I hide behind my power but I never let my power make me forget how to love. What's most important to me is you and if I have to give up all of this…" Rumple did his famous hand gesture. "… to get you back then that's what I'm willing to do. I was afraid to give it up before and I was afraid I'd never find you if I gave it up later and if I'm being honest, I'm still afraid to lose it but… I'm afraid of losing you more."

"Papa." Neal was like that little boy all over again. A couple of tears fell and he finally embraced his father for the first time in a couple centuries. Rumple kissed Neal on the forehead and the darkness began to leave his body. He started to look like his true self again then lost his balance. The crippled leg was back. Neal held him up and really had some tears now because to say he would give it up was one thing, to actually do it was another. "I love you, papa. I always have."

Saving the _boy_ was his undoing but not the way he thought it'd be. It wasn't the undoing of Rumpelstiltskin, it was the undoing of The Dark One inside him.

The darkness went through the air, searching for a new host. It was scaring everyone there.

"Don't worry, it's looking for the darkest soul and we all know that's Pan but he's stuck here." Rumple explained.

The darkness headed for Pan who was way on the other side of Neverland. Then Rumple opened the box to use the magic to create a portal to take them and all the children back to the Enchanted Forest. The children started jumping in the portal.

"What are we going to do with all these orphans?" Neal questioned before they jumped into the portal too.


	10. Love is an Open Door

Love Is an Open Door

Neal, Rumple and all the lost children returned to the Enchanted Forest.

"What are we going to do with all these orphans?" Neal asked.

"You're the next prince, aren't you? I think you can do something about that." Rumple replied.

Neal scratched his head. He wished he thought this far ahead before. He was so focused on Bae and Wendy, he didn't even think about all the lost boys. There were about a hundred of them. Who knew what Tinkerbell would do now that she was back in the Enchanted Forest? She wasn't the happiest fairy anymore. It's bad when a fairy loses hope.

"Okay, I have one more favor to ask... Can Wendy, Michael and John stay with you? Their family took me in when I had no one." Neal asked.

"Okay but what about us?"

"We'll talk. I'll let you know when the wedding is."

-v-

Back at the castle, Snow found Regina in the parlor. It was the first time she'd seen her since the incident with Cora.

"How are you?" Snow asked as she joined Regina on the couch.

"Fine... How are Bae and Emma?"

"They're okay."

"... I'm sorry about my mother... I have a question... Why didn't you give up on me?"

Snow was surprised by everything she just said and she wasn't as guarded as usual. "I've spent eighteen years trying to make two children believe that good always wins and love conquers all when sometimes I didn't even believe it myself and David wasn't around to give me a pep talk. After a while I started to truly believe it myself. I told you once that you made me believe in the goodness in people, even more than my mother or at least maybe you made me really believe her and that's the truth but you also made me doubt it too. However, I know who you were and if I truly believed that good wins and love conquers all, I had to believe that you could be... you again. Besides, you're pretty much the only parent I have left."

"You're crazy. It's not like I was this ideal step-mother. I was kind of cold to you then I tried to kill you."

"Well before the whole trying to kill me thing, you were my role model."

Regina laughed and shook her head. "You're as crazy as I am... I suppose that's what I sound like talking about my mother. At least I understand why you care so much but she's never showed me any love so I don't know why I care about her."

"Yeah well, she's your mother and that's what happens when your love isn't based on conditions."

"Listen, I can't change my past but I can change my future. I'm learning to let go... Our relationship can be whatever we want it to be from this day forward."

Snow smiled, "And we can be a family again?" Regina just looked at her. "Come on, you know you want to say it."

"I'm not saying it."

"You know you want to."

"Nope."

"Say it!"

"Okay, you little brat, we can be a family again!"

"Hug!"

"Now..." Regina's facial expression was so serious. Pushing it.

"You know you want a hug." Snow hugged her. After a moment she hugged her back. She literally couldn't even remember the last time she had a real genuine hug.

Emma walked in and saw this. "We're hugging now? I want to hug too!" Emma ran over and joined in the hug. "Aww! Isn't this nice!"

"Emma!" They heard Neal's voice call as he entered the castle.

"Neal's home!" Emma let go of the hug and took off running. Snow and Regina just looked at each other.

-v-

Emma ran into Neal's arms and he spun her around. "You're back! It wasn't as long as I thought it'd be."

"Thankfully." Neal replied because on the inside he was afraid he'd get stuck there again but he knew it had to be done.

Snow and Regina entered the common room and greeted him followed by David with Bae moments later. Neal couldn't wait to hold his son.

"Glad you're all here. Here's the thing, there's about a hundred lost boys between the ages of three and seventeen in the ballroom. I don't know what to do with them. I was thinking of maybe starting an orphanage. Most of them are really about a century or so old. They're probably not your typical children." Neal informed.

"Sounds like a good idea. We can work on that." David said.

"When do I get to meet Wendy?" Emma asked.

"Soon! She's with my father." Everyone looked confused. "We've reconciled. He gave up being The Dark One."

"No way!" Regina couldn't believe it. "How?"

"True love's kiss. He kissed me and let it go."

"Common theme, lately." Snow stated.

"Wow. Never thought he'd actually give it up willingly. So where did the Darkness go?" Regina asked.

"Into Pan I assume but he's stuck in Neverland."

"Well, at least my mother can't attempt to be The Dark One. His focus was finding you, hers would be to gain more power."

"Your mother wanted to be The Dark One?" Snow asked.

"Well she said she wanted to control him but that probably wouldn't end there."

"Okay, so once the boys are situated, we can have a royal baptism for Bae and finally get married." Emma said.

"Finally." Neal emphasized.

-v-

Snow, Emma and Regina went out into the kingdom to interact with the people and see how things were going. Not the easiest task for Regina since most were either afraid of her or just didn't like her but it was what it was.

They ran into Robin Hood and his Merry Men.

"Your Majesty, we meet again." Robin greeted.

"Looks that way."

"Excuse me your highnesses, I'm Robin Hood, this is my son Roland and these are my Merry Men."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Snow said.

"And Roland you are so adorable!" Emma exclaimed.

"Thank you!" His dimples shined through his smile.

"We shall be on our way." Robin announced before they all walked away and Regina watched him.

"He's cute huh?" Snow asked Regina.

"He smells like forest." Never know what Regina's going to say.

They kept it moving and ran into Red and The Huntsman who have recently become an item. That was a little awkward for him since he was Regina's sex slave but he played it cool though he wanted to decapitate her at the moment.

Snow got to catch up with her best friend and inform her of the new pregnancy. Red couldn't wait to come to Emma, Neal, Pinocchio and Andi's wedding. They decided to do a double wedding and Giselle would make the dresses.

-v-

While Regina was keeping her promise to Emma and helping her practice her magic, Neal and David worked on getting the orphanage together and they managed to find a lot of the younger children homes. Some of the children who weren't in Neverland for very long were able to go back to their families. After that, they were down to about sixty-five lost boys but once they got the orphanage going, other orphans from around the kingdom started showing up so they were pretty much back where they started. The whole thing made Neal feel like he had a purpose.

Once that was settled, they were finally able to have The Royal Baptism for Prince Baelfire David Cassidy, followed by the double wedding.

Giselle... and her animal friends out did themselves with Emma and Andi's dresses. Andi wore a big poufy ball grown which sparkled in the light with poufy shoulders. It was a lot like her mother's wedding dress. Emma's dress was just as dramatic but in a totally different way. She had a very long train that was slightly embellished with feathers and a short feather cape because their family clearly has a strong affinity for the material. She made a statement without being too over the top.

The Royal subjects joined in the celebration as well. It was quite a beautiful wedding, everything one would imagine for a royal wedding, except they weren't arranged marriages and everyone was truly in love.

The couples exchanged their vowels then the beautiful yet dramatic music played as the couples leaned in for their true loves' kisses and as they did the enormous double doors swung open.

"Not again." Snow said. They looked back and there was Cora and some green witch chick.

"What a joyous occasion." Cora said.

"Mother!" Regina who was holding Bae yelled irritated.

"You're attending the weddings now? I'm disappointed. You've gone incredibly soft." Cora said.

"Sorry mother but being miserable got old. Maybe you should try something new as well."

"No dear, I don't feel anything. That's why it's so easy to do this." Cora threw the brides and grooms to opposite sides of the room.

Regina handed the baby to Giselle, seemed safer to give him to someone who wasn't related.

Regina could see that Cora's next target was pregnant Snow. Regina flung her mother across the room before she had a chance to attack.

"You are so ungrateful. You don't even know what you have, do you?" The Green Witch said with an accent.

"Who the hell are you?" Regina questioned.

"Your big sister better known as The Wicked Witch. You don't see the family resemblance?"

"Sorry, green doesn't run in the family." Regina replied. "Is that my dress?" She realized.

"Yes, it looks better on me, don't you think?"

"In your dreams. Mother who is this frog?"

"This is your sister, Zelena." Cora informed as she walked back to Zelena's side.

Regina looked confused. That was a major bomb but that wouldn't be the last. "What, did you make a love child with The Crocodile?"

Cora laughed. "Not that time." She said under her breath but some still managed to hear it. So that was a joke gone left.

"So what is this? I didn't play your game so you found a replacement player? Perhaps, I should have said no a long time ago and it would have saved me a lot of trouble."

"Whine, whine, whine." Zelena mocked.

"You want my life? Is that it? You should've asked for it a long time ago. Maybe she would've killed _your_ fiancé, forced _you_ to marry an old man and make _you_ feel like you'd never be loved by anyone including her."

Zelena pretended to yawn. "At least she didn't abandon _you_."

"Okay, well now you have her all to yourself. So now that you two have aired all of our dirty laundry to the entire kingdom, why don't you both go about your merry way?"

"Not just yet." Cora started. "I want what's owed to me, what's owed to _us_ and since you are not grateful enough to share, well I guess we'll just have to take it."

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked annoyed. This was getting old. Did they not read the evil handbook? You come, you ruin the occasion, you make a bold threatening statement then you leave or you kill someone but it's an in and out thing. Regina had a thought. "Why do you care about this family anyway? Why Leopold? Why not... King Midas or something?"

"Because he was supposed to marry _me_! _I_ was supposed to be queen, not that little brat Éva. If it weren't for her, this would all be mine."

"Well that's a new book for ya, _Fairy Tales: Jerry Springer Addition_." Emma commented to Neal.

"You were engaged to Leopold?" Regina said with disgust. "You just gave me your sloppy seconds? First of all, ew! Secondly, how long ago was that? You married someone else, you got what you wanted anyway."

"No. I got Prince Henry and fifteenth in line to be queen and I loved Leopold and he loved me until the little brat told him I was pregnant and I lost everything. That's why I killed the bitch and made you queen."

"Brilliant!" Zelena exclaimed.

Regina has surely done a lot of evil over the course of time, has held a ridiculously long grudge and has had some psychotic master plans but this still managed to stun her.

Snow just had to sit down.

Regina always has a snappy comeback but not this time, she was drawing a blank.

"Well that was fun! Can we kill them now?" Zelena smiled.

Regina flicked her wrist to attack Zelena but she counteracted her attack and blasted Regina across the room. She was clearly magically stronger than her. That was new. Regina didn't like it. It was embarrassing. In the past, everyone would've been happy someone could beat Regina but since her senses seemed to be coming back to her, well this was surely a bad thing.

Snow helped Regina up and Emma ran over.

"What a cute family. Say goodbye now." Zelena said.

"We can defeat them together." Emma said to Regina. Regina didn't like that she needed help but she nodded her head in agreement.

The magical battle between Emma and Regina verses Cora and Zelena began. The guests scattered out of the way. They went back and forth, things were flying, they were flying then entered flying monkeys which Regina proceeded to turn into stuffed animals. The four of them were constantly hurting each other until Regina and Emma stunned them enough for them to teleport out of there. Both Regina and Emma felt the pain from the battle.

Regina was in a rage trying extremely hard to keep her composure. "Sorry about your wedding."

Emma just touched her shoulder as to let her know it was alright then went back to Neal. Rumple hobbled over on his cane.

"Don't take it personal dearie, she's heartless."

"Well thanks." Regina replied sarcastically, like that statement would be of any benefit right now but…

"I mean it literally. Her heart is not in her body."

Regina was surprised to hear that but it made all the sense in the world. "How do you know?"

"When she said she chose power over love, she meant that quite literally. She couldn't love me and have the crown too so she chose the crown." Rumple started to walk away but you can't just say such a thing and just walk away.

"Wait! You and my mother? When?"

"Oh about forty-four years before the curse." Regina looked confused. Rumple saw Regina's mind running away with her. "Don't worry dearie, I highly doubt you're the love child of _The Crocodile_."

"But she said-"

"I heard her. She was probably just messing with us."

"But you don't know that!"

"We had a deal, she was to give me our child and she didn't."

"Yeah because my mother is the most honest person in the world." Regina responded sarcastically. "She wasn't going to give up her crown a second time."

She had a point... He didn't know what else to say.

Meanwhile with Emma and Neal...

"So it wasn't totally perfect but I guess it wouldn't be a fairy tale wedding if there were no interruptions." Emma joked.

"Are you okay?" Neal asked.

"Yeah! Hurts a little but I'm fine."

He looked at the bruise on her head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Emma touched her head and healed it. The aches, I can't do anything about those but I'm sure you can fix that tonight." They kissed. "I want you to meet someone." He took her to a pretty blonde teenager. "This is Wendy."

"Finally! Neal loves you so much!" Emma exclaimed.

"I love him too. I'm glad he's found happiness and a family again."

"How's it going with you, Michael and John at my papa's?"

"Well! He and Belle are very sweet." Wendy replied.

The ceremony needed a bit of a pick-me-up at this point. Who better to do that than Giselle? She handed Bae to Emma then got the orchestra to play some uplifting fun music and got everyone singing and dancing. She wasn't going to let this wedding be ruined. Never let anyone steal your shine.

That night, the couples went on their honeymoons. Emma and Neal had to bring along Bae because she was still breastfeeding but they brought a nanny so they could have time for themselves.

Snow and Regina finally had a chance to talk.

"Eventful day." Snow said. "Are you alright?" Snow knew it hurt Regina to get into a fight with her mother, especially like that.

"Yeah!" Not really. Snow could see that. "Well, we know now that our problems go well beyond us."

"I can't believe my mother did that. I guess I inherited some of my dark side from her." They laughed a little.

The next day, all Regina could think about was her conversation with Rumple. If only she could put her mother's heart back inside her... Maybe she would love her. Where would her mother keep her heart? If she knew her mother and she did, she knew just where to look and when she found it her eyes lit up.

Regina went to see Cora and hid the box with her heart in it under her cape.

"Have you come to your senses?" Cora asked.

"I believe so." Regina replied. "I have a question, have you ever cared about my happiness or has it always been about you?" Regina slowly walked toward her.

"I just thought that it was enough for me so it'd be enough for you."

"Why? We've never wanted the same things."

"I thought you would learn to love it."

"Even after you saw how miserable I was? Are you happy, mother?"

"I don't get wrapped up in emotions."

"Now I know why?" Regina thought. She was close enough to shove her heart back in. Under her cape, she took it out of the box. "Perhaps it's time for that to change." She shoved the heart back in her mother unexpectedly.

Suddenly, feelings rushed back to Cora. It's been so long since she felt anything, it was overwhelming. For the first time in Regina's entire life, her mother looked at her with loving eyes. "Regina!" Cora exclaimed, looking at her as if for the first time. She touched her daughter's beautiful face then hugged her. "I love you, Regina. I'm sorry I couldn't show it before." Regina's eyes flooded with tears while she embraced the warmest hug she ever felt from her mother.

Later, Regina and Snow were able to talk again.

"I gave my mother her heart." Regina said with true happiness.

"That's good. Was it what you expected?" Snow asked. Regina just nodded with a smile. "I'm happy for you." Snow was saying one thing but concern was all over her face.

"What?" Regina questioned.

"Nothing! I'm happy for you!"

"You know me. I know you. I know the faces."

"What face? There's no face." Regina gave Snow the coldest stare. "Okay! I just think you should still be careful with her, that's all."

"She has her heart!"

"Most evil people have hearts. It doesn't stop them from being evil. You know what I learned after telling her your secret?"

"To listen when adults tell you not do something?"

Snow was caught off guard. "Okay, I guess I walked right into that one but I was going to say, never trust Cora. I hope I'm wrong, I really do."

"Aren't you the one always talking about second chances? You forgave me. You trust me."

"It's not the same thing. I might be just a tad biased when it comes to you but I knew you could change. I'm not so sure about Cora but like I said, I hope I'm wrong. I never thought you'd actually kill me, not to my face anyway. I can't say the same about Cora, therefore I'd prefer her not to be near my family. But if love is the answer then love her to death. She's your mother so I totally understand that you must try. Whatever happens, just remember we're here for you."

-v-

Emma and Neal came back from their honeymoon a few days later and as the weeks passed, they continued to manage the orphanage and the children of the kingdom. Snow, David and Regina continued to get the Enchanted Forest back up to what it used to be, it was coming along.

When the spring arrived, they had a festival. Everyone in the kingdom was invited.

At the festival, Robin was playing a game with Roland.

"Robin Hood, we meet again." Regina came over with one of those flying monkey stuffed animals.

"Greetings Your Majesty." Robin said.

"Hi Roland! Here's a gift." She handed him the stuffed toy.

"Thank you!" Roland smiled.

"That was very kind of you." Robin said.

"I can be kind... I've been trying." Regina smiled.

"What a beautiful smile."

She wanted so badly not blush but she couldn't even help it. What is it with this guy? Then she happened to look down at his wrist and he wasn't wearing gloves. That's when she saw it, the lion tattoo.

"I should get back to... everyone. Nice seeing you both again." Regina got away and went back over to the family.

"You like him!" Snow pointed out.

"I do not." Regina denied.

"Lying." Snow said.

"Come on! Love is an open door but you must walk through it first! Besides, what's one more thief in the family? Who better equipped to steal your heart, my dear?" Emma joked.

Love was something Regina had been running from for a very long time and the fact that she was learning to let go didn't make her any less afraid to open herself back up to it…

* * *

 _LOL, had to include the "Smells like forest" line._

 _I wasn't going to include Zelena but since Cora was still alive, I thought it'd be interesting to explore how that would play out. You shall see..._


	11. Walking Through

Walking Through

Emma was out in the castle's yard practicing archery. She was quick and precise. She didn't want to get rusty now that she's in the place where the skills are most important. The whole point in learning certain skills was so that she'd be prepared for this world whenever they came here. Snow didn't want her to be like a pet lion released into the wild for the first time. She wanted her to be able to survive. Emma just wanted to be just like her parents and the people in the stories she was always hearing about so she was ready for anything.

"Impressive." David said as he walked toward her after watching her make a series of perfect shots.

"Thanks daddy! I've been practicing since I was nine. It helped that I had a live-in pro."

"I bet. I saw the pictures."

"Right. Mom took pictures of everything."

"Let's see how you are with a sword." David handed her a practice sword.

"I was a fencing champ since I was a kid. I mean, this a _little_ different but I'm pretty sure I got this."

"Let's see what you got." The father and daughter played sword fight. She was pretty good but she needed some work. Nothing daddy couldn't help her with.

"Did you know, I have the best daddy in all the worlds?"

"That's funny. I have the best daughter in all the worlds."

"No way!" Emma laughed and hugged him tightly. She lived for those daddy/daughter moments. Having her entire family together and happy, that was her happy ending. No need to look any further. "I'm so glad I have you now."

-v-

Regina went to see her mother again. They met for tea like _normal_ people.

"This is nice." Regina stated.

"Absolutely." Cora replied.

"I have a question." Regina hesitated before she asked. "Is Rumple my father?"

"No."

"Okay…" Regina replied.

"Possibly… Definitely… Okay, he's your father."

"Mother!"

"What? I wanted my crown and I couldn't get it with someone else's child and Rumple would have taken you. I needed the royal's kid so I let Henry touch me on the honeymoon so that I could fake it."

Regina shook her head. "You two would've been a perfect match. I don't understand you. It's not like you wouldn't have had power with Rumple. Anyway, yet another thing I have to deal with."

"At least now you know you really were made from love and not convenience. Now that that's out, since we're talking, how are we going to destroy the Charming's?" Cora asked.

Regina stopped sipping her tea. "Do we really need to worry about them? We're working on us."

"What's better mother/daughter bonding than destroying people together? We'll get your sister in on it too and it'll be like one big happy family."

Regina sat her teacup on the table. "Do you know how I brought us back here? I let go of Daniel and my quest for vengeance."

"Must've been difficult."

"I've held onto it for so long so yes it was hard but on the other hand, I got everything I thought I wanted and I still wasn't happy. I had eighteen years to try and figure out what would make me happy or at least start me on the path to happiness. As much I hated to admit it, I wanted, needed love. It's not like I never had that understanding but I was running from it. I had to stop running. The hate and anger is very draining and lonely. I was so tired of being alone. I created this bubble. I couldn't see what was there because I didn't want to. You told me once that the only one standing in the way of my own happiness was me and I couldn't see it then but you were right. I'm tired of standing in my own way and pushing away people who actually care about me even though they probably shouldn't but we've established that we're _all_ pretty nutty. I just want to feel like I belong somewhere and I finally do."

"I assume you said all that to say you're not going to help me kill them."

Seriously? "No mother, I'm not going to help you kill them. Besides, I didn't even kill Snow for me, why would I kill her for you?"

"That's just because you kept failing but we won't fail together."

"Let's be honest. If I were going to kill the little girl, I would've done it when I had Leopold killed."

"Strange girl… But I have failed the most as your mother by not letting you follow your heart. We have never wanted the same things, I will accept that."

"Mother, take your own advice. You're standing in the way of your own happiness too. Now that you do feel, are you happy?"

"I will be… I love you. I won't force you to do anything you don't want but I have to do what I want."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, don't be in the way when the reign falls."

"Mother, no! Let it go!"

"We have to accept each other for who we are, Regina. That's what love is."

"If you love me then don't kill more people that I…" Regina couldn't finish the sentence or she didn't want to.

"I believe love is the word you're searching for dear."

"You already killed Daniel… _If_ you love me… you won't make me be alone again after I've finally figured this all out after decades of being lost."

Oh, the dilemma. This love thing was new. It was hard. Who has even really taken the time to even genuinely love Cora? Oh yeah, Rumple… Parents never showed any love, how do you handle something that you've never seen an example of? You only even learn to speak by imitation. If you grow up with gorillas, you'll speak like a gorilla. What to do? She saw the look on her daughter's face, that look of fear and sadness that she would never admit was there but she had the look often. It's not something she had seen recently. Revenge? Power? Daughter? Sigh.

Cora had a flashback to after _É_ va's funeral.

 _Cora leaned over Queen_ _É_ _va's dead body. "I'll turn Snow White's heart black as coal and once I've darkened her soul, it won't just be you I've destroyed, it'll be your entire legacy."_

"Fine. I'll leave them alone, for you. Believe me, I don't want to. I've been wanting to destroy them long before you were born." Cora stated to Regina.

"… Thank you, mother."

"I suppose I'll go back to Wonderland or maybe I'll give Oz a try."

"You're leaving?"

"Not just yet but I will. It's for the best. Believe me. I want you to keep smiling and you won't as long as I'm around."

"That's not true."

"It is. You flourish without me. I'll come back someday but I believe your sister needs me a little more. I abandoned her and she would love to punish you for it. So since I can't _kill_ Snow White I may as well focus my energy on something else that is productive and leave you with one less burden. Maybe if I mend my relationship with Zelena, we can all figure out the family thing together one day." Cora took Regina's hand.

-v-

Neal was visiting Rumple at his castle. They were having dinner together for the first time in ages along with Belle, Wendy, Michael and John.

"Neal, how is the orphanage coming along?" Rumple asked.

"Great! It's really given me a purpose." Neal replied proudly.

"Good! It's been really nice having Wendy, Michael and John here." Belle said.

"Yeah! Rumple's teaching me magic!" Wendy exclaimed. He still had some power and loved it. He just wasn't dark anymore.

"Papa!" Neal exclaimed.

"Don't worry son. It's not dark magic and she's pretty good."

"Loosen up, Neal." Wendy said.

"In other news, Belle and I are getting married."

"You're not already?" Neal questioned.

"No. Why did you think that?" Belle asked.

"Well in the movie… Never mind." He didn't even know why he started that sentence like movies were accurate. He shook his head. "Congratulations. Can't wait." It was nice to actually see his father truly happy. There was a peace he'd never seen before.

After dinner everyone left Neal and Rumple alone for some quality time together. It's the first time they've had that since the trip to Neverland. Neal knew little about the castle since Rumple didn't get it until after he left centuries ago. Rumple showed Neal around and that led to the attic where all of his old things were. It had been so long that Neal barely recognized any of it but he guessed.

"Is this all mine?" Neal asked as he picked up an old teddy bear.

"Yes. I kept it all. That was the last thing your mother gave you."

"Wow. I don't remember much of this. A century is a long time. I suppose it's nice that you kept it."

"I always hoped you'd come back."

"As the same fourteen year old that left? How did you know you would find me? Why did you think I'd still be alive after so much time?"

"I was told I'd find you so I figured, if I hadn't found you yet, you would be alive until I did, whenever it was."

"I don't agree with your tactics but I suppose I admire the determination."

They heard a knock at the door and turned around to find Regina which concerned Neal.

"Is everything alright at home?" Neal asked.

"Everything's fine. This is a personal visit. I hope you don't mind, Belle let me in, reluctantly." Regina replied.

"I didn't know you two were that close." Neal said.

"We're not anymore but I get the feeling we better reconcile… I've just come from a visit with mother. She finally revealed a secret." Neal and Rumple looked confused. Where was this going?" "Let's just say, she broke your deal along with your heart."

Rumple knew what that meant. He tried to find something to sit on. Chair? Where's a chair? That trunk will do.

Neal was still confused. What just happened? "What going on?" He asked.

"We have another connection on the screwed up family tree, little big brother. I guess I sort of see the family resemblance."

"Oh. Wow." Neal uttered. Was there a chair anywhere? That table will do. "Well this is weird."

"Believe me, it's weird for me too. Thought you should know… I'm going to go now. Neal, I will see you at home." She headed back for the door.

"Regina!" Rumple called and she turned around. "Where do we go from here?"

She shrugged her shoulder. She had no idea. "I don't know… We should just let things unfold naturally, I guess."

"And let what's in the past stay in the past." Rumple added.

"Common theme this past year. A wise man once told me, 'So long as you live in the past, you'll never find your future.'"

He remembered telling her that, of course he was trying to manipulate her further into darkness when he said it but it didn't make the statement any less true. They ended the conversation there and she went home.

-v-

Snow, David and Emma were sharing quality time together as well. It was nice. Then Pinocchio and Andi came to visit. Boy, did they miss them. They went from seeing Pinocchio almost every day to once in a blue moon because he was so far away. That was an adjustment. Pinocchio and Andi announced that they wanted to adopt a couple of children from the orphanage. Pinocchio particularly understood the importance of someone taking in a child when they had no one else. Plus, it didn't seem that Pinocchio could reproduce. The fact that he was made from wood was bound to become a problem somewhere but that wasn't anything that didn't have an answer to it. Adopting was just as good of an option. Since Neal and Emma mainly ran the orphanage, they could help them with that. David helped Neal start it but now they're handling it pretty well on their own.

-v-

The next day, Neal was getting ready to leave Rumple's to go back home. He and Emma had to prepare for the youngest orphans to have a slumber party at the castle tonight. Rumple, Belle and Wendy walked him to the door. Rumple opened the door to see him out and was suddenly attacked and knocked to the floor. Belle and Wendy panicked.

"Hook!" Neal yelled. He then pulled Hook off of Rumple. "What are you doing?"

"Finally avenging your mother's death." Hook replied.

Neal rolled his eyes, helped Rumple off the floor and handed him his cane. "Papa, are you okay?"

"Sure, son." Rumple said.

"What? You're one big happy family now?" Hook asked.

"Look at him. He's not The Dark One anymore. He's starting over. We all are, maybe you should try it. I know you've been hanging onto this for a long time but you have to find something else to focus on. Darkness can't drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate can't drive out hate; only love can do that."

"Interesting saying. Who said it?"

"Martin Luther King, Jr. I know you don't know who that is but it doesn't make it any less true. Here's the thing about focusing so much hate on someone; while you're busy hating them and consuming your heart with darkness, they're not even thinking about you. They've moved on and they're happy."

"That can be fixed." Hook said. Neal just looked at him with a serious face. "I get it."

"Do you? Because karma is a bitch and you haven't been an angel yourself. Who wants _your_ head on a platter? Besides, if you love me like you say you do, love me enough to not make me an orphan again after I've finally mended my relationship with my father.

"Okay. I will let this vendetta go, for you.

"Thank you."

Hook gave Rumple one last shove before he headed to the door. Rumple took his cane and hit him hard in the back. Hook turned back around and headed for Rumple. Neal jumped in between.

"Come on! I thought I was the son here! Now can you two act like two men over two centuries old instead of acting like children?" Neal yelled.

Hook threw his hands up in the air to surrender, well his hand and his hook. "I'm done." Hook left the castle.

Neal shook his head then headed home.

-v-

Regina was riding in her carriage toward the castle when she saw Robin and Roland. She commanded the carriage to stop. If love was an open door, let's finally walk through it. She took a deep breath before she swung the door open.

"Your majesty. I'm starting to think you're following me." Robin said.

"No but since we meet yet again, would you and Roland like a ride?"

"We're headed the opposite way."

"No problem."

"Papa, can we?" Roland asked excitedly as he tightly held that stuffed flying monkey Regina gave him at the festival.

"Thank you." Robin said and he and Roland got in the carriage.

They rode a great distance but in the meantime, they got a chance to really talk while Roland fell asleep.

"Your majesty-"

"You can call me Regina."

"Regina, if you don't mind me saying, you seem more at peace."

"I am, to the extent that I can be at peace. The past will always be hanging over my head."

"I can understand that."

"Can you?"

"I wasn't always a thief with honor. I've made terrible decisions that I can never take back but I try to live every day to come in the light. I'd like to know that every day I'm helping people instead of hurting them. I never want to regress back to who I used to be. It'll always be there. Sometimes it haunts me in my sleep but it's just a reminder that I have to continue to make a difference in the best way I know how."

"So you do understand. Perhaps, more than anyone." Her eyes drifted to his tattoo again like they have the entire ride. When she looked up again, their eyes met and it seemed the natural pull they have toward each other intensified. "… I know this is crazy and we're almost at your destination but why don't you and Roland stay at the castle just one night. My gran- Princess Emma and her husband are having the youngest children from the orphanage over for a sleepover. I'm sure Roland would enjoy it. There's plenty of room, it's warm, there's wine."

"Sure." Robin smiled and Regina had them turn that carriage around.

-v-

Pinocchio and Andi were able to find siblings to adopt, a one year old girl named, Haven and a four year old boy named, Salem. Their mother died in child birth and their father died a few months before that. They would finally have a good home with Pinocchio and Andi. It seemed they took to them naturally and they just knew they were meant to be their children.

When Neal got home, he informed Emma of the newest relation reveal. She was mind blown.

"So my step-grandmother is your little sister who's older than you but not really because you didn't age for a couple centuries. This is all so confusing and weird. So what is Bae supposed to call her now? Grandma or Aunt Regina because you know I've already started the grandma thing. It's losing its kick though because she seems to not be as annoyed by it anymore." Emma joked. "Oh my poor baby is going to be so confused by his family tree. I hope I don't have to be the one to explain it to him."

Later, the slumber party was going well. The children were enjoying it and they found the castle most fascinating. Roland enjoyed the other children too. He's usually with adults so this was a welcomed change for the three year old.

"Babe, watch this." Emma said with her CD player in her hand. She aimed her free hand toward the player. There was a spark then suddenly they heard Train's _Drops of Jupiter_ playing through the room.

"That's too cool. I guess you solved your battery problem." Neal said.

"Good thing too, I was on the last ones."

The children's fascination peaked even more, especially the ones who hadn't been to Storybrooke.

Regina and Robin snuck away for a moment. Those eyes kept drifting to that tattoo.

"What is it about my tattoo?" Robin inquired.

"Nothing… You would think I was crazy and it'd probably just ruin things if I told you." Regina replied.

"Try me."

"… A fairy once told me, the man with the lion tattoo was my… soul mate."

"I'm not the only one with this tattoo."

"I bet you're the only one who went to The White Rabbit tavern who wore a green hood and has that really nice hair… I wasn't stalking you. I went there to meet you, still sounds bad but anyway, I wasn't ready and I panicked I guess and-"

Robin kissed her. The chemistry exploded. "I feel it too."

They stared into each others eyes. The feeling was crazy. They were like magnets, the pull was natural. They couldn't resist it. Regina walked through the door, there was no turning back now.

-v-

The Royals worked diligently over the months to bring the kingdom back up to par and to bring unity within the kingdom as a whole. The Enchanted Forest had become a much more peaceful place. The subjects were regaining their trust in the monarchy again and everyone felt much safer.

Cora eventually went to Oz with Zelena to work on that relationship. She needed the attention more and frankly they were a lot alike. Before Cora headed to Oz Regina would pay her a short visit occasionally and it would go well. The heart was causing her to make better parenting decisions, a lot easier to do with feelings.

Regina and Robin began a relationship, new for Regina but she liked it. She adored Roland and he adored her. She was smiling more and more and those who loved her were happy to see her take steps toward the light.

Meanwhile, it was finally time for Snow to have the baby and this was the moment she missed the convenience of the world with no magic. You would think the world with magic would be more convenient but wrong! Not when you're in pain, it's not. In the early autumn, Snow gave birth to a baby boy and after much debate over if he should be named after her father Leopold or not they finally settled on the name Emery which means brave; powerful; industrious ruler. Sounds most appropriate for the son of Snow White and Prince Charming.

Soon after, they held a royal baptism for him and announced Prince Emery of Misthaven to the kingdom. Unfortunately they didn't get to do that for Emma but in a couple weeks she would turn nineteen and they would have a coronation ball for her and Neal. Though it was pretty soon after giving birth, Snow and David wanted to make this birthday special for Emma since it would be the first one they would spend together. Snow always did something for Emma's birthday but this would be the first time they were going all out. She would never forget her nineteenth birthday and she deserved it. She was a wonderful person and if it weren't for her, they'd all still be cursed. So many have found their happy endings and that wouldn't have happened without Emma so her day was going to be special and nobody was going get in the way of that if her family had anything to do or say about it.

Emma was awakened by Neal's kisses. She smiled.

"Happy birthday Pretty Girl. Get ready to enjoy your day because it's all about you." Neal said. Emma sat up in their beautiful canopy bed, still smiling which suddenly turned into tears. Neal panicked. He didn't know what happened all of a sudden but he wanted to fix it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm happy. These are happy tears. I have my entire family together on my birthday. I have been dreaming of this day for as long as I can remember and now the day has finally come. I have my true love and my son. Everyone's getting along. It's all just kind of overwhelming. In the books and movies they create in the world with no magic, everyone goes through hell then at the end they live happily ever after. In reality, most of those people from those books are still searching for their happily ever after but I've found mine and it's the best feeling in the world. No matter what happens, I'll be happy as long we're all together." Neal wiped her tears and kissed her cheek. She smiled softly as she looked into his light brown eyes. "Are you just as happy?"

"Absolutely. When you walked into my life two years ago, you brought a very bright light that hasn't been there since I was a very young child and we know that was quite a long time ago." They laughed. "You changed my life in the best way. When I found you, I found myself again. I remembered who I am. I'm brave, I don't run away. I was willing to fight in a war with ogres at thirteen, that's me. I needed to find him again. When I found out we were going to be parents, I was terrified because I didn't know if I would be the man you both needed me to be. Then I found out I had to face my father and possibly come back here, I was more terrified but I faced it because my love for both of you outweighed anything else I was afraid of. It turned out every dream came true and every nightmare disappeared. After a couple centuries of being alone, I got a lot more family than I would have imagined. To top it all off, this orphanage gives me another purpose. Everything about my life is meaningful now and I'm not just wasting away. After almost two centuries, I'm not just surviving, I'm finally living. Every day that I get to wake up to you and Bae is the best day of my life. And every day I will be the man that you both need me to be because seeing the both of you happy is what makes me happy."

She was crying again but she smiled and they embraced. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

They let go of the embrace. Emma reached over and pulled something out of the nightstand. "I guess dreams really do come true, huh?" She held up the dreamcatcher they found in the motel room the night of their first time together.

"You brought this too?" Neal was surprised.

"Of course, it's symbolic and special." They kissed then Emma wiped those tears away. "Way to start a morning, huh?" Emma joked. "We should start the day, we have a ball to prepare for, my prince."

-v-

After the actual coronation, it was time for the actual ball. The guests were gathering in the ballroom. The family met before it was time to make their grand entrances.

"Happy birthday, princess." David said to his baby girl then kissed her forehead. "You are beautiful."

Emma wore a pale pink off the shoulder ball gown with a red bow on each short sleeve and long gloves to match. Her hair was long, lightly curled and bouncy. She was pretty in pink. She looked so sweet, like a princess. She wore her tiara, which had been passed down for generations for the very first time. Neal complimented her, looking like a dapper prince himself.

Meanwhile, inside the ballroom, the guests were being presented as they entered.

"… And Princess Moana… Prince Kristoff and Princess Anna… Prince Flynn and Princess Rapunzel... Prince Eric and Princess Ariel… King Simba and Queen Nala… Sir Rumpelstiltskin and Princess Belle…" Then… "Prince Pinocchio and Princess Andalasia." They were named honorary prince and princess because as far as Snow was concerned he was her son and he can't be left out because… ohana. Prince David and Princess Snow White… Sir Robin Hood and Queen Regina… Now our guests of honors, presenting Prince Neal and Princess Emma."

They made their grand entrance and descended down the grand staircase. This was amazing, way better than prom. There was the biggest, most gorgeous tier cake Emma had ever seen, it was gold and royal blue, just amazing. There were so many people at the ball to celebrate. It took everything not to start crying again.

She danced with her lovely husband and finally the father/daughter dance she'd been waiting for. All night she was just telling herself not to cry but it was going to get better. After her dance with her daddy she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around she couldn't believe her big blue eyes.

"Astrea? Nicole?" The best friends embraced each other. "How is this possible?"

"Giselle. She brought us through the sewer. That's a little messy but we wouldn't miss your birthday for the world." Astrea explained.

"I wish we could've come to the wedding!" Nicole added. She was very obviously excited. "I'm like freaking out right now. I mean, I just freaking saw Aladdin. I am so glad I brought my Polaroid with extra film. No one will believe this…. I can't wait to show my sister and St- my dog.

"Your dog?" Astrea questioned. "Never understood that attachment."

"How is my best friend doing?" Nicole changed the subject, still bubbly as ever.

"Amazing!"

"Your mom let us see Bae earlier when we were hiding from you. He's gotten so big. He's so adorable." Nicole said.

"How is it going with your parents?" Emma asked Astrea.

"It was all an adjustment at first but we're all doing really well now… The queen seems a lot less… evil." Astrea said.

"Yeah, we're a family. We worked it out. It wasn't an easy road but we got there. You know the saying-"

"Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind." Nicole finished.

A young brunette and brown skinned princesses Emma's age came over.

"Happy birthday, Emma!"

"Thanks! Nicole, Astrea, meet Princess Mia and Princess Tiana. They're one of the few friends I've made since I've been here." Emma introduced then the fireworks started. They went out to the castle's yard to enjoy the experience.

Neal walked over to Hook. They labeled each other as family and they stood by it so Hook and Rumple called a truce for the sake of their Ba- Neal.

"Were you flirting with Princess Merida?" Neal asked.

"Yeah! Feisty one. I like her." Hook replied.

"Nice to see you're moving on. Finally."

The fireworks ended. Everyone came back in and continued to enjoy themselves and dance so elegantly. There were nothing but smiles across the room. It was Snow and David's mission to make this a special day for their baby and they seemed to be accomplishing it. It was just perfect but their occasions always were until someone interrupts that is.

"Sorry I'm late but I just thought I'd make a grand entrance and steal the show." Zelena stated as she crashed the party in a red velvet dress accented with black lace.

"You've got to be kidding me." Snow said, pissed off to the tenth power. They have nothing better to do than to ruin their occasions. So what is it about this time?

"Why the hell are you here?" Regina asked irritated. Then realized… "That's my favorite dress. When are you stealing my clothes?"

"You're so spoiled. No need to worry, it looks better on me anyway."

"Oh please, you look like a decorated Christmas tree. Get out."

"Not until I do what I came here for." First Zelena teleported Emma outside the ballroom and locked the doors because she knew how powerful she was. Then she threw Regina across the room, next she brought in the flying monkeys she had left so that they could terrorize the guests and flicked some people around the room just for the hell of it. Now she could focus on Regina who was hurt pretty badly from the first attack. She lifted Regina in the air, strangling her and walked toward her.

"Say goodbye dear sister." Zelena said.

Regina was going to use her power to blast Zelena across the room. Her hands glowed in anticipation of the attack but before she had a chance…

"No!" They heard David exclaim a moment too late.

A sword was in Zelena's back. She dropped to the floor so Regina dropped to the floor, like she wasn't already in enough pain. She looked up and there was Snow standing behind Zelena. Snow was stunned. What did she just do? She fell to her knees with eyes full of tears.

She was so tired of evil ruining everything and hurting people but her instinct was to protect everyone and she acted on the first thought that came to her without thinking it through. She had grabbed David's sword before he knew it and threw it right into Zelena's back. Ultimately, Regina could've handled her but well, too slow.

Emma finally got back into the ballroom and analyzed the scene.

"Oh no." Emma uttered.


	12. Eternal Love

Eternal Love

A week had passed since the ball. As much as Emma was looking forward to spending time with her friends before they went back to their world, that didn't quite work out. The air was tense and everyone was walking on pins and needles around Snow because she went into a deep depression after killing Zelena. She always knew she had a dark side but this was the first time she had actually acted on her dark thoughts to this extent. It was eating her up inside. She knew why she did it but it didn't make it right. Her mood seemed to trickle through the castle even though she was keeping her distance.

The family was gathering for breakfast. Regina didn't usually join them but today, not only was she joining them but Robin and Roland were as well. More progress.

"Where's Snow?" Regina inquired since everyone else was at the table already. Emma and David shared a look.

"She's... resting. She's taking this really hard." David replied.

"You need to stop babying her. Tell her to get up." Regina said.

"Regina! She killed someone, normal people don't just get over that." David said.

She knew that was dig but that's alright. She was going to let that one slide. "Fine, if you won't handle it then I will."

"Regina-" David started.

"I will be right back." Regina said to Robin.

-v-

Regina busted in the dark room and opened the curtains to let in the sunlight.

"Get up!" Regina demanded.

"Regina... Can you just let me be?"

"No! You've wallowed enough."

"I have committed the worst sin imaginable and I can't take it back. How could I let myself go that far? Just rip my heart out and crush it."

"Snap the hell out of it! You were protecting your family and everyone else. It wasn't an act committed in hatred." Regina sat on the bed. "Regardless of if there was a better way to handle it or not, it happened. You just have to live with it and learn from it." Snow finally sat up. "Remember what I said to you after I saved you from that horse?"

"You said I needed to get back on."

"It's that time again. Besides, if you're down, the family's down and if the family's down, the kingdom will go down. Now is that what you want after we've finally fixed it?"

"That can't all be on me."

"That's the price of being the glue."

"What if I lose myself?"

"You've spent your whole life fighting the darkness, no matter what has been thrown at you and there's been a lot. That's a strength that not many of us have. So you won't lose yourself, your family would never let you. That makes all the difference when the darkness is calling but there's always someone there who can pull you back into the light. I didn't have that... until now. I know I was never really there for you the way I should've been and I spent a lot of time trying to hurt you and it wasn't really about you and... I'm sorry for that but... I'm here now and I won't allow you to fall... So get up, a queen never stops fighting." Regina stood. "Be downstairs in five minutes. Don't make me have to come back up here."

Regina walked to the door. Snow threw the covers back over her head.

"I don't hear you moving!" Regina exclaimed without even turning around.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Snow finally got out of the bed and Regina went back to the dining room.

"Didn't work?" David asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Regina replied then the butler entered the room.

"Shall we bring out the meal now?" The butler asked.

"Give us a minute, thank you." Regina said.

"Yes your majesty." He left the room. The servants had to get used to Regina being polite again. The job wasn't so miserable anymore.

A few minutes later, Snow was downstairs for breakfast. It shocked everyone. They didn't know what Regina said to her but apparently she had the magic touch. Snow still felt terrible but this was progress.

Later, Regina was getting ready to go to Rumple and Belle's wedding with Emma, Neal and Bae when a servant came to tell her Cora was raising a ruckus outside the castle's gates because they wouldn't let her in. Regina went out to talk to her.

"Regina, what is going on? I can't get in magically and the servants won't let me in." Cora inquired.

"I know." Regina replied.

"You know? I thought we were getting along."

"We are but after what happened to Zelena, I didn't trust you not come in here and commit a mass murder. I'm pretty sure our deal that you wouldn't bother anyone in this castle is off."

"She was your sister!"

"She was trying to kill me and everyone else. You couldn't stop her jealousy and she wouldn't have been satisfied until I was out of the picture. She needed to see that I wasn't her problem."

"Now thanks to Snow White, she never will."

"Mother, I love you but I'm not going to let you touch her. Let's not forget that you killed her mother and I killed her father."

"So?"

"So we can't keep acting like we can do anything to anyone but we're above anyone doing anything to us. We owe her."

"I owe her nothing because I don't care, for some odd reason you do. There are wolves and there are sheep and I refuse to be a sheep."

"Okay but you're not getting in here."

"She has to come out some time Regina."

"If you want to hurt any of them, you're going to have to go through me so please don't make me choose. I just want us to have the relationship we've never had but if your revenge is more important then I guess you have to do what you have to do." Regina teleported back to her room.

-v-

Emma, Neal, Bae and Regina went to Rumple and Belle's wedding. It was a small intimate ceremony. Neither one of them had a many friends so Wendy and her brothers were there too of course and Belle's father came reluctantly. That was everyone who came to celebrate with them but that was all they needed. They were just happy they were finally married.

Time passed, Emma and Neal were officially together for two years, then little Baelfire celebrated his first birthday. What a beautiful thing that he could celebrate every one of his birthdays to come with his family. Rumple and Belle were expecting a child. Cora hadn't been heard from since her last talk with Regina but she was keeping an eye out for her. Snow was getting back to herself but she still felt the guilt. Regina, Robin and Roland continued to become closer. It appeared the next step in their relationship was near. It was a new year, time for new beginnings.

Snow and Regina were riding in the carriage into the village.

"So you and Robin seem really happy? Do I hear wedding bells in the future? Maybe grow your family." Snow said.

Regina looked unsettled. "That's not going to happen."

"Why?"

"I took a potion so that I can't have children and I have yet to tell Robin."

"Why would you do a crazy thing like that?"

"Because _that's_ the craziest thing I've ever done?" Regina questioned like it was ridiculous.

"Craziest thing you've done to _yourself_ but that can be fixed."

"Didn't you hear? I cursed myself."

"You know better than anyone that any curse can be broken. I had the same curse because of King George. So glad he wasn't really my father-in-law… But clearly I had the curse broken. I drank the water from Lake Nostros, it's dry now but still, if there's a will, there's a way. That's if you want it but if not you just need to tell Robin the truth. He'll understand. We don't just throw around the terms, soul mates and true love. Plus, he has a child already, for all you know, he's satisfied with the one but you have to talk to him."

"I know… And I do want to undo it, however, I think I need to learn to deal with my decisions, even this one. Besides, I was so horrible to my father and to you I'd probably end up with a kid who hates me."

"If you treat the child better than you treated us, then karma may reward you."

"I've had enough hope speeches for today."

"Hope and love are the most powerful magic of all. What are the chances you'd end up with another brat like me?"

"You'll always be my first brat." Did she just say that out loud?

"Aww Regina!"

"I mean, I suppose..." Regina tried to figure out how to recant that statement.

"Nope, you've already said it. You can't take it back. It's already in the book."

"What book?"

"I don't know but there's so many stories about us, this scene will probably make the cut. It feels quite violating, actually. Anyway, I love you too Regina."

The carriage came to a halt. The footman opened the door and took Snow's hand as she exited the carriage.

"Thanks Samson."

"You're welcome, your highness."

"Snow!" Regina called. She turned around. "I… love you too."

Snow certainly didn't expect to hear it back. She smiled. Love is a powerful thing.

Later, after returning from the village Snow and David got some quality time together. They danced around the room. Everyone dreamed of a love like theirs. There isn't a love that's truer. Their love was just as strong as the day they met. It survived time, distance and curses. It can survive anything. The eighteen years Snow spent longing for her love made her cherish every moment even more. Every time David held her, it was like he never wanted to let her go.

Emma and Neal entered the room with Bae and Emery in their arms and Roland by their side.

"I love my family." Emma said then it became a family dance session.

-v-

Meanwhile, Regina and Robin were having a romantic dinner. There were red roses around the room. He surprised her and he did well. She had a feeling this was leading to a proposal and she felt she needed to tell him her little secret before that happened.

"We have had a connection ever since we've laid eyes on each other and we love each other for who we are, flaws and all-" Robin started.

"I can't have children." She blurted then covered her face wondering why she did it that way.

"What?"

"I cursed myself a really long time ago. I know, it's crazy but it's the truth. Thought you should know."

"Okay… That's fine… I can live with that." Robin said slowly.

"Are you surrreee?"

"Yessss." Robin smiled. "I love you Regina. There's nothing you can say that can push me away if that's what you're trying to figure out."

"No. I don't want to push you way. Now that I've finally let love back in, there's nothing more frightening than losing it."

"You never have to worry about that. I'm here to stay love. Which brings me to my question. Regina, will you marry me?" Robin revealed a beautiful ring with a light blue diamond, her favorite color. Her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't even speak, just nodded her head yes.

She never thought she'd find love again. She thought her chance was over when Daniel's life was over. Who would love her? Who _could_ love her? She ran away from love. She became afraid of it. Did she even deserve it anymore after all that she'd done? Probably not but it was here, right at her door and this time she was walking through. No more running away.

Robin put the ring on her finger. They embraced each other then shared an intensely passionate kiss.

After dinner, Regina and Robin met the family who were having fun and bonding in the common room.

"Hey! How was dinner?" Emma asked and Regina showed the ring. Snow and Emma got excited and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you." Snow said.

-v-

Days later, Snow went to visit the dwarfs. She can never forget her brothers. She kissed them all goodbye one by one. They missed her, reminded them of when she lived there. She headed for the carriage but was stopped in her tracks.

"Cora!" Snow exclaimed nervously.

"Hello dear Snow White." Cora said. "How's my daughter? She seems very happy lately, is she seeing someone?"

This can't be happening? "I don't know. She doesn't tell me anything. Why would she? We all know I can't keep a secret."

Cora laughed. "Don't blame yourself, I'm just a master manipulator." She had a point there. "You two seem pretty close these days if you ask me… Close enough for you to kill her sister and have her still protect you." Cora moved closer and Snow backed away with every step she took.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect everyone, Regina too."

"Because she's incapable of protecting herself?" Cora replied sarcastically. "Sounds like you wanted revenge, more so against me."

"No. You don't understand the regret I feel."

Cora disappeared in purple smoke and quickly reappeared unexpectedly right in front of Snow. She quickly pulled Snow's heart out of her chest.

"Would you look at that? Your heart is beginning to darken. I told your mother's dead body that I would turn your heart dark and ruin her legacy as my daughter reigned as queen. Looks like that's a promise I can keep."

"I will never lose myself to darkness."

"No, you won't because you won't live long enough." Cora squeezed her heart, not to kill but to torture. Snow cringed in agony.

Regina appeared and teleported Snow's heart into her hand. "Sorry I'm late. Leave her alone mother." She walked toward them and shoved Snow's heart back into her chest.

"Oh dear, you've ruined the party."

"I told you not to make me choose. This is not about Zelena, you just want your revenge against Éva." Regina said.

"Are you suggesting I don't care about my daughter?"

"No, just that that's not what your quest for vengeance is based on. I wish you could put it aside. I wish you could be happy with just love and family but you can't." Regina was doing a great job at keeping her composure because she really wanted to cry but she was a pro when it came to keeping her emotions on the inside.

"Speaking of family, I heard you found the man with the lion tattoo. I heard you were engaged."

"I didn't tell her, I swear!" Snow exclaimed.

"Why do you care, mother?"

"I'm happy for you. I want you to find happiness and have love. Really."

"That's good to know and I want you to know that I will always love you but I have spent a lot of time rebuilding this kingdom that I have single handedly destroyed and I can't trust you not to mess it up again."

"What are you saying?"

"That I have to do something I really don't want to do… again." Regina threw a magic bean on the ground, a portal opened and she pushed her in. When the portal closed, a single tear fell. Snow hugged her even though she didn't know if she would let her but she did. "Let's go home." They went to the carriage. "Are you alright?"

Snow nodded. "How did you know?"

"Mirror." Regina replied.

"You locked Sydney in the mirror again?"

"It's a temporary favor. I'll let him go. Or would you rather I let my mother to kill you?"

"Thank you… I didn't tell her, by the way."

"I know."

-v-

When they got home, Regina released Sydney from the mirror.

"You kept your promise." Sydney said.

"Yeah well, I'm changing."

"Where did you send your mother?"

"The land with no magic. I don't think her quest for power will get far there. She may love me but she was a danger to everyone and I couldn't pretend she wasn't. Doing the right thing and protecting people is hard. It's been so long, I forget what it was like to be kind to people… You weren't around for those days."

"I could always see your inside was just as beautiful as your out." Sydney said. Regina looked at him uncomfortably.

Well, this was awkward. "Thanks for your help. You should go. I'll see you around… I guess."

"Oh okay. You're welcome. If you need me, I'll be there. Anytime."

"Yes I know." Regina guided him toward the door. "Guards!" Two guards came to the door. "Would you escort dear Sydney out?" Regina said with a smile and guards kindly escorted him out. "Let's hope I never need anything else from him."

-v-

The family was coming together nicely. They were building a strong foundation. The stronger they became, the stronger the kingdom became, the more trust was regained from the people. They came a long way, so long they were having a family portrait painted. Robin, Roland, Pinocchio, Andi and their children were included. They did a set up with them all together and different group set ups throughout the day. They all wore white accented with either red or blue.

In the early summer, Regina and Robin had a small wedding with just the family, the royal family, Rumple, Belle, Wendy, Michael, John and the merry men. Since it was small, maybe no one would interrupt. They doubted the kingdom would miss this wedding anyway. They just made a nice announcement beforehand.

Robin was taken away by Regina's beauty in her white gown and her smile shined brighter than anyone had ever seen.

They were pronounced man and wife, king and queen… Robin picked up Roland.

"Regina, can I call you mommy now?" Roland asked. He's such an angel.

"Of course you can. We just always need to remember your mommy Marion too." She knew that would mean a lot to Robin. She kissed Roland on the cheek.

They went away for their honeymoon. Roland stayed at the castle, he didn't mind. He was growing quite close to everyone and there tend to be someone for him to play with. Needless to say, he liked his new home and his new extended family.

A couple months later, Belle gave birth to a beautiful baby girl she and Rumple named Jane. She had black hair and light brown eyes like her big brother and sister but other than that she looked like her mommy. Rumple had to get it right this time. He finally had love and a family and it felt great. He couldn't lose that again. He used to spend his life afraid and he still gets scared but after centuries as The Dark One, there's a balance between who he was before the curse and who he was during. Being The Dark One made him feel safe but now, still having power without being The Dark One allows him to use it a bit more wisely. It doesn't mean he never has dark tendencies anymore. He'd been dark a long time but now it's a lot easier to fight. That's a common factor in this family, fighting the darkness and conquering your fears without letting any of it consume you. Like Regina, it felt good to have people who loved him unconditionally and helped him every day to stay in the light no matter how loudly the darkness called.

-v-

In the common room, Snow and Regina were playing with Bae and Emery while Roland was playing with one of the servant's children. They were tickling the little ones, they were laughing so hard and it was the cutest thing.

"Grandma, again!" Bae exclaimed. Regina proceeded tickling him and he burst into laughter. He finally calmed down and she kissed his forehead. "I'll be back little prince." She sat him next to Snow then left the room and came back about five minutes later looking as awful as she felt.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked.

"I sure hope so. I feel… eh."

"You've been like this for a while now."

"You think I should worry? It'd be just my luck. When everything is going well life just snatches it back."

"Or rewards you for being good."

"What are you talking about?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pregnant."

Emma entered. "Thanks for babysitting. Who's pregnant?" She picked up Bae and joined them in the sitting area.

"I think Regina is."

"No I'm not. I never undid the curse."

"Love and hope are the most powerful magic of all. Miracles happen once in a while when you believe." Snow said.

"I'm not pregnant." Regina stated as a matter of fact.

"Are you sure because you kind of seem…" Snow gave her a look.

"And you've been having those weird cravings. What was it you wanted the other day? Hot chili pepper with chocolate? Who eats that?" Emma questioned.

"And candy. You don't even eat candy."

"And I didn't want to say anything but you gained a few."

"And you're even moodier than usual."

Their back and forth had Regina thinking. She had this confused look on her face. They had a point, she just didn't think it was possible so she had been disregarding it.

"Oh my God." Regina uttered.

"We can find out." Snow said. She went to get the string she got from David's mother. "Legend says, this can tell you the gender of your first child. If you can't have children, it won't move. Not as good as a pregnancy test but we had to give up some things to come home."

"This is ridiculous." Regina said.

"It worked with Emma. Let's see." She held the string over Regina's stomach. It moved.

"It moved. It's moving." Regina said.

"Looks like it's a boy." Snow informed.

"Are you sure?" Regina questioned.

"Let your body tell you. How do you feel?" Emma asked.

"Like I have really terrible morning sickness. I think I'm pregnant." They hugged her.

Robin walked in. "What's going on?"

She went over to him and placed his hand on her stomach. "A miracle."

He embraced her. Apparently, being good does pay off. It doesn't erase the past or stop some bad karma but goodness is rewarded just like evil has consequences. For now, let's soak in the reward.

* * *

 _Final chapter, "Happy Endings" will be posted Sunday in honor of the premiere for the new season. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts._

 _So what do you think?_


	13. Happy Endings

Happy Endings

 _Eight years later…_

It had officially been twenty-eight years since the dark curse was cast. Much had changed. Life was beautiful for everyone.

Regina and Robin had an adorable little boy with her fabulous black hair and his beautiful blue eyes who they named Henry after her father who raised her. He had that snarky sarcasm like his mother and loved the earth like his father. Most importantly, he adored both of his parents and unlike how they grew up, he knew exactly what it felt like to have an abundance of love. His family was amazing.

Emma and Neal had another baby, a girl named Hope. She's five now and looks more and more like her big brother every day. Despite her name, she could be a bit of a pessimist at times and being the youngest, she could be a little bratty. Regina said she gets it from Snow but she still was very sweet.

Emery was a lot like his big sister. He also liked to pull the uncle card on Bae and try to boss him around even though Bae was a year older than him. It never worked.

Roland who was twelve and the eldest of the children was a lot like his papa. He liked the outdoors, was kind and honest, though he didn't care much for that rough lifestyle he used to live. Not just because he became accustomed to living in a castle and living a royal lifestyle but even though he was a lot like his father, he felt he always made the difficult choices rather than ones that may have been more sensible.

Jane took after her parents as well. She was highly intelligent. She was more so into science rather than magic, in that way she was a lot like her big brother Neal. She was also just as open hearted as her mother and only saw the best in people. Like her father, once she set her mind to something, she didn't give up until she accomplished it.

Pinocchio and Andi's children, Haven and Salem picked up the love of art from their family. They were very blunt and honest. Actually, all of the children were in their own way.

Baelfire was quite the precocious ten year old. His Charming genes were strong in his personality. He was aware that he had the heart of the truest believer. Who knew what that meant exactly but they did know he was powerful. They just didn't know how whatever power he had worked.

All the children were growing up nicely and they were all pretty close. The castle had never been so lively. Jane, Salem and Haven were visiting for a couple weeks at the castle as they did often.

Bae, Hope, Emery and Henry just finished one of their magic lessons with Regina. They wanted to learn, they were very capable and Regina liked knowing that they could protect themselves if they needed to. Afterward, they went and found the other kids and played hide-and-seek. Hope was _it_ and she hated being _it_ because she always had a hard time finding everyone. That's kind of ironic. Perhaps the Charming, finding people genes didn't kick in yet.

Bae went to hide in his room. He opened that old magical wardrobe which at this point was _just_ a wardrobe so that he could hide in it. It should've been empty but what he found was a big brown leather book. He picked it up and the title read, _Once Upon A Time._

"Where did this come from?" He wondered. He forgot all about hiding and went over to sit on his bed and opened the book.

" _Once upon a time, there was a cowardly man called Rumpelstiltskin,"_ is how the book began. On the right page there was a picture that looked strikingly similar to the only Rumpelstiltskin Bae knew.

"Grandpa?" He questioned. What kind of book was this? He flipped to a random page and read…

 _Prince Charming raced to find his one true love Snow White. Cursed by the evil queen, he found her in a glass coffin surrounded by the seven dwarfs who were saddened by the princess' death. Heartbroken by the death of his love, the dwarfs opened the coffin and he kissed her goodbye. In that moment, a wave of energy went through the land. Snow White's eyes opened._

' _You found me.' Snow White said as she sat up in her coffin._

' _Did you ever doubt I would?' Prince Charming asked._

' _Truthfully, the glass coffin gave me pause.'_

' _You never have to worry. I will always find you.'_

"You call that hiding?" Roland questioned as he entered the room with Hope taking Bae's attention from the book. He was helping Hope find everyone.

"Oh, I forgot." Bae replied.

"What are you reading?" Roland asked.

"I found a book.' I think these are the stories about, I don't know, everyone." Bae flipped through the book. "From the look of things, they're not all good."

"Let me see." Roland said and Bae handed him the book. He flipped it to a random page and read it aloud. "The Evil Queen gave Snow White the poisoned apple and she fell to the ground…"

They looked at the associated illustration.

"The Evil Queen, is that grandma?" Bae questioned and the three looked at each other.

"Grandma's not evil." Hope stated.

"Well if that's grams then who else would the queen be? It looks like her." Bae said.

The other kids who were already found entered the room.

"What are we doing?" Emery asked. They all gathered around on the bed and chairs in the room.

"Reading. I think this may be our family's history. There are other people in here too."

"It's not real." Hope said.

"How do you know?" Bae asked.

"Because grandma's not evil. I just said that." Hope replied.

"Yeah. Hope's right. Why would my mom poison Snow? That's crazy." Roland said.

Bae took the book back and just flipped through the pages one by one, just so they could look at the pictures.

Henry took the book and closed it, a bit disturbed by what he saw. "Let's go play."

"Mom!" Bae called as he saw Emma walk past the room. She walked backwards then entered.

"What's up?" Emma asked.

"Are these stories true?" Bae asked though he was sure they were. He handed her the book and when she touched it, every story in the book flashed through her mind then she instantly dropped the book and stood frozen for a moment.

"Mommy?" Hope called wondering if she was okay.

"Sorry. I'm fine." Emma picked up the book.

"Are they true?" Bae repeated the question.

"Uh…" She didn't know what to say. She knew it was true but undoubtedly, knowing that would crush the children's belief in a few people they loved and looked up to. She saw Snow pass the door. "Mom!" She called.

Snow entered the room. "Yes sweetheart?"

"This book, the kids want to know if it's true." Emma handed her the book. Snow skimmed through it then closed it. The children awaited an answer. As long as it was taking for them to get it, they kind of figured it out.

"Wow. There really is a book. Okay…" Snow was thinking the same thing as Emma but she felt like she had to tell them the truth. "It's true."

"All of it?" Roland asked disappointedly.

"Oh boy." Snow thought. Regina passed the door. She should tell them herself. "Mom!" Snow called. Yeah, major progress had been made over eight years. Regina came into the room. "This book has all of our stories in it. _All_ of our stories."

Regina had a look of concern on her face. "Let me see that." Snow gave her the book and she turned to a random page in which she happen to be on and read… _"Kill them. Kill them all. No mercy. Find me Snow White," said The Evil Queen._ She slammed the book shut. She looked up to the children staring at her like she was a stranger. "You told them?" She whispered to Snow.

"If we don't, someone else will and they'll use it against them." Snow replied.

Regina sighed. "Sometimes people can lose themselves, lose sight of what's important, what's right. Sometimes people fall into darkness and have a very hard time finding their way out of it. I so happen to be one of those people but eventually I found my way back and I didn't do it alone." She went down to the children's level. "It's true. I've done some really horrible things but I'm not that person anymore. I'm still the same person you all know and love and who loves you." Henry got up and hugged her. "You all still love me right?"

They all just nodded. Then she headed for the door.

"Grandma. Can I have the book back?" Bae asked.

Regina didn't really want to give it back but she did then she, Snow and Emma left the room.

-v-

Later, Snow and Regina were in the common room then Emma came in with two books.

"You got it. Someone's trying to turn the kids against me." Regina said.

"I doubt it. Bae said it just appeared." Emma said.

"Nothing just appears." Regina was seriously bothered. The kids adored and looked up to her more than almost anyone. All of that could be ripped away with one stupid book. "I own up to the things I've done but I just didn't think I had to worry about the kids seeing me as some evil queen."

"Mom, they love you, nothing's going to change that." Snow said.

"There's more." Emma held up another book that looked like the other only it was titled, _Tales from Other Lands._ "This has stories from Neverland, Wonderland, Storybrooke, the land with no magic… Apparently, land without magic isn't exactly an accurate description." Meanwhile Emma flipped to a page in _Once Upon a Time._ It was the page about her parents' wedding.

The first page of it was beautiful but she knew that. She had been hearing that story all her life. Then she turned the page…

 _In the doorway, stood a figure all in black. The Evil Queen…_

Emma continued to read to herself until she got to…

"I shall destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do." Emma read aloud. "Wow, you were bitter!" Regina looked at her. "Sorry but 'if it's the last thing you do?' That's… psychotic."

"I'm well aware of my mental state at the time. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one in the book." Regina said.

Emma flipped through the other book. "The real Peter Pan story is in this one, so is everything that happened to Neal after he left here, Lilo and Stitch, 100 Dalmatians..."

"Why did these books show up now?" Snow questioned.

-v-

The next day, the family gathered for breakfast. There was an awkward vibe in the room, the children were quieter than usual but that didn't last.

"The family tree…" Bae started.

"I'm not taking this one." Emma said.

"So Peter Pan is grandpa Rumple's father…" It took Bae the entire breakfast to break down the entire family tree. Luckily, they didn't have to explain that much. He pretty much explained it to them, thanks to that darn book.

"What we've concluded from reading the books is, we have the most dysfunctional family in the history of every world." Roland said.

"I'm sure we're not the _most_ dysfunctional." Snow said.

"Are you sure because we read some pretty sick stuff?" Salem questioned.

"Yeah, mom was forced to marry her mother's ex-fiancé. That's gross." Roland said.

They couldn't see the children letting these stories go any time soon.

"And there are no happy endings." Jane said sadly.

"No, there are no happy endings in the book but we don't need a book to tell us we have happy endings because we're living our happy endings. We have overcome everything we've done and everything those before us have done and we found happily ever after because we believed in hope and love and acted as such." Snow explained.

"Goodness does win in the end. That's important for all of you to remember." David said.

The children were a bit devastated that their family wasn't the picture of perfection they thought it was but since everyone who lived those stories moved on, maybe they should too but none of them could stop thinking about it. They would try though.

After breakfast, they went to play in the garden with the servants' children. They were quite close to them as well. Lonely was not in any of their vocabulary, except for Jane. Sometimes she got lonely at her parents' castle, that's why she liked to visit. Sometimes they would even go play with the children at the orphanage.

Cinderella, Thomas and their daughter Alexandra were visiting. Alexandra ran into the garden with the other children. She wasn't as fortunate to have so many children around.

"Hi Baelfire!" Alexandra smiled.

"H- H- H-" Bae stuttered, he couldn't even get 'hi' out. Roland hit him on the arm to snap him out of it. "Hi Alex." He finally said then Alexandra ran off. He always had a major crush on her. She was just as pretty and sweet as her mother. Ever since he was very young he would see her and forget how to speak for a moment.

"I guess you missed the Charming gene in that sense, huh?" Salem said.

Meanwhile, Snow, David, Cinderella and Thomas were having tea in the parlor and Emma and Neal were in the common room still being flirty with each other after being together eleven years and reminiscing.

"Remember when we used to sneak into the amusement parks at night? That was so much fun." Emma said.

"One thing I'm good at is finding ways to have fun. Snow would have had a heart attack if she knew we were doing that."

Emma laughed. "Yeah but I get the rebel gene from her. You still know how to surprise me after all these years."

"I have to let my princess know she's appreciated." They kissed then they heard Pinocchio call Emma's name. He must be picking up Salem and Haven. She looked to see him with an old friend.

"Nicole?" Emma questioned. She hadn't seen her dear friend since her nineteenth birthday. Her typically bubbly friend from her memory was not that today. She was disheveled and her usually high spirit was low. Emma went to hug her and tears began to fall. She had Nicole sit with her so Neal and Pinocchio left them alone. "What's going on? How are you here?"

"I should probably explain something to you first, a secret. My name isn't Nicole. It's…"

"Lilo." They said in unison.

"How did you know?" She was surprised.

"I've been putting it together and when you said your name wasn't Nicole I just knew. Why didn't you tell me? Did you know my stories were real the whole time?"

"No. My sister and I were on the run from the government so when _Lilo and Stitch_ came out, I thought they were just trying to draw us out. I didn't tell you the truth because hiding from the government made me sort of paranoid."

"Why were you hiding?"

"Once the government found out I had an alien living with me, they were on our asses. We left beautiful Hawaii, ended up in New York and changed our names. Recently, that bitch Britt ended up working at my job. We were up for the same promotion but I was more likely to get it because I had been there longer and frankly, people liked me better. That's not hard. So she wanted to ruin me. She dug into my past until she found something. Then she turned me in."

"All for a promotion? What is wrong with her?"

"They took Stitch and killed my sister and brother-in-law." Lilo started crying again. "Stitch told me not to save him. He told me to save myself so I jumped in that portal. I found your brother then he brought me here. You all should probably close that portal some way before the wrong person finds it and comes through… Anyway, can I stay? I have no place else to go? We're still friends after all these years right?"

"Of course, time nor distance can change that. We have plenty of room."

"Thank you!" They hugged.

-v-

Rumple and Belle came to pick up Jane but Rumple made sure to spend a little time with his eldest children before he left. He found Regina in the garden picking apples. He took one out of the basket and bit into it.

"How are you Rumple?" Regina asked.

"Pretty good… You know, after all this time you can call me papa." Rumple said.

"Papa? Not really something I'd say."

"Dad, whatever you'd prefer."

"It's weird."

"Why? We've come so far."

"I had a daddy, it's just… It's not that easy. I have a question. Had you known I was your daughter, would you have tried to corrupt my soul so that you could find Neal?"

"Had I known, I could have just asked you to help me find your brother so probably not but you know the curse influenced my decisions. Maybe I couldn't always show it but I cared for you even before I knew you were my daughter. I know you better than I know your brother. I love you as much as I love Neal and Jane."

"Yeah, I love you too Rumple. I may get to the dad thing at some point… By the way, Jane is well aware of your dark past now, you may have to talk to her."

-v-

Bae was in his room sitting in the bay window reading the books when he suddenly saw five different quills on the floor. Strange how things had been appearing lately. He found himself attracted to one quill in particular and he picked it up then The Apprentice appeared.

"Who are you?" He held his hand up prepared to blast him across the room and call for someone.

"Relax child. I'm here to help you." The Apprentice said.

"With what?"

"To help you understand your purpose and the power you hold. You chose the quill. As to be expected, you are the next author."

"What does that mean?"

"You have the responsibility of recording the most powerful stories to come. The last author abused his responsibility by manipulating and changing events."

"Okay… Don't change, just record."

"When the time comes for you to fully take on this responsibility, I'm sure you'll be ready. I also want you to understand the power of your heart."

"The heart of the truest believer."

"Right. Your grandparents: The truest love of all. Your mother: The product of that is the savior. You: The first born product of all of that makes you special. Emery and Hope are special in their own way and that will be revealed in time. No one knows much of what it means to be the truest believer but the power is in your heart. As long as you remain pure of heart, it will only grow stronger. You are the light that brings people together and can remove the darkness from any dark soul. Your heart itself could supply magic to an entire world, therefore you must always be protective of it."

"You realize I'm ten, right?"

"Ten and able to understand every bit of it. Your family will protect you for as long as you need them. Then you'll be able to protect yourself. Keep this between you and your family because the moment outsiders find out the power you hold is the moment you will be in grave danger."

Bae nodded before The Apprentice disappeared. "Mom! Dad!" He called. He had to tell them all of this.

-v-

The stories in the books took place over the course of centuries and none of the books with the truth have a happy ending. It's a wonder people even continued to believe in happily ever after or maybe they didn't and maybe that's why they didn't get them until now. The answer to every happy ending was love and though villains don't get happy endings, it is possible to change and learn from your past. Once you do that then you are a reformed villain, therefore happy endings are back on the table. Karma may come back to bite you occasionally but that's kind of to be expected.

The family, their closest friends and the servants gathered together for Emma's twenty-eighth birthday. Snow and David stood hand in hand and made a toast.

"First let me say, happy birthday to my baby girl. Thank you for being the vessel in which our happy endings came." David said.

"Twenty-eight years ago today, the curse began and all we could see ahead was darkness and loneliness. We were told that today would be the day that all that would change and that wasn't good enough for me. I was determined to have it broken as soon as possible. I am grateful for every moment I get to share with each and every one of you. We have all overcome the darkness and found our way back to ourselves, back to the ones we love." Snow looked at her Prince Charming. "Love is eternal and is the key to all happiness. As cheesy as it may sound, I will say it once more. Love conquers all. With love we can do anything."

Cheers to that. Everyone kissed their loved ones…

And they lived happily ever after.

For now...

Eternal Love II is up now... Eternal Love III will soon follow. That will be the last. Thanks for reading, reviewing, etc... Hope you enjoy the sequels as well.


End file.
